


Beautiful Pain

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fuji with everyone, Hardcore, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Torturing Fuji is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura gave Fuji to Tezuka as a present. Smut and more smut! I need smut. Update: Chapter 27 - last of my quick update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Not much plot, more in the smut. I need some smut. Hope you like it.

He never liked the club. The sweet scent used to mask the odor of semen and sweat were mixed together with the pungent smell of cigarettes and alcohol. It always left him sick afterwards. He could smell it as soon as he steps inside the establishment. Two men dressed in a tailored black suit quickly greeted him at the reception.

“I’m here to see Yukimura.” Tezuka said to them.

The two men bowed politely. “Yes, we’ve been expecting you, Mr. Tezuka.” Said one of the men in a calm, orderly manner. “Let me to accompanied you to the room.” He continued and pointed to a heavy wooden door, beautifully decorated. The man pushed the door open and loud electronic music could be heard.

As he walked passed the main hall of the dimly lit club, Tezuka heard sounds of moaning and grinding. He watched the beautiful boys, wearing almost nothing, on displayed at every corner of the club. Some were fucked senselessly on the lounge chair while others, with their legs spread and toys pushed inside them, were watched intensely by the customers. The overwhelming stench of semen, alcohol, and cigarette filled the room.

They went upstairs to the VIP room where the receptionist man guided him to one of the private room and open the door, gesturing Tezuka to enter.

“The master will be here soon, he has prepared your gift inside.” The men said swiftly as he closed the door.

 _"A gift?"_ Tezuka thought to himself, confused. The bespectacled man never once received any kind of gifts from the master, despite contributing some generous amounts to Yukimura’s club.

Concerned, Tezuka withdrew the blinds that stood at the entrance for an extra privacy and saw _the gift_ that Yukimura had prepared.

A slender, brown haired boy, gagged and blindfolded, was laid on the big table in the middle of the room. His hand and feet bound together at his thigh and his chest restrained by the tight rope that was digging into his skin. Nipple clamps with a small bell pinched his soft nipples. The boy tried to cover his private part by using his knees but Tezuka could clearly see the electrical cord from the egg vibrator and a textured dildo pushed deep inside him. Every time the boy squirmed, the bell chimed softly.

Approaching the restrained boy, the bespectacled man touched the boy’s knee and parted them for a better view. The boy shivered to the touch and Tezuka saw the red coloured ribbon tied tightly around the boy’s manhood to prevent him from coming. His small cock dripped heavily and drenched the boy’s stomach. Pale chest moved rapidly, trying to catch his breath, causing the bell to chimed more frequently.

Tezuka flicked the bell mindlessly causing the boy to whimpers and grunted in protest. The stoic man tried to assess the situation. Was Yukimura planning something by presenting him this younger boy? The master of the club was somehow a ‘generous’ person but it was general knowledge to never mess with the sadist beauty.

Countless scenarios ran through Tezuka’s mind until the continuous whimpers from the boy brought Tezuka back from his thought. He could see the brown haired man tried to grind his hip for more friction without any success. Instead, the rope tightens and scratched the boy’s skin, causing him to cry in pain and desperation.

Curiousity finally came to Tezuka as he removed the blindfold that was wet from sweat and tears. The boy had his eyes closed and droplets of tears fell down from his flushed cheek. Slowly, the little man opened his eyes and revealed the bluest colour Tezuka ever seen.

“It’s for you.” A voice interrupted them.

Dressed in black kimono decorated with intricate gold threads that form Japanese crane, Yukimura elegantly closed the curtain and approached the two of them. With his long, freshly manicured fingers, he touched the boy’s thigh and stroked them seductively. The boy squirmed to the touch, that blue eyes watched Yukimura’s intensely.

Smiling, the Master licked his mouth as he moved his hand around the boy’s entrance and shoved the toy deeper. Yukimura also increased the power for both the texture dildo and the egg vibrator causing the boy to buckled and cried through his ball-gagged mouth.

“Do you like it?” Yukimura asked calmly as he held the dildo and firmly twisted it inside the boy. Tezuka watched the boy squirmed and cried.

“What do you want?” Tezuka replied.

“Nothing. This is my gift for you for being such a wonderful customer.” Yukimura answered calmly. He now moved the dildo in and out of the boy’s hole. Tezuka noticed the thickness of the dildo and its beaded textured teasing the boy’s entrance, stretching it and massaging the sensitive skin. “You don’t know how much he cost me.” Yukimura explained.

Tezuka glared at him, still trying to figure out Yukimura’s plan. “I don’t remember you ever being this generous.” Tilting his head, Yukimura acted as if that statement offended him. “Oh, but haven’t I always been the generous one? Lending you one of my boy for your business.” Yukimura continued. 

“I paid you handsomely for those.” Tezuka replied quickly.

“I don’t think the payment was an equal cost for the boy to be returned bruised and traumatized. I can’t even use them anymore.” Said Yukimura pouting. He had now abandoned the toy and started stroking the boy’s pale chest, teasing the sensitive nipples. “They were so good as well, so seductive and beautiful.”

Tezuka scratched his head, planning his next move. As he pushed his rimless glasses further up, Tezuka offered to increase the payment for the boys, which Yukimura quickly declined.

“Sorry but I don’t think any of my boys want to come with you anymore.” The Master explained, “You were so popular before but now they kinda despise you.” Yukimura stroked the brown haired boy’s head gently. The restrained young man squished his eyes, still filled with tears, and Tezuka started to notice how delicate looking the boy was.

“And you think this one boy will be able to do it?” Tezuka questioned Yukimura’s decision. “He will most likely break after one night. If any of your boys couldn’t to do it, what made you think this one can?” Asked Tezuka to the Master, making his point.

Yukimura flicked the bell on the boy’s nipple clamp, producing a soft groan muffled by the gagged. Saliva dripped from the boy’s mouth.

“He won’t break.” Yukimura said calmly. “I have a feeling about him. I saw him, when he was dragged to the stage, the way he captivated the audience.” The master continued with eyes full of lust as he licked his lips, “You’ve seen it, that blue eyes of his.”

Yukimura stroked the boy’s face gently before grabbing the boy’s head roughly and faced him towards the bespectacled man. “You poor thing. If you work for me you will be king in this place but instead, you have to work for him..” Said Yukimura somberly, slightly pitying the boy’s fate. Tezuka watched that tantalizing blue orbs starring straight at him.

Swiftly, Yukimura released the ribbon that tied around the boy’s manhood. Cum shoot out from his tiny cock and landed on the boy’s face and stomach.

“And his name is Fuji.” Yukimura said before leaving the room abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon and most likely chapter 3 and 4 as well. As I said, I need smut and torturing Fuji is fun.  
> Lastly English is hard...
> 
> And in my mind, Fuji is about early to mid 20s while Tezuka almost 30s.


	2. Examination

Tezuka turned the key and open the door to his apartment. Darkness greeted them as he entered the room with the boy followed shortly. Wearing oversized white shirt and short navy blue pants; the slender, brown haired boy had a permanent smile on his face that bothered Tezuka.

“You’ll be sleeping on the sofa.” Said Tezuka as soon as he turned on the light and proceed to point the three seater, grey coloured sofa in the middle of the apartment. He then shifted his hand to a door on their right side. “The guest bathroom is that one and the cleaner usually comes around 10 AM from Monday to Friday so be at your best behavior. I don’t want to give the old lady some heart attacked.” Explained Tezuka while removing his black suit jacket and loosening the striped tie around his neck. He unbuttoned couple of the top buttons on his white shirt and slumped to the grey sofa that will be the boy’s bed.

Exhausted, Tezuka asked for the boy’s name as he patted his jacket, looking for his cigarettes. “Fuji.” The boy answered as he looked around the clean, orderly room with the smile on his face as if the incident at the club was nothing. Fuji noticed how simple apartment was despite the large size.

 There weren’t many items in the room, a three and two seater sofa in the middle of the living room, a TV located next to the sofa and a beautiful wooden dining table for four people. The kitchen was spotless and appeared to be rarely used.

The beautiful view of the city could be seen from the balcony window. Fuji watched the many lights that illuminate the dark night and wondered what kind of life do the people inside those houses and apartments has.

His train of thoughts got cut when Tezuka stood up after lighting his cigarette and went inside one of the room to only came out with a stack of white towel. “Go take a shower and clean yourself inside out.” Tezuka ordered as he tossed the towels to Fuji. 

Fuji nodded and hugged the towel tightly as he went to the bathroom and closed the door gently. Not long, sound of water could be heard from the bathroom and Tezuka decided to grab himself a bottle of beer from the fridge after extinguishing his cigarette.

“Dry your hair and brush your teeth.” Added Tezuka loudly. “The hairdryer is in the bottom drawer and there are some disposable toothbrush in one of the bathroom.” The bespectacled continued and was glad he kept some spare toothbrush at the guest bathroom. He wasn’t sure whether Fuji heard him but the sound of drawers being pulled could be heard shortly. The loud noise of hairdryer followed after and it lasted for about 5 minutes.

Tezuka sat at the sofa, halfway through the canned beer when he heard the door clicked open and Fuji came out wrapped in a white towel. His hair still slightly wet. “I want to dry it thoroughly but I don’t know whether you are fine with waiting or not.” Fuji explained calmly as he slowly walked towards Tezuka.

“Drop the towel.” Ordered the bespectacled man calmly. Fuji stood a meter away from him when he removed the towel, leaving his body completely naked to view. Compared to the dimly lit club, Fuji was more mesmerizing under the apartment’s bright light. Tezuka now understood why Yukimura told him that Fuji had captivated everyone at the auction.

Tiny, feminine face with elongated neck, slender waist with small perky nipples that begged to be abused, and finally that tantalizing blue eyes. If he had not have that thing between his legs, he could easily be a female. Even his penis is smaller than average and could be called cute.

Unfortunately, Fuji did not skip the abuse. There were visible bruising and burnt marks all over the smaller boy’s body, from his hips, stomach and arms. Although faded, these bruises acted as evidence of violence and horrible things that had fallen to the smaller boy. Thankfully, there weren’t any major scarring or horrible deformation that Tezuka had witness on some other boys. He would consider Fuji to be lucky but the stoic man quickly erased that thought, remembering the reason why Yukimura gave the boy in the first place. 

“Come here.” Tezuka ordered. Like an obedient pet, Fuji moved closer to him with that smile on his face. Unfazed that Tezuka was staring at him intensely as if it was nothing but a normal routine for Fuji, to be paraded naked and viewed as a toy.

The brown haired man found himself straddling on top of Tezuka. Leg spread open, he grind his hip against the stoic man, teasing him. “Stop it.” Tezuka snapped at him and grabbed his slender waist to stop him moving. That same, warm hands moved up along the petite man’s body and grazed his nipples, causing Fuji to gasped. Tezuka ignored the reaction and continued to check for marks and scars around Fuji’s neck.

“Satisfied?” Teased Fuji softly as his head was held in an awkward position by Tezuka’s strong hand. Fuji could feel the glare coming from Tezuka.

“Open your mouth.” Ordered Tezuka in a demanding tone. Fuji complied straight away and opens his mouth wide. He could feel fingers exploring his mouth roughly, checking his teeth and feeling the inside of his mouth. “Good.” Tezuka said in satisfaction when he withdrew the fingers that were now coated with saliva. Fuji gagged and let out couple of hoarse coughs.

“What now, boss?” Fuji continued to tease him as he licked his lip to clean up the leftover saliva dripping from his mouth. Tezuka respond by pushing Fuji aside from his lap and grab the nearest tissue on the white, marbled stone coffee table beside the sofa. The stoic man wiped his hand clean and proceed to finish off his now lukewarm beer.

“Suck me.” He ordered calmly.

Fuji nodded and slipped down from the sofa. He positioned himself between Tezuka’s legs and kissed the black, woolen fabric before unbuckling the belt and removed the button. Fuji used his teeth to grab the zipper and pulled it down. He proceeded to kiss the boxer before releasing Tezuka’s manhood. The brown haired man purred and starts working on the penis. He gently kissed, licked and sucked Tezuka’s penis. Swallowing Tezuka’s large manhood inside his mouth, Fuji moved his head up and down. His eyes started to tear up as his mouth was filled and stretched. It never became easier for Fuji despite all the blowjobs he had done for his previous master.

Fuji sucked on the tip and he looked up to see what kind of face Tezuka was making. He was disappointed when the black haired man was only slightly flushed but emotionless. There were no hint of emotions in those bright, brown eyes. Fuji was so distracted that he did not realize Tezuka’s hand as it grabbed him and pushed his mouth forcefully to swallow the cock again. Fuji gagged through the sudden move and tears started to form again. 

The boy could sense his new master was close and after a few more strokes, Tezuka grunted as he unloads inside Fuji’s mouth and showered some of it onto Fuji’s face and body when he pulled out of Fuji’s warm cavern. 

“Hold it.” Tezuka continued with his order. Fuji closed his mouth as soon as Tezuka pulled out, he knew what these masters liked to do but it did not stop him to let out a small growl as a sign of protest that Tezuka ignored completely.

Fuji felt the familiar hand touched his chin and lifted his face up to face Tezuka. Despite the sweat, tears and cum on Fuji’s face, the boy looked absolutely beautiful and enticing. His small chest raised rapidly, his face flushed with the colour of red and pink, and the mesmerizing cerulean eyes now filled with lust. Tezuka could see Fuji’s cock slowly turning hard. “ _This could work”_ , the bespectacled man thought to himself as he ordered Fuji to swallow. Fuji complied like an obedient pet.

Coughing, Fuji tried to wipe the leftover cum on his face when he heard Tezuka ordered him to stand up and show him his behind. Slightly out of breath, Fuji used the sofa to help him stand and turned around to show his ass for Tezuka. The boy used both of his hand to spread his butt cheek, showing his puckered hole opening and closing every time he clenched his ass. The hole was slightly wet and loose from the toys at the club and when he fingered himself to clean it as ordered by Tezuka.

Despite the tantalizing view, Tezuka remained emotionless as he spread Fuji’s bottom even wider for a better view. Fuji gasped to the touched, his own cock started to rise and he tried to cover them using his hands. Tezuka then proceeded to use his thumb to tease the entrance that caused Fuji to moan.

“Sorry about this.” Fuji heard the quick apologize from the stoic man when the brown haired boy felt a finger invaded his entrance without any lube. “Aaaa!” Fuji yelped and started to squirm as Tezuka’s finger invaded his inside, exploring, pushing and testing him. Fuji started to moan louder when Tezuka quickly adds another finger inside. Spreading the slender man out and scissoring his entrance, Fuji’s legs started to shake. His hips buckled at every touch and despite the uncomfortable feeling of being invaded without lube, his tiny cock now hard due to the fingers moving in and out of him. Fuji used his free hand to fondle himself and play with his nipples. He was glad the toys and him fingering himself in the shower had loosened his hole or it would hurt even more.

Fuji’s moan turned to a loud gasped when Tezuka found that sensitive spot inside him. “Uhmm… Not there…” Fuji cried weakly as Tezuka pushed that spot again and spreading him wide. Fuji’s cock started to leak and spilled droplets of liquid on the wooden floor. He leaned forward, moving his hip so Tezuka’ fingers can reach him deeply.

“Ride me.” Tezuka said when he swiftly pulled out his finger from Fuji’s ass. Fuji panted heavily and followed his order. He turned around and moved on top of Tezuka again. In contrast to Fuji’s flushed face and lewd condition, Tezuka’s cool demeanor remained unchanged despite the hard rock manhood ready to enter Fuji’s hole. The stoic man grabbed Fuji’s ass and gave it a rough squeeze. Soft moan escaped the boy as the familiar fingers prod his entrance again, widening it with three fingers. Fuji squeezed Tezuka’s shoulder hard for support while Tezuka showered the beautiful boy with light kisses on his chest and proceeded to bit the perky nipples. Fuji screamed and buckled to the sudden action, accidently allowing Tezuka’s fingers to go deeper. It pushed hard on that sweet spot again.

“Aaaaa.. Aaa.. Aaaaa~!” Moaned Fuji loudly as he almost came. It took all of his control to prevent him from releasing. _“All that time forced forced to hold it finally paid off”_ , Fuji thought to himself. His mind started to blur and he could feel the heat inside him. His stomach and Tezuka’s clothing now stained from the precum that came from Fuji’s leaked cock.

Fuji rested his head on Tezuka’s shoulder, gasping for breath. The older man noticed Fuji was closed and withdrew his fingers, causing the slender boy to groan in protest. He then turned Fuji around and guided that slender body towards his erection. Fuji gasped loudly when the tip started to widen his sensitive hole. Tears flowed again and his breathing grew rapidly when Tezuka pushed him down, inserting his manhood inside Fuji’s wholly. The sudden movement caused Fuji to came and spilled his semen all over the wooden floor.

Fuji panics and tried to apologize for coming without permission when Tezuka moved his hips and pinched Fuji’s nipple hard. “Move.” Tezuka grunted. His voice started to change, dryer than before.

Fuji felt Tezuka twitching inside him when he gathered his strength and started moving up and down. Tezuka kept on playing with the sensitive nipples, stroking and pinching it roughly. The stoic man also sucked and nimble on Fuji’s earlobes, causing the boy to moaned loudly.

“Mmm.. I.. mmm I’m close…” Fuji moaned through his sentence as Tezuka pinched his nipple harder. He was hard again and close to his second ejaculation. “Ughmm.” Tezuka replied with a grunt. The stoic man was now covered in sweat and face flushed red. Fuji was also touching himself, teasing the tip and fondling the balls. Knowing he was close to release, Fuji grabs the shaft roughly to prevent him from coming.

“Can I.. uhrgmm.. aa… Come?” Fuji unconsciously asked for permission as he holds his penis tightly. Tezuka answered by grabbing Fuji’s wet penis and stroked it, causing Fuji to released his grip and moaned loudly to the touch. The boy came hard for the second time. 

Tezuka then pushed Fuji down to the sofa and continued to thrust inside him. After a couple more thrust, Tezuka came inside the brown haired boy and released his thick, white liquid deep inside Fuji. Fuji moaned and tightens his asshole as Tezuka unloads inside him. Catching his breath, Tezuka watched Fuji’s skin glistens from the sweat and flushed red from the heat. Hands at his chest, the boy’s face also flushed with his mouth seductively gasping for air. His blue eyes were filled with after glow effect. Fuji looked more beautiful and mesmerizing after sex.

Fuji moaned as Tezuka slowly pulled out. Traces of semen and some blood followed. Fuji kept his legs spread, proudly displaying the leaked hole. “ _He is used to this.”_ Tezuka thought to himself and contemplates whether he should ask the boy when did it start. In the end he decided not to for fear of attachment. Unnecessary sympathy will just be a burden, considering the kind of treatment waiting for Fuji.

His mobile phone rang as he fastens his pants. Tezuka picked it up and watched Fuji slowly falling asleep on the couch. His legs now closed together at his side but Tezuka could saw the semen still leaking out of the hole.

“This is Tezuka.” Answered the bespectacled man. “Friday it is.” Tezuka quickly answered and swiftly disconnected the phone. He then placed the phone inside his pants.

The stoic man approached Fuji again and tapped the boy’s flushed cheek lightly, trying to awaken the sleeping figure. Fuji groaned slightly and curled more into a ball.

“You have a job next week and there’s a medicine from Yukimura in my jacket. Clean this mess as well.” Explained Tezuka as he went inside the main bedroom. Fuji groaned as he got to his feet. His body and mind felt heavy. He shuffled through Tezuka’s jacket to find the medicine, grabbed the dirty towel and cleaned up the floor. Fuji heard water running from inside the main bedroom and contemplates whether he should run.

He decided to forget about running and head to the shower instead, to clean and applied some medicine inside his torn hole. After cleaning himself and wrapped in another clean towel, Fuji found Tezuka tossing him some T-shirts and flimsy underwear.

“That underwear is from Yukimura. You can get some more ‘normal’ clothing tomorrow.” Explained Tezuka as he placed a pillow and a blanket on the sofa. Fuji puts on the lacey ribbon underwear and tied the side strings into ribbon. It barely covered his private parts. Fortunately, the white T-shirt that belonged to Tezuka was large enough to cover Fuji’s embarrassing underwear.

“Put this on.” Tezuka tossed him a leather strap with long chains. Fuji obliged and attached it around his left heels. The bespectacled man proceeds to lock it and tied the chain on the television stand.

“Don’t think of running from here.” Threaten Tezuka.

Fuji smiled weakly as he watched Tezuka disappears into the main bedroom. “I won’t run. It’s useless anyway.” Fuji said to himself before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and more smut. Fuji meeting with his first client for Tezuka next.


	3. First

“Wear this as well.” Tezuka ordered him again as he tossed a black stockings and some toys next to him.

Fuji, now used to taking order from Tezuka, began to dress himself. The smaller boy started with the panty and the bra that accentuates his feminine curved instead of covering the private part. The laced black underwear covered only his balls, leaving his buttocks and his small cock exposed. While the bra was made of thin ribbon that made a triangle shaped around his chest, creating a sensual focus on his perky nipples.

The brown haired boy then attached the garter belt to both side of the laced panty. Lifting one of his legs onto the sofa, the smaller boy slowly rolled up the black stockings up to his thigh and secured it with the garter belts. Fuji deliberately putting on a show for Tezuka, hoping it would induce a reaction from the stoic man.

Next, Fuji picked up the egg vibrator, one of the toys that Tezuka tossed him, and licked the small toy seductively before sucking the toy to coat it with saliva. With one leg still lifted on the sofa, Fuji proceeded to insert the toy deep inside him like what his usual clients loved to do. Slow gasp escaped his mouth as he pulled his fingers out of his hole and placed the vibrator's controller at the top of the black stocking. Tezuka watched him with those intense brown eyes. Despite Fuji’s attempt to seduce the bespectacled man, the new master remained emotionless as he moved closer to Fuji and grabbed the nipple claps.

“Kiss me first.” Teased Fuji as he presented his breast and teased the sensitive nipple to made it nice and perky, just how his previous master like it. Fuji moaned slightly as he teased himself. Completely ignoring him, Tezuka opened the claps and placed it on Fuji’s perky nipple, causing a louder gasp. The clip pinched Fuji’s nipple tightly and made his body sensitive.

The warm, big hand then touched Fuji’s thigh and turned on the vibrator’s controller to low. Fuji squirmed as the egg starts to vibrate inside him. He lost his balance to the vibration and had to hold on to the stoic man for support.

“I’m sorry.” Fuji apologized quickly. He quickly removed his hand, fearing that there might be punishment for unnecessary touch. Tezuka quickly brushed it off as he grabs the cock ring and handed it to Fuji. The device has two rings, one to be attached to the penis and to constrict the balls.

Fuji pulled down the underwear slightly, popping out his round balls where he slides the double cock ring to the shaft and the base of his balls. The ring fits snuggly on Fuji’s manhood.

“Let’s go.” Tezuka said as he tossed an oversized coat to Fuji.

The ride was quiet, none of them made any conversation as Tezuka drove through the night. Fuji wanted to ask whom the client was but he decided to not have any expectation. They all ended up the same type in the end, wanting to see him hurt and fuck him senselessly.

After what it seems like an hour, they finally arrived at a traditional looking house located in an expensive looking suburb. Tezuka rang the bell and introduced himself.

“Be on your best behavior.” Tezuka reminded Fuji quickly. The slender boy looked up to him with a smile on his face and nodded. “I’ll be good.” Fuji said teasingly. He was starting to get uncomfortable with the egg vibrator pulsing softly inside him.

Not long after, a man with a strong presence akin to a bodyguard or a yakuza greeted them. Wearing suit and tie, the man guided them to a private room and left after informing the Boss will greet them soon. There was no one else in the room beside the two of them.

The place has tatami flooring, couple of wooden floor chairs, a low black table, and a cabinet filled with alcohol that Tezuka quickly made used of. With his blue eyes, Fuji saw the bespectacled man poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down at one of the chairs on the floor. Fuji could only think of how painful his knees or back will be if he has to have sex on the tatami floor.

“Took off your coat.” Fuji heard Tezuka giving him order again. Fuji complied quickly as always and tossed his coat to Tezuka who grab it easily. Standing alone in the middle of unfamiliar room with claps on his nipples and the egg vibrator softly buzzing inside him, Fuji felt uncomfortable and tried to cover himself somehow using his hands. The cock ring started to feel tight.

He heard a voice soon after, “Is this the new guy I’ve heard so much?” Asked the man as he slides the door closed. Fuji could see the excitement in his eyes as the newly arrived man look straight at him. 

“Heard Yukimura finally kicked your ass off.” The man continued. 

“All thanks to you.” Tezuka replied calmly while sipping his whisky.

“Hey!” The man felt slightly offended. “What I do is probably nothing compared to what your other shady business clients and their weird fetishes.” The man continued, light heartedly defending himself. 

He was taller than Fuji and much older, most likely in his 40s. Cleanly shaved and hair cut short, the man wore grey polo shirt and brown pants. He has a friendly looking face with a good built and toned body. Yet without warning, the man grabbed Fuji’s face and turns his head roughly, examining him.

“What a pretty face.” Praised the man as he licked his lips and proceed to kiss Fuji roughly. Fuji made a small sound of protest as his mouth was invaded roughly. Wet tongue found his way inside his mouth, devouring him entirely. The man explored every inch of Fuji’s mouth and sucked the boy’s lips painfully.

A pair of hands firmly massaged Fuji’s buttocks and parted the butt cheek, revealing his entrance with the egg vibrator’s cord hanging out. Fuji tried to pull away but the older man was stronger than him. The smaller boy squirmed as the man’s middle finger pushed and explored his inside before adding another finger. The fingers went deep inside and scratched the toy inside him, causing Fuji to moan. The smaller boy gasped for air as the man moved from kissing his lips to licking and sucking the skin on Fuji’s neck.

The man then used his other free hand to trace the egg vibrator’s cord and found the controller. He flicked the controller to a higher setting causing Fuji to buckle his hip and leaned to the other man for support. Fuji moaned as the toy pulsed more rapidly inside him. His legs started to shake and his manhood growing, constricted by the tight ring. The man’s fingers, now three, were moving in and out of his tight hole while the other free hand fondled the base of Fuji’ balls and traced the cock ring. He kissed Fuji again, roughly, before pushing the smaller man to the ground. Fuji yelped in pain as his ass hit the tatami floor.

“Just the way I like it.” The man said as he spread Fuji’s leg wide using his feet and exhibit Fuji’s entrance and erection. The hole’s clenched and unclenched as the toy buzzed rapidly inside the smaller boy. Fuji’s pink cock now dripped precum and constricted by the cock ring. His skin glistens from the sweat and flushed from the heat. Fuji breathed rapidly as he lies on that tatami floor with legs spread open wide, chest rose slightly, and his nipples painfully pinched by the claps.

Fuji watched Tezuka from the corner of his eyes, comfortably sitting at the corner with his glass of alcohol. He had folded Fuji’s oversized coat neatly and placed it near him. He showed neither emotions nor lust in his eyes.

“Let’s have some dinner first then.” Said the man unexpectedly and left the room. Tezuka followed shortly after signaling to Fuji to also come with them. They had to cross the Japanese garden to reach the dining room. Fuji was glad there wasn’t anyone to see him in such state, barely covered and erect with a toy inside him.

The private dining room has a wide dining table made of glass and has been set for dinner with plates and cutleries ready. “We are having some meat tonight.” The man chirped happily as he sat at one of the chairs. “Come here little one.” He signaled to Fuji.

Obediently, Fuji walked towards the man and start straddling him like he wished. Fuji felt the familiar hands on his bottom, massaging and squeezing his ass. The man was delighted when he watched Fuji reacted to the touch. Using his mouth, the older man proceeded to pull one of the nipple clasps roughly causing the smaller man to scream; his sensitive nipples were painfully stretched.

At a chair opposite of them, Tezuka took a seat and made himself comfortable. He watched the two of them.

 

* * *

 

Delicious aroma filled the private dining room. Red, juicy meats, cooked with perfection were cut and devoured by the two men.

“So what is it that you want?” The businessman asked Tezuka as he eagerly consumed his red meat.

“You know what I want.” Tezuka replied firmly. The other man could see the intensity in Tezuka’s eyes when he replied. It bothered the man so much that he grunted in annoyance and finished up his glass of wine. Tezuka grab the wine bottle and poured him another glass, ignoring the scene underneath him that was visible through the glass table.

Kneeling on the floor, Fuji worked his tongue on the businessman, blowing him. Still wearing the triangle bra and the laced underwear, another toy was inserted deep inside him. A rabbit vibrator with a textured shaft stimulates Fuji’s entrance. The rabbit ear buzzed against the base of his balls, massaging his sensitive part against the laced underwear. The same egg vibrator was still deep inside him, now pulsating together with the larger vibrator.

Fuji’s manhood grew painfully. He wanted to touch himself badly but he wasn’t allowed and the long vibrator moved rapidly against his inner walls. The smaller boy ended up playing with his own nipples, tugging the claps and stroking the sensitive nipples while grinding his hips to the floor, trying to get more friction.

Bopping his head up and down, Fuji licked the man’s penis and fondled the ball, sending shivers to the businessman as he stroked Fuji’s head. “Good boy”, the man said when he told Fuji to open his mouth wide and unload inside his mouth. Although disgusted, Fuji obeyed the man and kept his mouth open as semen filled his mouth. He closed it when the man finished and waited for the instruction. “Swallow it.” The man said, so he did and opened his mouth again to prove it.

The businessman then yanked Fuji’s hair roughly that made Fuji yelps in pain. Using the wireless controller, the man turned on the rabbit vibrator to the highest setting. The toy pulsed rapidly inside the smaller man, bumping with the egg vibrator that was also turned on high, causing Fuji to moaned and trembled. His cock leaked and wetted the wooden floor. The cock ring prevented him from releasing and it constricts his shaft painfully.

“Aaa… aaaa.. urghmm…!” Fuji moaned loudly. His vision started to blur and his mind was filled with lust. His urged to release overcomes his senses that he found himself stroking his painful erection and reaching for the vibrator.

The businessman quickly slapped Fuji across his right cheek for his action, causing the smaller man to hit the floor hard. “What a bad pet.” The man said calmly from his chair. Large, red marks appeared at Fuji’s cheek and his mouth was slightly cut. The smaller boy could taste blood.

Tears were filling his eyes but Fuji quickly regained his composure and slowly crawled to the man. He kneeled down and started to kiss the man’s feet as a sign of admission. “My apology, master.” Said Fuji, knowing full well how to reply.

“You are one lucky guy.” The man said to Tezuka who was unfazed to the incident. “And Yukimura gave you this for free? Unbelievable.” Continued the man as he watched Fuji acting like an obedient slave. Having such beautiful boy in a fragile and exposed position in front of him has awoken some twisted feeling for the businessman. 

“Two years.” The man said to Tezuka. “With an extra million.” Lust filled him as he watched Fuji blowing him again.

“Four years.” Replied Tezuka soundly while finishing his meal and wine before pouring another glass for himself.

The man became irritated and was filled with lust that he kicked Fuji at the stomach before grabbing the smaller boy roughly and leaned him against the glass table. The businessman swiftly pulled out the moving dildo and striped down the flimsy underwear. He then proceeded to stroke himself before spreading Fuji’s ass and thrust deep inside him.

Fuji screamed in pain at the intrusion as the man repeatedly thrust inside him. The man’s penis touched the egg vibrator that was set to the highest setting. Fuji’s inside was abused repeatedly and he could feel trail of blood dripping on his thigh. The smaller man tried to run away. He struggled hard to get free from the man. Whimpering when strong arms caught his tiny wrists and slammed it on the glass floor, immobilizing him.

Fuji kept on begging for the man to stop until his voice turned hoarse from all the screaming and pleading. “No”, “Stop”, “It hurts…” kept on coming out from Fuji’s mouth. The man lifted one of Fuji’s legs for better access, causing the boy to gasp even louder. He squirmed when the man pulled the nipple clamp harshly and continued to pinch it. Not long after, the man came inside him, overflowing his inside with semen. The man slowly pulled out of Fuji and saw his own semen leaked from the lusty hole. He was instantly hard again. 

“Three years and you can borrow him until tomorrow afternoon.” Tezuka intercepts calmly while sipping his wine. The bespectacled man kept his stoic demeanor despite witnessing the whole ordeal. Tezuka waited for a reply but watching those lusty eyes, he knew he has a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight omake after this.


	4. First .5

It was 7 at night when his phone rang again, informing him that the car was downstairs. He had told them to go around the garage where it has more privacy. Exiting his apartment’s flat, Tezuka pressed the elevator’s button and went down to meet them. In his hand, a large oversized coat. 

“You’re late.” Tezuka scolded them, the two young men wearing black suits and ties. “You fucked him, didn't you?” Tezuka quickly noticed as he watched Fuji sleeping at the back seat, wrapped in a thin blanket. Traces of cum decorated his pale thighs, some of them dry but some appeared new. Fuji slept soundly as his chest rose quietly. 

“I don’t know what you talking about.” One of the men replied nervously. They started to act aggressively when Tezuka grabbed one of the men’s hands and broke it. Writhing in pain, the man fall down while his friend looked nervously.

“Listen to me.” Tezuka said sternly, ignoring the frantic man with the broken wrist. “You work for me now, if you see or hear anything interesting from your boss, I want you to inform me.” The bespectacled man calmly explains things to the young men as he approached the back seat. Although appeared to be calm, the young men could sense danger from the man.

“Or I could just call your boss right now and have you killed.” He added. The two men quickly scuffled and drove off after Tezuka wrapped Fuji in the oversize coat and carried him upstairs.

The smaller boy lets out a small grunt as Tezuka moved him to the sofa. Brushing the disheveled hair from his face, Tezuka was relieved there was no other injury other than the red cheek and chapped lips.

“Fuji.” Called Tezuka calmly. “Fuji.” He repeated louder this time, hoping to awaken the sleeping figure. “Uhmm..” Fuji grunted as he pulled the coat even closer. _“This is why I don’t want to own one.”_ Tezuka said to himself. He never had to clean them after because they were Yukimura’s boys.

Eventually he gave up trying to wake the sleeping beauty and carried him to his bathroom, the one that has a bathtub. Placing the boy inside, he tested the water before pouring them on Fuji.

Tezuka examined the boy’s body and found marks of ropes and bruises that turning blue. “ _First job, wonder how long for this one to break_.” Tezuka wondered as he gently rubs soap onto the petite man when he noticed the cock ring still there. “ _The bastard never removed it.”_ Tezuka cursed silently as he traced Fuji’s penis and removed the ring.

Fuji stirred quietly to the touch, moaning as Tezuka rubbed his penis. The bespectacled man proceeded to spread Fuji’s legs and poured warm water on them, causing Fuji to squirm and open his eyes slightly.

“Tezuka?” Fuji called him softly, barely awake.

“Who told you to say my name?” Tezuka replied as he pushed two fingers inside the loosen hole.

“Aaaa…!” Fuji moaned and grabs a hold of Tezuka as the fingers worked their way inside him, twisting and scrapping the semen out of him. “Tezuka…” Fuji called again, his face moved closer and slowly kissing him while Tezuka’s hand pushed deeper inside Fuji.

The bespectacled man returned the kiss and deepens it. Their tongues twirling and devouring each other, the fingers inside pushed that sensitive spot causing Fuji to buckled and came for the first time since last night.

They were both panting for breath and wet when Tezuka pulled away from Fuji and washed his hand at the sink next to the tub. “I can take care of that.” Teased Fuji, noticing the slight bump on Tezuka’s pant.

“Clean yourself.” Tezuka replied coldly as he closed the bathroom door. A sound of the front door closing could be heard soon after. Sinking to the bathtub, Fuji grabbed the showerhead and start cleaning.

The older man didn’t get back until 1 in the morning where he found Fuji sleeping on the couch with a bowl of leftover dinner by his side. He went to the fridge to grab some ice and wrapped it in a hand towel. Approaching the sleeping figure, he placed the bag gently on the boy’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atobe will be in the next chapter. Long live smut!


	5. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said in the last chapter it supposed to be Atobe but in the end 'the story' (or the lack of it) didn't flow quiet smoothly with this chapter. So this one first then Atobe.  
> A little bit of warning, this chapter contains HET (although honestly it shouldn't be a warning, probably lol) and Femdom.

Tezuka brought a woman to his apartment one night. Fuji heard some noises outside the apartment’s door and found the two of them kissing each other passionately. He could smell the alcohol and cigarettes from both of them. 

“Is this him?” The woman said softly, gazing at Fuji with her jet black eyes. She was a few years older than Tezuka and as tall as him. With stern yet beautiful face, the long black dress accentuated her slim figure. Aura of elegance and class radiated from her. Together they appeared like the perfect power couple.

Tezuka grunted as a reply to the question. Ignoring Fuji, the bespectacled man guided the woman inside the apartment. “You don’t tie him anymore? Not scared he’s gonna run?” The woman asked as she made herself comfortable in the apartment. “He’s fine.” Tezuka replied sharply. The stoic man decided to gave him some trust for not complaining or trying to run away, even after servicing couple more clients since his first one.

The bespectacled man opened a chilled bottle of wine and proceed to pour the content to the two wine glasses in his kitchen. The smaller boy sat at the sofa, unsure what to do. He was about to suggest waiting outside when Tezuka gave the woman a glass of wine and guided her to his room. Fuji saw the door closed and soon after, the smaller boy could hear the bed creaks.

Soft moaning came behind the door and grew louder as the bed creaked more frequently. Fuji decided to mind his own business and turn in for the night. He made himself comfortable on the sofa and about to pull up the blanket when he heard the door clicked open.

“Fuji.” The brown haired boy heard his name called. “Come here.”

With his perfect smile, Fuji approached Tezuka who was standing by the main bedroom’s door. The bespectacled man has taken off the black suit and left the black woolen pants on. Fuji could see the tailored pants unbuttoned, no longer smooth, and the taller man’s chiseled abs was proudly on display. Although slightly covered in sweat, Tezuka remained emotionless after sex. Behind him, Fuji watched the woman pulled up her underwear and fastened her bra. Looking satisfied as she rests on the bed.

“Take off your clothes.” Tezuka ordered Fuji as if it was nothing. Fuji gave the new master a glaring look before taking off the white t-shirt and short. Unsure whether to take off his underwear, the smaller man pointed to his boxer where Tezuka gave a cold glare and slight nod before returning to the room.

Fuji swiftly pulled down his underwear and entered the room. The smaller man could feel the sharp gaze coming from the woman. Watching his naked body closely.

“Come here.” The woman commanded Fuji softly. The smaller man glanced at Tezuka quickly before complying with the command. Fuji climbed on the wide, king-sized bed and approached the woman slowly. She licked her lips

“Just remember your end of the deal.” Fuji heard Tezuka said quickly before throwing a box full of toys on the bed. “Yes yes.” The woman quickly replied as she started to kiss Fuji softly on his lips. She pushed the brown haired man down and spread his legs wide, fully displaying his lusty hole and the soft cock.

The woman started to fondle Fuji’s ball and stroke his tiny cock. Fuji moaned softly to the touch and didn’t realize when Tezuka grabbed the smaller man from behind. Using his powerful arms, the bespectacled man locked Fuji’s legs and spread him wider in front of the woman.

“Have you fucked a girl, Fuji?” The woman asked seductively as she increased her pace on Fuji’s manhood. The brown haired man moaned louder as the soft hand skillfully stroked his sensitive cock. “Ughmm… “ Fuji squirmed when Tezuka nibbled on his sensitive ears.

The woman continued fondling and stroking Fuji’s cock, causing the smaller man to mewled in pleasure. “I-I’m close…” Said Fuji in between the moans. His penis leaked of precum and stood rigidly between his legs. Tezuka’s legs now spread him from behind. The stoic man used his hands to roamed on Fuji’s chest, pinching and teasing the sensitive nipples.

“Uhrmm…” Fuji moaned to every stroke before coming hard. He spilled semen all over the woman’s hand and his own chest. His hole twitched rapidly, opening and closing every time he breathed. Watching the scene, the woman’ eyes were filled with lust as she saw Fuji’s flushed face and his tantalizing condition. She brought her semen covered to fingers to Fuji’s mouth and watched the smaller man sucked and licked it cleanly.

 “I can fuck you all day.” Said the woman fiercely as she licked her lips and rummaged through the toy box. She pulled out couple of stuffs and proceeded to attach the black leather collar to Fuji’s neck and cuffed his hand using the strap that was connected to the collar, immobilizing the boy’ hands.

Lubing the next toy, the woman swiftly inserted the anal pump inside Fuji. She licked her lips in anticipation and started to pump the air inside the toy. Fuji moaned loudly as the toy slowly expanded his inside.

“No... Stop...” Fuji pleaded hopelessly. He could feel the toy growing inside him, stretching his sensitive lining. His cock started to grew and leaked precum. Fuji moaned loudly when the woman turned on another penis shaped vibrator to the highest setting and brushed it against Fuji’s cock.

The sudden vibration sent shivers to his body and Fuji gasped loudly when the vibrator teased the tip of his leaked penis. His body started to buckle and the smaller man squirmed inside Tezuka’s strong hold. He wanted to cross his legs but Tezuka’s thighs firmly spread his legs open.

The woman moved the vibrator to tease the smaller man’s stomach before moving it around the perky nipples, teasing it. “No.. Stop…” Fuji gasped as the toy massages his sensitive nipples. 

His insides were expanded painfully by the anal pump and saliva started to drips from his mouth as the smaller man gasps to gather his breath. The woman responded to the boy’s plead by filling the small mouth with the penis shaped vibrator. Fuji sucked on the toy tightly as the device buzzed rapidly inside his mouth.

Through his teary blue coloured eyes, the smaller man watched the woman touched herself inside the expensive looking lingerie. Her breathing increased as she roughly pulled out the saliva-coated toy from Fuji’s mouth. Fuji felt the anal pump nudging inside him and saw the woman pulling the cord. 

“Don’t… Please.” Fuji pleaded, knowing full well what the woman was about to do. His pleads fall to deaf ears as she swiftly pulled the pumps out of the stretched hole. The smaller man screamed and came for the second time. 

Sobbing, Fuji tried to gathers his breath. The woman watched the lewd hole twitching frequently and immediately nudged the penis shaped vibrator against Fuji’s entrance.

The smaller man squirmed as another toy spread his entrance slowly. He tried to struggle but Tezuka quickly grabbed Fuji’s penis and stroke it.

“Aa!.. Aaaa… haaa…!” Fuji squirmed as the vibrating toy stretched his inside again, roughly. The rapid vibrations teased the sensitive opening and violate his inner muscle. A slender finger then went inside, alongside the long toy, and started to push Fuji’s inner lining. 

“Where is it?” The woman asked curiously as she rummaged through Fuji’s sensitive inner lining, trying to find that sensitive spot.

“It’s here.” Tezuka said quickly and slipped his finger into the wet hole, guiding the woman’s finger as they pushed the sensitive spot hard.

 “AAAaghhh….!!” Fuji yelped as his hips buckled. He was about to come for the third time if Tezuka’s thumb did not push the tip hard and grab the smaller penis tightly to prevent Fuji from coming.

“Give me the cock ring.” The bespectacled man said calmly and the woman complied quickly as she rummaged through the box. She pulled out another version of cock ring, where a bullet vibrator was attached to the device. With great delights, the woman slipped the cock ring along Fuji’s shaft and turned on the device.

Fuji whimpered as both toys vibrated hard against his private parts and the two fingers from two different people stretching him. “Aaa! Aaa..! urghmm…-” Fuji moaned as the woman pulled out her fingers and abused the smaller man’s nipple. Twisting it hard before kissing Fuji again and quickly switching to devours Tezuka’s mouth. 

The taller man got the hint and pushed Fuji aside to please the woman. Fuji watched the two of them fucked each other. With his hands restrained to his chest, the smaller boy whimpered as his inside and penis pulsed rapidly. Unable to come, Fuji ended up grinding against the sheet and watched Tezuka ripped the condom, applied it on his penis and entered the woman.

The woman moaned loudly as Tezuka gently rocked her. Fuji couldn’t stop imagining him in the position of the woman, pinned underneath Tezuka’s warm body with his large manhood gently moving in and out of his lewd hole. 

Fuji squirmed in desperation, wanting his release. His restrained hands struggled to get free causing the leather straps to left bruises on his delicate waist.

“I wanna fuck him.” The woman said in between her moans.

“Bring a strap-on next time.” Tezuka said quickly as he increased the pace. After a couple more thrust, they both came together and lied on the bed, panting for breath. Tezuka then quickly gathered himself and threw away the condom.

Fuji continued to whimpers when the woman fixed her lingerie and grabbed her purse for some cigarettes. She offered one to Tezuka who quickly pulled one and grabbed the lighter.

“Never with a woman...” The woman said calmly as she exhaled the cigarettes. Her feet started to stroke Fuji’s penis and slide the cock ring away causing Fuji to unloads onto the bed. “That cock of your can’t satisfies anyone. You are born to be fuck by other people.” She added quickly, taunting the smaller man.

“I’ll fuck you next time.” The woman said happily as she fixed her hair and put on the black dress.

The toy was still buzzing rapidly inside Fuji as he kneeled down on the bed. Her words rang across his mind.

Extinguishing his cigarette, the stoic man get out of the bed and grab the white shirt left on the floor. “I’ll give you a lift home.” Tezuka offered as he buttoned his crumpled shirts.

“No need, they already waiting downstairs.” The woman replied easily. She stroked Fuji’s hair before leaving the room. “Next time.” She said with lust in her eyes.

Tezuka accompanied the woman to the apartment’s lobby and saw a black car with the driver waiting for her. The woman gave him a quick kiss on the bespectacled man’s cheek. 

“Thanks for tonight, as always.” She smiled. “I’ll see it done as soon as possible.” The woman added before entering the car. Tezuka closed the door gently and watched the car drove through the night.

When he returned to the apartment, Tezuka saw Fuji on the bed, trying to push the vibrating toy out using his inner muscle. The smaller man whimpered and was halfway through the toy.

“Fuji.” Tezuka called softly, notifying his presence. Fuji watched Tezuka with his blue eyes, wet from the tears and desperately begging for help. The bespectacled man pulled out the toy swiftly and unlocked the leather straps and the collar. Fuji nursed his bruised wrist and Tezuka watched the tiny manhood partially hard, leaking again. 

“I’ll clean up.” Fuji said weakly as he stood up from the bed. His legs shake and almost gave up when Tezuka grabbed his wrist and start kissing the smaller boy passionately. 

Fuji moaned through the kiss as Tezuka squeezed the smaller man’s butt cheek tightly. The bespectacled man traced the loose entrance and inserted three fingers inside him causing Fuji to gasp. The fingers skillfully pushed the sensitive spot, moving in and out of the wet hole. 

“Fuck me.” Fuji cried out as he felt his entrance widen. “Fuck me.” Fuji repeated.

Tezuka heard the pleading and pushed Fuji down to the messy bed. Turning Fuji around to his knees, Tezuka unbuttoned his pants and positioned himself at Fuji’s entrance before slamming hard on the boy.

“AAA..! AAA…! Aaa!” Fuji screamed as the large cock thrust inside him repeatedly. His knees scraping through the bed sheet as Tezuka moved in and out of the lewd hole. Fuji squirmed through the rough thrust.

“Gently…” Fuji whispered through the pillow. “Fuck me gently.” The smaller man repeated. The image of Tezuka rocking against the woman slowly and lovingly kept repeating in his head. “Gently.” Fuji cried again.

Tezuka heard the soft whisper and turned Fuji around. The stoic man saw tears flowing from the blue eyes, pleading at him. Tezuka licked away the tears and started kissing Fuji’s forehead softly. Fuji sobbed through the kisses until Tezuka captured his lips again.

Their tongues twirled around each other causing Fuji to moan in between the kisses. Tezuka gently spread Fuji’ legs and thrust inside the smaller boy slowly. “Urhmm…” Fuji mewled as his insides expand through the gentle thrust.

“Tezuka..” Fuji called again as the taller man nibbled on his neck. The smaller man grabbed Tezuka’s back for support when the pace increased. Tezuka could feel the nails scratching his back as he watched the beautiful man underneath him moaned in pleasure. 

Fuji came first and Tezuka followed after few more strokes. Both of them covered in sweat and flushed red from the heat. Exhausted, Fuji falls asleep as Tezuka pulled out slowly, spilling semen from the loose hole. The stoic man then slumped to the side of the bed, removing his messy shirt and pants before pulling the blankets to cover them. His body was sticky from sweat but he was too tired to take shower.

He placed his glasses at the nightstand and went to bed. Next to him, Fuji was sleeping peacefully. Eyes puffed red from crying, the slender boy breathes softly as his chest rises gently.

Few hours later, Tezuka awoken to a warm bodily presence behind him. Fuji had moved closer and placed one of his arms around the stoic man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, next will be Atobe then I'm cooking up some juicy Ryoma and maybe Inui as well... Everyone with Fuji! Hooray.   
> Comments or kudos will be nice, at least I will know whether people loving this or am I too dirty minded.


	6. Atobe

He should have known something was wrong from when he received that message from that particular person. He was proven right as soon as he opens the door to his apartment. A pair of shoes that does not belong to him greeted Tezuka as he entered his apartment. It was left messily at the front door. 

“Atobe…” He called his friend with silent anger in his tone as he watched a familiar figure tied in a provocative way and on display in his living room. 

“Hey there.” The man called Atobe replied with a relaxed attitude. He has slightly longer hair than Tezuka and darker brown with a mole right under his right eyes. “Don’t you like it?” Teased Atobe as he pointed to the figure in front of him.

Wearing nothing but a white shirt that was mostly unbuttoned, Fuji had his hands tied to the back with a rope that also bound his shoulder and chest. His right leg tied together uncomfortably with his thigh and raised up, revealing his puckered hole and manhood to view. Atobe had lifted the rope quiet high that Fuji had to stand tiptoed on his left leg. To finish it off, the smaller boy was gagged with a red coloured sash. Fuji gave the new guest deathly glare for putting him in such position.

“What are you doing?” Tezuka asked the diva while Fuji started to struggle. The rope started to dig uncomfortably into his skin and he had to lean his weight and balance on his left leg.

“Oh.” Atobe replied teasingly as he traced Fuji’s manhood using a black riding crop. “Nothing.” He smiled sly, watching the smaller man squirmed and grunting in protest when the stiff whip teased it way to the puckered hole. Feeling devious, Atobe used the black riding crop and hit Fuji’s inner thigh hard. Red marked appeared instantly as Fuji grunted in pain. Tears started to swell.

“Stop it.” Ordered Tezuka angrily as he grabbed the riding crop and tossed it to the sofa. “What do you want?”

“Can’t a friend come to visit?” Atobe replied with a smirk in his face and used his hand now to massage the pale, white thigh.

“What do you want?” Tezuka repeated, sounded more serious as he glared at the diva.

Atobe slumped to the sofa like a sign of defeat. “I heard you got a new toy, isn’t unfair not letting ‘one’ of your best friends to come and play with it.” Atobe explained playfully. “I even brought a gift.”

He grabbed a small black box near him and opens it, producing a thin rod with bumpy texture as it was made of small circle with a ring attached at the end. Fuji saw the toy and started to squirm angrily.

“Oh so you know what this is.” Atobe pointed disappointedly. “That’s ashamed.” He continued as he brought the toy closer to Fuji that tried to shake his way out of the binds.

“One hour.” Tezuka relents. Knowing full well his friend would never leave if he did not get what he wants. Fuji glared and gave sounds of protest at Tezuka that goes ignored by the stoic man.

“Did you hear that?” Teased Atobe as he started kissing Fuji’s neck. “You are mine for one hour.”

Tired, Tezuka slumped to the sofa and checks his phone. The message _"I’m visiting"_  still on displayed.

Fuji grunted in anger when Atobe started touching him. That grunts soon changed to gasp as Atobe skillfully pinched his nipple and fucked his hole with those long, delicate fingers. His body betrayed him as his manhood grew under Atobe’s touch.

“You ready for this?” Atobe asked teasingly as he coated the rod and the tip of Fuji’s penis with lube. Tezuka watched intensely at the side, not participating nor helping Fuji.

Fuji squirmed as Atobe held his penis steadily, trying to find that delicate opening. He pushed the rod slowly causing Fuji to scream through the gagged sash. It was only the second time this happened to him. 

Enjoying the sweet sound, Atobe pulled the rod and jam it roughly for the second time. Tears flowed from Fuji’s beautiful eyes and grunts turned to sobs as his body went through the shock.

_“It hurts…”_ Fuji cried to himself as Atobe kept on pushing the rod inside his urethra. That was when he realized another pair of hand was holding him. Behind him, Tezuka was biting his ear and gently flicking his nipples. The soft touch made Fuji gasped in pleasure as Atobe finally inserted the rod till the end, plugging the urethra.

Tezuka undid the sash that kept Fuji quiet and started kissing him passionately. His large, wide hands roamed Fuji’s chest from behind, pinching and stroking the sensitive nipples. Fuji moaned through the kiss and the sensation of sweet pain from Tezuka. Although plugged painfully, Fuji’s cock drips precum in form of droplets.

“Uhmm.. AA… Aaa... Aa!!” Fuji moaned loudly as Atobe lifted his other leg and inserted his lube-coated penis inside Fuji. It was good that Tezuka was holding the smaller boy or the rope would dig further onto his exposed skin.

Stretched, Fuji breathing fastens as Atobe started to move. Slowly at first, as if teasing him, Atobe then picked up his pace while moving the urethra plug in and out. Fuji screamed out in pain and pleasure with Tezuka continued to abuse his nipples and kissing the back of his neck.

After a few more thrust, Fuji felt the familiar sensation of warm loads releasing inside him. His penis now throbbing in pain, denied of release with the rod firmly inside, teasing the sensitive organ with its bumpy texture. 

Whispering to Fuji, Atobe deviously smiled as he told him to “tighten his asshole” before he pulled out to not let it wasted. Fuji complied as always and tried his best to prevent any leakage as Atobe removed his penis out of Fuji’s lewd hole. Soft moaned escaped from Fuji’s red lips.

“Pull it out.” Fuji pleaded to the two men, begging for the rod to be taken from his urethra. He whimpered when Atobe touched the tip of his penis and pushed the rod deeper inside, twirling the end ring around his finger. “Please.” Begged Fuji.

Checking his watch, Tezuka returned to the sofa and sat down. Fuji noticed the slight bump in his trousers. Atobe also moved closer to the sofa and grab the black riding crop that was tossed. He then released the rope that lifted Fuji’s right leg causing Fuji to drop on the floor hard. His hand still tied behind his back. The sudden drop caused Fuji to unclench his muscle that some semen leaked through from his entrance.

“What did I said?” Atobe warned Fuji as he grab one of his leg and raised it high, exposing his private part. His hole started to leak again and Fuji winced in pain when Atobe applied pressure on his private part using his feets. “What did I said?”

“To tighten my asshole.” Fuji answered in tears.

“That’s right.” Atobe replied in satisfaction. Lust filled his eyes as he ordered Fuji to turn around and get on his knee, with his ass lifted high. The smaller man complied weakly.

“Good boy.” He praised Fuji while brushing the end of the riding crop through his back. The white shirt had come loose and gathered at the tied hand, exposing Fuji’s pale shoulder and back.

He shivered, knowing what would come soon. He could feel the trail of semen dripping on his thigh. He no longer had the strength or will to clench his asshole. With his face on the ground, Fuji turned his gaze to Tezuka, sitting comfortably at the sofa. Although void of any expression, Fuji could see a hint of lust in his eyes when the bespectacled man stared at him intensely.

“AAAa!” Fuji shouted as the riding crop hit him hard. Tears filled his eyes as the hit kept on coming and hitting his ass harder. Atobe smiled gleefully looking at his handy work. There were cuts and red marks clearly visible across Fuji’s ass.

Exhausted, Fuji almost fainted from the pain. His penis throbbed painfully and his ass swollen from the painful treatment. His consciousness fading when he heard Tezuka called out Atobe’s name in a disagreement tone.

“I do what I want, he is mine for an hour.” Atobe answered fiercely as he took out the pill and put it inside his mouth. He proceeds to grab Fuji’s head and kissed him roughly, shoving the pill inside Fuji’s mouth. Fuji tried to push him away and groaned in protest but he ended up swallowing the pill.

Atobe ended the kiss and left Fuji panting. He proceeds to stroke Fuji’s erection and moved the rod in and out again, causing delightful response from the boy. He pushed the boy down to his backside and spread Fuji’s legs wide. The slender boy’s penis now wet from precum and the puckered hole contracts with every breath that he took.

Fuji’s skin glisten from the sweat and his face flushed bright red as he gasped for air. Watching the little boy writhed underneath him, Atobe was filled with lust so great he was ready to fuck Fuji senselessly when he heard Tezuka called out to him. 

“20 more minutes.” He said to Atobe, still sat at the sofa calmly, watching the two of them.

Fuji couldn’t help but smiled and be amazed that in the end, everyone obeyed Tezuka with no exception. “You little bitch.” Atobe replied angrily as he noticed Fuji’s delight when Tezuka reminded the diva about his time limit. He slapped Fuji hard as a punishment when an idea got to him.

“Suck him.” Atobe commanded Fuji as he grabs the smaller boy roughly and threw him underneath Tezuka.

“This is not part of the deal.” Said Tezuka firmly as he gave deathly stare at Atobe. He was about to leave when Fuji caught his leg and started to unzip his pants.

“Fuji!” Groaned Tezuka as Fuji started kissing and swallow him whole. Fuji then started to grind his own erection to the floor, hoping for more friction as the pill started to work. When Fuji saw the hint of lust in his new master, there was a part of him that wanted to see Tezuka lost his control, to see that stoic face flushed with pleasure.

Atobe was filled with delight, watching the two of them getting on. He grabbed Fuji’s ass and spread the buttocks as he prepared to plunge inside him again.

“Don’t bite.” Atobe warned as he thrust deep inside Fuji. It was looser than the first time but still quiet tight. Fuji gasped and almost bite down that resulted in another death glare from Tezuka. The semen left inside of him acted as a lubricant. It made squelching sound every time Atobe pounded into him.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Threatened Tezuka as he started to feel the heat inside him. Fuji was clearly holding back on the first night he brought the boy home. Tezuka started to grunts and moaned as Fuji sucked him skillfully.

Watching Tezuka slowly enjoying himself and finally showed some kind of emotions, Fuji would gladly celebrate his win if the other man weren’t fucking him roughly. The heat also risen inside him, the pill started to work and Fuji wished hard his hand weren’t tied. He wanted to touch himself badly.

“Touch me.” Fuji pleaded as he glanced over to Atobe. His penis throbbed even more due to the pill, he could feel the heat deep down and every thrust Atobe made sent waves of pleasure through his body.

Fuji panted hard and he could no longer continued to blow Tezuka. His mind and sight was starting to blur. He continuously moaned through every thrust Atobe made. “Touch me.” He pleaded again. Tezuka graced over his lips and pushed his thumb inside Fuji’s mouth. Fuji sucked it and pleaded again. “Touch me, please.” 

He no longer cared for the rod plugging his urethra. He wanted someone to stroke his hard length. Tears flowed again and he yelped when Atobe lifted him up, giving Tezuka the full view.

Atobe’s hand travelled down and inserted a finger inside Fuji’s stretched hole while the other hand holding him up. “Two in one?” Atobed asked slyly as he stretched the hole bigger using his fingers. Fuji moaned loudly as Atobe stretched him further. His hole leaked of semen and precum.

Tezuka stood up as he accepted Atobe’s invitation. He holds Fuji’s legs and lifted it, proceeded to spread it wide and pushed his own erection inside Fuji. The hole stretched forcefully, drawing some blood as Fuji screamed in pain.

“Tezuka.” Fuji called him, tears in his eyes. “Tezuka…” Fuji called again softly, slightly moaning through his name.

Fuji gasped for breath as Tezuka and Atobe filled his inside and stretched it to the maximum. He never had two cocks inside of him. It was mostly anal pumps, play of multiple dildos inside him or people taking turns on him, never two full-grown cocks inside of him.

Tezuka kissed Fuji hard and started to move along with Atobe. Fuji’s groans of pain started to change into moans as Tezuka and Atobe skillfully play with his nipples and thrust deep inside him. The medicine made him feel every touch and friction intensely.

“I wanna come!” Fuji begged to the two men with every thrust they made inside him but they both ignored his request and continue to pound him. After a few more synchronized thrust, the men unload inside Fuji. The warm liquid filled Fuji fully that some of them leaked through straight away.

Tezuka the first to withdraw from Fuji followed by Atobe as they both held on to Fuji. Atobe then removed the binding that tied Fuji’s hand. Fuji barely had the strength to move the bruised arms. “I wanna come.” Fuji repeated again as he leaned his body to Tezuka for support.

“Remove it yourself.” Atobe whispered softly to Fuji while nibbling his ears. Too tired to argue, Fuji was just glad he was given permission to come. Using his shaken hand, Fuji reached the rod inside his urethra and pulled it slowly. He cried out as the rod's irregular shape grazed the delicate opening. Droplets of cum started to spill.

“I can’t…” Fuji whimpered as he struggled to remove the rod completely. He had to stop halfway, he couldn’t keep his hands steady and the sensation was overwhelming him. Without warning, Tezuka proceeds to grab the ring at the top of the urethra plug and pulled it out in a swift motion causing Fuji to come hard.

 

* * *

 

Fallen asleep on the sofa after a couple more go with Fuji, Atobe was awoken by sounds of moaning coming from the bedroom. With the door left open, the diva could barely see the two figures fucking each other.

Fuji was naked with legs spread open and on top of Tezuka, riding him hard. His face flushed red and with every thrust from the other man, the rigid cock leaked more precum. Still affected by the pill, Fuji couldn't stop moving his hips despite the exhaustion. 

Underneath the smaller boy, on that wide, king-sized bed, Tezuka laid naked. No longer in his usual cool demeanor, Tezuka also gave in to the lust as he thrust deep inside Fuji.

“I can’t…” Fuji finally slumped on top of Tezuka, exhausted. He was still hard and his inside was full. “I’m sorry…” Fuji apologized softly. His eyes started to swell again.

Tezuka responded by turning Fuji to the bed and gently kissing him. Fuji opens his mouth wide, accepting the kiss as their tongues explored each other. Tezuka started to move again, slowly, as he deepens the kiss. His hands, tangled with Fuji, strongly hold the brown haired boy down. 

“Aaa.. aaa… aaa…!” Fuji moaned in pleasure. He was treated with soft kisses and thrust that blown his mind with pleasure. Tezuka then increased the rhythm and they both ended up coming in the same time.

Atobe watched the whole thing before deciding to slip out quietly and left the couple alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next updates might take awhile. I'm halfway through finishing the next one but currently lost on how to continue the lack of story.  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos XD Glad to know you enjoy this.


	7. Sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda based on a request. I wrote this and then it kinda went on tangent from normal 'student and teacher' play - most likely.  
> It kinda went a bit dark as well...

It bound to happen eventually. Fuji had the same kind of clients before, the one that made him dress up and play the role to excite them. He had go through the cat play, the innocent virgin, the sensual maid, and many others. They all ended up the same; lust filled their eyes and they fucked him roughly, leaving him bloody and raw. 

So it wasn’t a surprised when his new master tossed him the white sailor school uniform, complete with the red tie and the navy blue mini skirt. Inspecting the girl uniform, he often wondered what his life would be if he lived normally.

If things didn’t happen the way it did, if he could go to school normally. Would he made friends and live a normal life or would it be the same, with people turning against him, raping him as always. Fuji decided to forget about it as he pulled up the white, bikini styled panty and fasten the see-through bra made of soft fabric and decorated with lace. 

“I don’t think high school girls wear this kind of bra.” Fuji teased the bespectacled man who gave him a cold stare as a reply. The smaller man strangely found satisfaction in teasing the new master. If he could change that stoic expression, Fuji considered himself winning the battle.

Fuji proceeded to wear the sailor top and fasten the pleated, mini skirt. With his slender build and feminine face, Fuji could easily be mistaken for a high school girl while wearing such uniform.

“So what is it?” Fuji continued as he tied the bowtie and pulled up the knee-high socks. “Innocent virgin? Disobedient student? Or am I the dominant one?” Fuji said gleefully, his smile grew wider as he continued to tease Tezuka.

“A student that start fucking his teacher, isn't that exciting!” The smaller man continued happily.

“You can discuss that with him.” The stoic man cut Fuji’s excitement coldly. “Let’s go.” He ordered.

Fuji gave a disappointing sigh before grabbing the oversized coat and covered his cute outfits. They both head downstairs to the car park and drove quietly to a normal looking home.

Fuji read the name outside, _Kawamura_.

The stoic man quickly rang the doorbell. “It’s me.” Tezuka said and the gate open automatically. The front door clicked soon after they reached the porch. Fuji saw a nice looking man, around the same age as Tezuka but slightly taller. With round brown eyes and rough pointy hair, the man looked harmless.

“Here’s your bonus.” Tezuka said quickly as he pushed Fuji to the homeowner. “Drop him at my house in 3 hours.”

The man looked nervous as he caught the smaller boy and nodded in agreement. He quickly closed the door and Fuji heard the car drove off.

“Fuji is it?” The smaller man heard the man asked. Fuji nodded. “I’m Kawamura Takashi.” The man gave his full name to Fuji and quickly regrets it.

“Aa-! I-I probably shouldn’t give out my real name...” He stuttered in panic. “Pl-please don’t tell anyone. Tezuka was just doing me a favour.” The man quickly added.

It was a first for Fuji, to have such a hopeless man in front of him. Usually by now, he would have been on the floor blowing or be fucked roughly by these men.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.” Said Fuji. “More like I don’t have anyone to tell anyway.” Added the smaller man quickly with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Kawamura proceeded to guide him to his study room. Fuji saw nothing out of ordinary as he entered the room. The smaller man was expecting some sex toys or bondage gear lying around but he only saw piles and rows of books that filled the dusty rooms.

“Do you want anything to drink?” The man asked kindly as he approached a cabinet filled with bottled alcohol.

“No, its okay.” Fuji replied unsurely. He was never treated like this.

 “You sure?” The taller man asked again. Fuji nodded as he watched the man’s hand shook nervously as he pulled out his phone and set something up, before placing it on top of the study desk at the corner of the room.

“Then, co-could you please sit here?” Kawamura asked nervously, his voice started to break as he grabbed a chair tucked near the study desk and positioned the chair in the middle of the room. Fuji complied quickly and seated himself comfortably on the chair.

“Oh, please take off you coat as well.” Added the man.

With his mesmerizing smile, Fuji quickly took off the large coat, revealing the sailor school uniform, and quickly tossed the coat to the side of the room. Fuji then made himself comfortable again on the chair. 

“What now, _sensei?_ ” Fuji quickly added, teasing the nervous man. He purposely crossed his legs to show his pale thighs.

The man was taken aback by Fuji’s action. “Please don’t do that.” Kawamura quickly added, his face started to blush innocently. Fuji couldn’t help but teased the man further as he slowly pulled the skirt to reveal a glimpse of the white panty.

“Do this?” Fuji tilted his head while licking his lips seductively. He never felt such thrill, being the one to teased the other man rather than the one that was abused. That feeling quickly ended when the smaller man quickly slumped to the cold floor, his left cheek stings.

 “Fuji, you are a virgin, aren’t you?” Asked the man as he hovered above the fallen Fuji. “Virgin shouldn’t do such naughty things especially when they are only a high school student. I’m going to need to punish you.” The man taunted. His voice and attitude changed completely from the man that Fuji met earlier.

 Fuji’s eyes widen in fear. “Kawamura?” He asked softly, unsure of the situation when another hand slapped his right cheek. Fuji squirmed as he hit the floor again.

“Its Kawamura _sensei_ , isn’t?” The man stared at Fuji intensely, reminding the smaller boy. The man was about to hit Fuji again when the smaller man caught on the game. Although scared and confused with both cheek burning, Fuji quickly grabbed the man’s leg and apologized.

“I’m sorry _sensei_ , I can’t help it… This virgin ass of mine wants your hot, bulging cock.” Fuji quickly said, pleading to the taller man. “Forgive me for being such a naughty, naughty student…” He added lewdly. Kawamura traced Fuji’s soft, red lips when the smaller man finished his sentence.

“My sweet Fuji, what would you do without me.” The man replied proudly and pushed Fuji harshly to the cold floor. Kawamura proceeded to lift up the mini skirt using his feet and saw the bulge underneath Fuji’s underwear.

“Tsk tsk… such a naughty student. You do deserve some punishment. A boy and yet you wear such naughty thing.” Said Kawamura with lust starting to fill his eyes. “With such white panty as well.” He added as he reached down and traced Fuji’s hole without taking off the panty.

“What pink colour…” The man remarked before inserting a finger into the hole, causing Fuji to squirms. Kawamura’s finger explored the hole easily, causing the man to be suspicious. 

“What’s this!?” He asked furiously. “Aren’t you supposed to be a virgin?” Kawamura continued sternly as he pushed and explored the inside roughly. Fuji yelped to the touch and feared another hit from the unstable man that he quickly thought of a reply.

“Forgive me sensei,” Fuji replied hastily. “I-I’ve been fingering myself. Preparing for your dick to enter me and spread me slowly.” The smaller man added, hoping it will ease the anger. Unfortunately his plan backfire as the man roughly inserts another finger and violently scissoring Fuji’s inside.

“Hhmgmm...!” Fuji yelped at the sudden intrusion. He tried adjusting to the movement but when Kawamura decided to add another finger and moved the fingers in and out of Fuji’s hole, the smaller man cried louder. 

Despite the painful invasion, Fuji could feel his manhood growing underneath the tight panty. Drops of precum stained the white fabric. Kawamura pulled out his hands when he saw the underwear’s stain grew larger.

“Student shouldn’t talk with such dirty words.” The man added as he grabs Fuji’ legs and lifted them. The smaller man’s ass now hovered above the ground as two strong arms held his lower body.

Kawamura proceeded to lick the stained underwear. He sucked the tiny bulge strongly and took delight in smelling the fabric. Fuji shifted uncomfortably before moaning to the touch when the tongue traveled down and teased the sensitive entrance.

“Aaa-!” Fuji squirmed as the wet tongue licked his hole before exploring the inside, licking the sensitive lining. Kawamura then shifted Fuji’s leg to the smaller man’s chest for easier access.

“Urghmmm…” Fuji moaned to the warm and wet tongue exploring his inside. His erection grew stronger causing the white underwear to be drenched in precum and saliva. “ _Sensei…_ ” Fuji called softly causing the man withdrew his tongue.

“What do you want, Fuji?” Kawamura asked the smaller man as he kissed the pale thigh and slowly.

“ _Sensei…_ ” Fuji called again in such sweet tone. “I want you.” The smaller man added slyly, he too knew how to play this game.

Fuji reached down and pulled back his underwear partly, exposing only his buttocks while leaving the front part covered by the white fabric. Fuji proudly displayed his lewd hole by parting the butt cheek.

“ _Sensei…_ please?” Fuji pleaded while innocently pouting his lips. With a slight wiggle of his butt, the smaller man hoped it would satisfy the other man.

Kawamura answered by releasing his grips and went behind the study desk. The man pulled out one of the drawer and withdrew a long rope from it. “ _So that’s where he kept it_.” Fuji thought to himself as Kawamura prepared the rope.

“Pull up your top.” Kawamura ordered. Fuji complied and lifted up the school uniform, showing the see-through bra. His small nipples, visibly erect, brushed against the white-laced bra. 

“School girls shouldn’t wear such a thing.” The man added as he began to tie Fuji’s body roughly. “ _That’s what I said.”_ Fuji gave a silent curse to Tezuka for putting him in such position. His cheeks were still burning from the painful slap.

When the man finished, Fuji was on the floor, tied up with ropes that go around his chest and to the back, where his hands were tied roughly. The rope continued down to the crotch creating a V-section. The school uniform’s shirt and skirt were tied together and pulled up to expose the bra and Fuji’s lower area. The white underwear was also tied together with the rope, still in compromising position that left Fuji’s growing erection covered and the bum cheeks exposed.

The man looked at his handy work before releasing a satisfying sound. He untied the ribbon around Fuji’s sailor uniform and used it to blindfold the smaller man. Fuji gave sounds of protest when the red ribbon covered his eyes. He never liked being blindfolded.

Kawamura licked Fuji’s face after tying the ribbon before tasting that sweet mouth. Pair of hands then sneak their way to the white laced, see-through bra and caressed the sensitive nipples.

“Hmmphh…!” Fuji moaned through the kiss while the other man continued to twist and pinch the sensitive nipples. The darkness intensified his senses and the smaller man felt more vulnerable under touches that he couldn’t see. That same pair of hands soon traveled down and groped Fuji’s ass. Kawamura gave the soft buttocks a hard squeezed, causing Fuji to gasp.

Kawamura continued to kiss Fuji roughly, sloppily explored and sucked Fuji’s red lips. The pair of hands that groped him started to tease the entrance again. The man used his fingers to spread the puckered hole before inserting two fingers at once.

Fuji yelped to the invasion as it scratched his inside. The smaller man started to grinds his tied up body against the other man as the fingers thrust deep inside puckered hole. Kawamura continued to kiss Fuji roughly, excited by the friction between them.

Then slowly, in the back of Fuji’s mind, an image started to form inside the smaller man. Another familiar face, instead of the current man holding him, was kissing him slowly, full of passion and yet gentle. Fuji opened his mouth wider when he imagined the familiar bespectacled man kissing him. He moaned when he thought of the rough, chaffed fingers currently inside him was another set of warm, hard fingers touching the sensitive spot.

The smaller man could feel the heat rising within him. His erections grew harder against the fabric as he thought of Tezuka roaming his body. He almost called out the wrong name if the other man didn’t pull out his fingers so suddenly.

“Aren’t you a lewd one?” Kawamura said, watching the smaller man’s erection grew. Releasing Fuji from his grasp, the brown haired man then heard the sound of a drawer being pulled and items shuffled through.

“Sensei?” Called Fuji softly, panting. The grinding has tightened the ropes. Fuji tried to use the discomfort to clear his mind from images of Tezuka. It affected the smaller man so much that he wanted to touch himself, to fill his inside while calling out to the bespectacled man. Fuji started to grunts softly and moved his hips against the cold floor. He knew it will just tighten the rope more but his body felt hot and he wanted to come, to clear his mind from Tezuka. 

The smaller man was so distracted he didn't realized Kawamura was in front of him when the man pushed him down to the floor and spread his legs wide. A circular object started to tease his exposed entrance.

“Were you thinking of someone else, Fuji?” Asked Kawamura suddenly. Fuji froze when he heard the question. Did the man know he was imagining Tezuka when he kissed him harshly? Fuji wondered, fearing for another hit.

“I saw you.” Kawamura said as he nudged the black anal beads, stringed loosely together, at the puckered hole. “With that other boy, kissing behind the gym, thinking you weren’t seen.” The man added. His tone was filled with jealousy and anger.

Fuji started to wonder whether Kawamura was just into the role-playing or seriously crazy. The smaller man wanted to reply but he yelped instead when the large anal beads was pushed inside the loosen hole.

”Let’s see how many beads you can swallow.” The man added as he pushed the second bead inside the loosen hole, stretching the entrance before disappearing inside. The smaller man whimpered as the large anal beads filled his inside, one by one. Fuji buckled his hips with when the beads stacked together inside him, pushing against the inner muscle. 

“Urghmmm…. Haa… Aaa…” Fuji moaned with that sweet voice. He wanted to touch himself badly, to pull down the tight underwear that restricted his growing manhood and stroked himself. 

“How many are inside, Fuji?” The man asked him. “Three…!” Fuji yelped as the fourth one stretching him. “Fo-four.” The smaller man squirmed, his back and hands grinds against the cold ceramic floor causing the rope to tighten further, digging into the pale skin. Red marks and bruises decorated the slender body.

“Good boy.” Praised Kawamura as he inserted the last two beads then used his fingers to fuck the boy further, spreading the entrance as wide as his finger can manage. The man also reached down and started sucking the sensitive nipples underneath see-through bra.

Fuji twisted his body and struggled to get away. The sensation was overwhelming him and he moaned loudly when the fingers found that sensitive spot. Kawamura pinched the spot hard when he found how delightful Fuji reaction was.

“Sensei, please…” Fuji pleaded painfully as his asshole was filled and explored by the man’ fingers, the black cord dangled freely from the entrance. “Te-teach me… how to please a man…” Fuji continued seductively, hoping it will end the foreplay.

Kawamura responded by pulling out the beads slowly, stretching that inner muscle. Fuji cried out and unwittingly clenched his asshole tighter every time the large bead ‘pop’ out of his entrance. Tears started to form and wet the fabric used to blindfold him.

“Se-sensei…!” Fuji called out to the man. “I want you…” The smaller man pleaded. “I want your thing, inside me. Fucking me wildly, spreading me wide.” Fuji moaned as the anal beads kept on stretching the entrance. The sensation was not enough to made him come, he wanted more that those beads to fuck him senselessly.

“What did I say?” Kawamura said suddenly as he inserted all of the anal beads and used his two hands to stretched Fuji’s entrance as a punishment. “Students should not talk with such dirty words.” Four fingers went inside the entrance, two at each side, pulling the flesh open.

“AAaaAAAAAA!!!” Fuji cried out loudly in pain. Kawamura could see the rawness inside Fuji’s hole as the fingers widen the smaller man’s entrance. Fuji started to sob and called out to his _sensei_ , begging for forgiveness.

“Forgive me.” The smaller man pleaded. “Please, I don’t know who that boy was…” Fuji quickly thought, giving in the role-play, hoping it would stop the punishment.

“LIES!” Kawamura replied angrily. The man added another fingers to the entrance, almost forcing his whole hand inside the entrance. Fuji almost fainted to the pain before instinctively called out to the man.

“Th-THERE’S ONLY YOU!!” Fuji yelled back, struggling against the hand. “There’s only you…” He continued sobbing through his sentences. “ I love you… I love you…” Fuji repeated his empty words.

Kawamura stopped his hand when he heard the sentence. “I love you too…” The man replied weakly as he pulled out the hands from the raw entrance. He reached down to Fuji and started kissing him hard.

“I love you too…” The man kept on repeating in between the kiss. Fuji tried his best to respond to the kiss, despite the stinging pain. The man’s hand roamed freely on Fuji’s chest, pulling up the bra to exposed the perky nipples. Using his thumbs, the man stroked the nipples repeatedly before abusing it.

Fuji continued to squirm underneath the man. Tears flowed endlessly, dripping from the smaller man’s cheek, the ribbon now wet with tears. Kawamura proceeded to turn Fuji around with the smaller man’s ass raised high. Fuji tried his best to prepare himself for what to come. He felt the pair of hands massaging the buttocks. The anal beads were still inside him when Kawamura plunged deep inside Fuji. 

“You are such a good student, Fuji.” The man praised again as he repeated his thrust inside Fuji, ignoring the screaming coming from the smaller man. “It feels so good inside your ass.” The man added.

Fuji’s face grinds against the cold flooring, he almost blacked out from the pain. “Aaa..! AaaAa…!! Aaa…!” Fuji moaned painfully with every stroke. His erection was still restricted by the dirty panty.

“Can you feel me inside?” Kawamura asked again. “Grinding you softly in that sweet spot. I’m going to fill you up.” The man added as he thrust violently inside him. Fuji could feel the anal beads bumping against each other, moving deeper inside him. The long black cord brushed against his things.

Tezuka came into Fuji’s mind again. Amidst all the pain, the boy turned to that night, when his new master grinds his body gently. Unexpectedly, Fuji started to moan when he thought of Tezuka that was rocking his body, the one that grabbed his legs, lifted it high and thrust deep inside him.

For once, he was glad of the blindfold.

Fuji’s manhood grew despite the violent sex, he moaned at every thrust that he imagined came from the bespectacled man. Kawamura’s strong arms has now lifted Fuji’s ass, placing the smaller man in an awkward position. Fuji’ legs were spread wide and barely touching the ground, the ropes on his crotch also dug painfully onto his skin. 

After a couple more thrust, Fuji came inside the white underwear. The smaller man clenched his asshole tighter when he came and Kawamura moaned to the sudden tightness. The man noticed the drips of cum trailing from Fuji’s crotch and proceeded to trace the boy’s wet underwear before lifting it to see the small penis drenched in his own cum. 

Kawamura swiftly pulled down the wet panty to display the limp penis and its round balls. “Coming from your ass…” Remarked the man; slightly angry as he started stroking Fuji’s penis roughly while increasing the pace of his thrust. The anal beads bumped more frequently inside Fuji.

The boy moaned loudly to the touch. “Sensei…” Fuji called out again. “No more….” The smaller man squirmed, feeling his manhood grew again from the violent touch.

After a couple more thrust, Kawamura came inside Fuji. He stopped stroking the smaller man’s now half hard penis and pulled out from the lewd hole. The anal beads still lodged deep inside Fuji.

“Don’t let it go to waste.” The man added, instructing Fuji to tighten his semen filled hole. The smaller man complied and clenched his inner muscle. “Lick it.” Kawamura proceeded to say as he brought his cum covered penis to Fuji’s mouth.

Despite the exhaustion and panting for breath, Fuji opened his mouth, softly licking the tip couple of times before swallowing the penis. Kawamura proceeded to thrust into Fuji’s mouth while removing the ribbon that covered Fuji’ eyes. Tears flowed from the blue coloured eyes as the smaller man tried to adjust to the brightness. He gagged and squirmed with the thick cock deeply inside his mouth.

“That’s it. Nice and slow.” Praised Kawamura. He could feel Fuji’s tongue and throat vibrating against his manhood. “Such a dirty boy.” The man added as he increased the pace, thrusting into that sweet mouth. He was delighted in watching the smaller boy, flushed red with traces of cum and saliva, grunts in protest against the violent intrusion. Kawamura came soon after for the second time, unloading his seeds deep inside Fuji’s mouth

“Drink it like a good student.” The man quickly said. He held Fuji’s head firmly as he came, to make sure the smaller man drank it.

Fuji gagged when the semen hit his throats. He was able to swallow some of them but had to cough the rest out when the man pulled out from Fuji’s mouth.

“My-my… Didn’t I say to drink it all?” Kawamura said, disappointingly. Fuji detected menace in his tone. The smaller man feared another hit and started to crawl away from the man.

Kawamura saw this and pinned the smaller man to the floor. “Where do you think you going?” He said menacingly. Fuji squirmed in anticipation for another hit when the sound of alarm rang across the room.

The man sighed and retrieved his phone to turn off the alarm. “Too bad we ran out of time. Maybe next time.” Said Kawamura disappointingly.

The man approached Fuji again and released the tight ropes that were digging into the pale skin. Fuji felt blood rushing back to his ached body. His arms that were tied behind his back barely had any strength left. He was still partly hard but he didn’t have any strength to touch himself.

The smaller man was at a point of passing out when he felt his wet panty removed from his slender thighs. Kawamura had pulled down the wet panty, spread Fuji’s leg wide again, ignoring the half erection, and nudged the underwear against the sensitive hole.

“Aaa..!” Fuji squirmed when the wet fabric entered his hole forcefully and plugged the wet hole. The anal beads still deep inside him.

“So you don’t waste any.” Kawamura added quickly before tossing the oversized jacket to the smaller man on the floor. The man left the room straight after, leaving Fuji to gathered his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for making Kawamura / Taka-san into such a pervert. It wouldn’t even come to my mind if someone (TezuFujiLove) didn’t kinda request it hahaha. I probably went a bit too far from what you want. It kinda took off on its own. Hopefully it wasn't too OOC... I never write/think of Taka-san. He was just a character that's there....
> 
> I was going to make Tezuka the one that role-play because he was drunk since Taka-san would just jerk off and sent Fuji home but in the end, the double personality thing fit him so well.
> 
> Next kinda more to smut comfort for Fuji (haven’t wrote any so it will take a while but its there, floating in the air.)  
> At least there are some development for the story in this chapter :)


	8. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been hearing Seafret’s Oceans non-stop while making this fic.  
> Try listening to it when reading it to get the mood up, along with The Lumineer’s Ophelia (or the whole Lumineer's Cleopatra Album - Amazing).

Fuji wanted to sleep on the way back but he was too afraid of the man seating next to him. The smaller man shifted uncomfortably, the anal beads were still deep inside him with the wet underwear plugging the entrance. Oversized coat covered the crumpled uniform, stained by sweat and semen.

“I’m sorry.” The man beside him suddenly apologized. His expression changed back to the harmless man that Fuji first met. The smaller man said nothing as he nursed the marks on his hands caused by the tight rope. They drove through the quiet night. Through the car’s window, Fuji saw the flickering of street lights dancing against the dark night with people in their houses and in the street, walking somewhere. 

It was almost 3AM when they finally reached the apartment. Kawamura had phoned Tezuka and drove inside the basement parking. He had exited the vehicle and waiting nervously for the other man to came down. Fuji opted to stay in the car, too tired to move.

After couple of minutes, he saw the familiar figure approaching them. Kawamura quickly approached the bespectacled man. Fuji watched how different this Kawamura was compared to the same guy that was fucking him just an hour ago.

“Is he gone?” Asked Tezuka to the man. His expression is as stoic as ever.

“For now…” Kawamura answered nervously. “I’m sorry.” He apologized again.

Tezuka patted Kawamura’s back before opening the car door and inspected Fuji. He could see the swollen cheek and the puffed eyes.

“Can you walk?” Tezuka asked the smaller man. Fuji gave the man a weak smile before reaching out to the bespectacled man, wanting to be carried. 

Tezuka sighed before proceeding to carry Fuji out from the car. The warmness radiating from the bespectacled man gave small comfort to Fuji. He tightened his grips around Tezuka’s neck. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tezuka quickly said to Kawamura before leaving with the smaller man.

They went upstairs and approaching the front door, Fuji asked to be put down. His legs shook weakly as it touched the ground, barely able to hold his weight. Tezuka proceeded to open the door and the brown haired man slowly entered the room, limping.

“You can use the bathtub if you want.” Tezuka said as he closed the apartment’s door and locked it. “I’ll prepare some ice after you clean up.” He added.

Fuji stood there, watching the bespectacled man, and took off his coat. He left it on the floor as he went to the guest bathroom and closed the door. Tezuka could see the black cord hanging out between the slender thighs. 

The bespectacled man was about to picked up the coat when the bathroom door clicked open. Fuji emerged from the room, still in his crumpled school uniform, and approached the stoic man. His mesmerizing blue eyes were filled with determination as he held onto the stoic man’s arm tightly. The soft red lips parted and captured the taller man’s lip. 

Tezuka was taken aback at the sudden kiss. Fuji had forced his way to Tezuka’s mouth and was holding onto the bespectacled man for support. His smaller stature forced him to tiptoe slightly to be able to reach the master’s mouth and licked that soft, emotionless lip. 

Fuji moaned when Tezuka cave in and returned the kiss. Their tongues explored each other, dancing against each other. Tezuka had his arms around the smaller man, sneaking his hand underneath the school uniform, massaging the back. He flicked the bra’s strap causing Fuji to gasp. In turns, Fuji held tightly around Tezuka’s neck, pulling the taller man down. After awhile, their lips parted and they both panted for air. Fuji held his face close to Tezuka, enjoying the warmth.

“What do you want?” Tezuka asked softly as he nibbled on Fuji’s ear. Fuji moaned softly to the touch before replying, “Undress me, slowly.” The smaller man answered.

Tezuka gave soft sigh before releasing his grips on the smaller man. The stoic man then proceeded to pull up the wrinkled top before removing the bra and threw the garments on the floor. He could see the bruises and red marks on the pale skin. Obeying the smaller boy, Tezuka proceeded to kiss the side of Fuji’s neck before slowly going down with trails of chaste kisses. He rubbed the sensitive nipples on the way causing Fuji to moan lewdly.

The stoic man then kneeled down and proceeded to kiss the slender waist while unzipping the pleated skirt, slowly pulling it down to reveal Fuji’s manhood in its half hard condition. Tezuka continued with the trail of tender kisses on the slender man’s thigh and lifted the smaller man’s right leg. He then placed it on his own knee. Fuji had to lean on the Tezuka’s shoulder for support while the man kissed the aching knee tenderly and removed the high socks. Tezuka did it for the other leg, leaving the smaller man completely naked.

“What now?” Tezuka asked again, still bent down and caressing the pale thighs.

“Suck me.” Fuji replied sternly while stroking Tezuka’s hair softly. “Make me feel good.” He added.

The stoic man went along with the request and started leaving trails of kisses on Fuji’s stomach and pelvic area before going down on the erected manhood. Fuji trembled to the touch, his breathing quickens as the stoic man skillfully used his mouth to suck and lick the sensitive penis. His grips on Tezuka’s hair and shoulder tightens when the pleasure intensify.

“Ughmmm…. Aaa… aaa…” The smaller man moaned as the pace increased. Tezuka’s hand caressed his hip until it traveled to the sensitive entrance and circled the swollen flesh. He then slightly tugged the black cord that was hanging from the hole, before inserting a finger inside.

“Ugrhm!!!!” Fuji yelped to the intrusion and had to bend down further towards Tezuka as another finger went inside, widening him. “Not there...!” The smaller man cried out again as the bespectacled man found the wet underwear and slowly pulled it out. Fuji moaned loudly when the fabric was stretched, grazing the sensitive entrance. It made a ‘pop’ sound as it exited the hole. Tezuka quickly tossed it aside and continued sucking the smaller man while fingering the lewd hole, pushing the sensitive part.

Fuji came inside Tezuka’s mouth soon after. He was panting when the stoic man pulled him down and kissed him again, pushing the liquid inside the warm mouth, forcing Fuji to swallowed his own cum. The smaller man grunted in protest as he tasted his own semen, but that grunt quickly changed to moan when Tezuka skillfully used his tongues to caress the inner lining. With every touch, Fuji opened his mouth wider as the stoic man kissed him passionately.

They fall on the floor, with Fuji kneeled down on top of the sitting Tezuka. Their body grinds again each other, hungry for more friction and warmth as their tongues intertwined. Fuji started to undress the taller man, hastily unbuttoning the shirt with his shaky hand, while pair of hands massages the firm buttocks.

Tracing the black cord, Tezuka started to pull the anal beads, drawing soft gaps from the smaller man. Fuji’s blue eyes widen when the first bead stretched his opening. He cried out as it popped out of his entrance followed by the next beads soon after. After the last bead left his wet hole, Fuji’s penis started to throb again with droplets of precum and leftover semen dripped onto the wooden floor.

The stoic man tossed the anal beads to where he discarded the used panty. Fuji’s hole started to leak the leftover semen from his earlier encounter with Kawamura. Fuji had moved closer, straddling the man, and grinding his hips against Tezuka, staining the other man’s pant. The boy purred lewdly as he placed his head comfortably on Tezuka’s shoulder and sucked the salty skin while having his ear nibbled on by the taller man.

Tezuka continued to massage the firm buttocks before inserting two fingers inside the loosen hole, further widening the raw entrance. As the fingers moved in and out, it sent waves of pleasure into Fuji’s brain causing the smaller man to purr louder. Tezuka then used his other hand to stroke Fuji’s length. He teased the tip using his fingers, brushing against the delicate opening before widening the urethra by pushing his finger slightly. Fuji yelped to the sudden intrusion, he wouldn’t admit it but he started to enjoy the feeling of his urethra violated. He moaned loudly soon after, enjoying the feeling when Tezuka bit his sensitive nipple, pulling it.

“No..!” Fuji yelped. “Not there…” He squirmed. His ass tightened when Tezuka continued to tease the nipples. The fingers, now three of them, used more forced to widen the entrance as the muscle continued to clench. Fuji cried out to the sensation, tears started to fall as the stoic man continued to tease all of his sensitive area.

“I want you.” Whispered Fuji softly as he nibbled on Tezuka’s ear. “Fill me up, _master_.” He added lewdly while moving his hips to the thrust of the fingers. As soon as Fuji finished his sentence, the stoic man removed his fingers and stop pumping the smaller man’s penis. Tezuka looked at the bright blue eyes that was watching him intensely and gave in to the request. Fuji’s infectious charm started to get into him, his own pants felt tight.

Tezuka never thought he would be susceptible in feeling again. Ever since that incident, he rarely felt any emotions, even lust, but watching the brown haired man with his flushed face and delicate feature, something started to change within him. When he saw the boy spread out defenselessly after Atobe fucked him, he also wanted to make the boy screamed. So he dragged the boy to his bedroom and screwed him.

The stoic man grunted as he picked up Fuji like a child and brought him to the bathroom before dropping him. It took Fuji a lot of effort to be able to stand but his own mind was also clouded with lust that he barely found the strength to stand up and continued to unbutton Tezuka’s shirt. Slender fingers removed the shirt and traced the stoic man’s abs before removing the button on Tezuka’s pant and unzipped it.

Fuji licked his lips when he saw the bulged on Tezuka’s boxer. The smaller man stroked the underwear to tease the stoic man and was about to capture that tight lip again when Tezuka pushed him into the shower. Facing the wall, Fuji saw the stoic man quickly removed his pants and glasses before joining him in the shower. Fuji was about to turned when Tezuka pushed him to stay in the position. The stoic man quickly removed the showerhead and turned on the water. Testing the temperature, he inserted another fingers into Fuji’s hole to scrape the leftover semen. Fuji moaned as his body was invaded again, the warm water now hitting his back and moved slowly to his entrance, washing out the leftover semen and trails of dry blood.

Leaning against the cold tiled wall, Fuji panted for breath as Tezuka started to kissed the back of his neck, nibbling on the skin. The stoic man had removed his hand and returned the showerhead back to its original position with the water left running, drenching both of them. Fuji felt the other man’s manhood grinding against his ass.

The smaller man decided to help and parted his ass using his hands, giving Tezuka the full view. The hole was swollen and wet from all the fingering and the being fucked by Kawamura. Tezuka grabbed Fuji’ hands as he thrust into the smaller man, holding the boy forcefully. Fuji gasped at the sensation of another warm cock penetrating him. He moaned when Tezuka was fully inside him. The warm water continued to shower them as Tezuka started to move.

With arms locked uncomfortably, Fuji was in between pain and pleasure. The water also stung his bruised skin. Despite the aching pain, the smaller man couldn’t stop moaning when his insides were widen repeatedly by the stoic man. Tezuka then decided to released the arms and grab the slender waist, exploring Fuji’s chest and pinching the sensitive nipples.

“Aaa…! Aaa.. AAAaa!” Fuji yelped when Tezuka bit his neck, drawing blood from the pale skin. The stoic man licked the trail of blood away, sending shivers to Fuji. Fuji also saw the intensity in Tezuka’s brown eyes. Watching the stoic man drenched and lost in in pleasure made the smaller man’s penis throbbed even more. Fuji started stroking himself, fondling the balls and pinching his own nipples as Tezuka held onto his hips and increased the pace.

The smaller man felt the heat in his abdomen; he was close with every thrust pushing his sensitive spot. “I’m coming!!” Fuji cried out when he came and spilled semen on the wall and his own body. Tezuka came soon after, filling Fuji with the warm liquid. 

The smaller man mewled when Tezuka removed his cock out of the hole. Fuji unconsciously moved his hand and plugged the lewd hold using his fingers to not let the semen spilled. He moaned when his fingers entered the bruised hole. Tezuka saw this and also inserted his own fingers inside the hole, but scrapping the semen out instead of holding it in. Fuji cried out to the touch, his body was still in shock after releasing.

“Fuji.” Tezuka called him softly. The smaller man gasped when he heard his name called. The stoic man continued to scrapped out the semen, Fuji’s fingers now removed from the hole and instead circled around Tezuka’s neck as the smaller man twisted his body and captured that lip again. 

* * *

 

Fuji opened his eyes and found himself next to Tezuka with the stoic man’s back was facing him. His body ached and he could barely move his head to check the time. It was almost 9 A.M. and Tezuka would be late for work – Fuji thought to himself. He giggled as he imagined the stoic man rushing to get ready. The smaller man could also feel the liquid inside him slowly pouring out from the loose hole. It was a familiar feeling but for once, he felt satisfied instead of empty.

Fuji started to notice the change within him. A feeling he thought he would never have, that warm tingling feelings, slowly rising within him. He knew straight away he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex – check!  
> And is it Stockholm syndrome?? Honestly this is such a fucked up relationship… but in case you guys haven’t notice yet – I am a pro TezuFuji no matter how fucked up they are (in this fic) XD
> 
> And to explain Kawamura – in my mind, he would probably had problems during high school or something (or when he was teaching for school). So this double personality manifested and got him into violent sexual deviant. The guy needed some release and it triggered by someone dressing up as high school girl (Kawamura preference is a male though but kinky one).  
> Just some extra information to let you know since I’m focusing on the smut only.
> 
> I’m thinking of foursome for future chapter as well – probably involving Ryoma and Atobe.  
> I had this idea about Ryoma from the beginning but it kept on changing as I added some more parts.
> 
> Thank you again for the comments and kudos. It really made me happy that people are reading this.


	9. Preparation

They drove silently through the thick forest in a mountainous area. Away from the city, the sky was clearer and Fuji enjoyed the rare exposure to sun. He had the window down; despite complain from the stoic man who was driving next to him. Unlike Fuji, who was wearing short-sleeved polo shirt, Tezuka was in his black tie suit.

The smaller man wanted to ask where they are going but he decided to stay quiet. Slightly, he hoped it would be something unrelated to sex but he knew he shouldn’t get his hope up.

It was close to 6 at night when they reached the historical building. The grand designed house with Baroque style architecture stood out against the natural landscape. Tall fences surrounded the facility with white marbled statue positioned in almost every corner.

The large steel gate opened as soon as the car arrived. Fuji saw the security camera followed them as they passed the wide garden to reach the house’s entrance. The valet, dressed neatly in white shirt and black vest, quickly greeted them. Tezuka tossed the car key to the man and told them about the suitcases in the trunk.

The smaller man shivered when the cold mountain air passed through. As the sun started going down, it took away the warm temperature. Fuji took his time watching the building’s exterior, observing the intricate curved and huge pillars. He lingered for a while until the stoic man called out to him. He quickly followed his master and passed through the heavy wooden door.

A large chandelier greeted them as they arrived at the entrance hall. Hanged from the heavily decorated ceiling and made of crystal, it sparkled against the light bulbs, illuminating the room. Like the intricate exterior of the building, the interior was fully decorated with antique furniture and large oil paintings ranging from sceneries to portraits on the wall.

Fuji was in awe. Mostly confined in a room, he rarely had the chance to marvel at such things. He only remembered reading about the period and looking at the pictures.

“Tezuka, long time no see!” A voice called out happily to the stoic man. 

The stranger came from the door to their left. With thicker glasses than Tezuka, so thick that Fuji couldn’t see his eyes, the man was dressed in a lab coat with white shirt and black tie. The doctor pulled out his hand and greeted Tezuka formally.

“Inui.” The stoic man replied short and firm as he shook the man’s hand.

“Still couldn’t believe you really are here. Yukimura told me but I have to see to believe it.” The man said while pushing his thick glasses. “I guess you are here because of _him_.” He switched his glance to Fuji and the smaller man saw the little smirked on his face. Although Fuji couldn’t see his eyes, he felt the man slowly undressing him.

“I can’t wait to get my data on you.” Said Inui, causing Fuji to shivered. The doctor continued with a smile and calmly gestured them to another hallway. “Follow me please.” He said.

Fuji walked the long corridor warily. Through the large window beside him, he saw the private garden with trees trimmed to perfection. The smaller man started to wonder again. He questioned the purpose of this visit.

If it were a client, he would have toys inside him, buzzing rapidly and pushing his insides. Or the very least, he would be in skimpy lingerie that barely covered any of his private parts.

With his blue eyes, Fuji looked at the stoic man, who was walking next to him. Tezuka noticed the gaze and he knew the smaller man wanted some answer, but he said nothing. Fuji still held on to his hope of a visit without sex. 

Inui finally brought them to a door that he politely open to let them through. It was a brightly lit room with couple of desks and drawers. When the smaller man saw the examination bed covered with plastic sheet with contraptions to immobilize the arms and feet, Fuji knew he shouldn’t get his hope up. 

“Take off your clothes please. All of them.” Ordered Inui calmly. “Then lay down on the bed with your legs up and hands above your head.” The doctor continued with his instruction and he put on the latex medical gloves.

Fuji took a quick glance at Tezuka who already made himself comfortable on a nearby sofa. The stoic man had taken off his black jacket and placed it neatly beside him. Fuji gave the stoic man some deathly stare before swiftly removing his clothing and tossed it to the stoic man who caught it easily.

Inui watched as the slender figure covered the limp penis with his hand and walked to the bed. The doctor was excited, he finally able to examine the fuck boy that everyone has been talking about lately.

The smaller man shivered as he lied down on the plastic covered bed. He lifted his toned legs to the steel contraption that spread him wide, exposing his well-used hole and penis. Fuji then obediently lifted his arms above his head and Inui fastened the leather straps on the smaller man’ hands and feet, immobilizing the boy.

Starting with simple health examination, Inui used the statoscope to listen to Fuji’s heartbeat, deliberately grazing the perky nipples against the cold metal. Fuji gasped against the touch and shifted his body, groaning in protest at the perverted doctor.

Inui then grabbed the small flashlight to check on the blue iris. He made a mental note to remember how mesmerizing those eyes were before putting down the flashlight and grabbing the wooden tongue depressor. Fuji quickly complied when Inui told him to open his mouth wide.

Using the device, the thick glasses man pushed down the tongue roughly and took delight in hearing the boy choking uncomfortably. Finding nothing, Inui swiftly removed the device that was now coated in saliva and threw it away. Fuji had to lick his lips to remove the trails of saliva dripping from his mouth.

“I heard you are great at giving heads.” Said the doctor bluntly. Fuji glared at the doctor again but said nothing. Inui then started the next examination.

Using his latex covered hand, the doctor start from Fuji’s arms, grazing the skin lightly to check for marks and bruises, before moving down to the pale chest. He then deliberately rubbed the perky nipples using his thumb and twisted it, causing Fuji to yelp in pain.

“No!” The smaller man called out to the doctor, squirming when the hand kept on pinching his sensitive nipples. After awhile, the familiar pain started to feel good that Fuji started to moan, softly.

Inui smiled when he heard the boy’s sweet voice, he found great delight in knowing what made people ticked. Leaving the redden nipples, Inui continued down to the slender waist and gave slight pressure on the stomach. Fuji shifted to the touch, groaning uncomfortably. 

“Relax.” Commented Inui as he caressed the smooth thighs before touching the slightly erect penis. He positioned the small penis in between his middle and index finger and started stroking it, drawing soft moans from Fuji.

The latex texture felt weird on the smaller man’s penis but it didn’t stop Fuji from feeling the pleasure as the hand increased its pace, moving up and down the shaft more rapidly. Precum now dripped from the penis and wet Inui’s latex-covered hand.

Satisfied, the doctor then used the same hand to fondle the round balls and trace the puckered hole. Slowly, as if testing it, he inserted a finger inside.

“Ughm!!” Fuji yelped in surprised when the finger penetrated him. His small body immediately tensed up as Inui pushed his finger deeper and curved it, grazing the sensitive lining.

“Still so tight.” Remarked the doctor. The warm, textured flesh clenched tightly around him. “You don’t fuck Tezuka or some other people every night?” He asked curiously. 

Fuji ignored the question and continued to squirm as the finger found his sensitive spot and pushed it hard. The smaller man saw his penis leaked more of the sticky liquid. 

“Ughmm…N-Not there.” He moaned when Inui kept on abusing the spot. Fuji’s face was now flushed red and sweat started to drip from his forehead. He opened the red mouth slightly, gasping for breath.

“Interesting…” Fuji heard the doctor. He was looking at Tezuka, who in returns watched the two of them intensely with that hazelnut eyes.

After a couple more pushes and moving the finger in and out of the lewd hole, the doctor finally withdrew his finger. It left a trail of liquid that dripped slowly from the entrance. Although he hated it, Fuji groaned in protest, feeling unsatisfied. His hole contracted, wanting the usual thick organ to spread and fill him up. 

Inui threw out the wet gloves and put on a new one. Fuji noticed the items on nearby desk and his eyes widen. He was about to protest when Inui fastened a mouth gag with black rubber ball on his mouth, silencing him.

“Sorry about this, they usually screamed so much.” Explained Inui calmly before grabbing the huge syringe that was on the desk.

Fuji tried to protest again. He grunted louder and struggled against the leather strap. The table started to creak as he buckled his body trying to get away from the impending enema

“Stop it. You just gonna hurt yourself.” The doctor scolded him. He tightens the leather straps further as punishment, causing Fuji to whimpers in pain. “Save your energy for the party.”

The blue eyes widen again when he heard the man. He took another glance at Tezuka, still in his stoic demeanor, and about to protest, scared of his role in the party, when he felt the plastic needle entered his wet hole. 

“Hold it in.” Inui ordered as he pushed the end of the syringe causing water to enter into the tight hole. Fuji squirmed and gripped the restrained tightly for support.

“Ughmmm…” The smaller man groaned in pain as Inui kept on pushing the syringe, emptying the whole content inside him.

“Hold it.” The doctor warned him again when he remove the plastic end from the puckered hole. Obediently, Fuji clenched his ass tightly, trying his best to hold the water inside him.

Fuji tried to steady his breathing, to lessen the pain. He felt the water inside him, pushing the inner lining. Thinking that it was over, Fuji breathed a sign of relief but was quickly proven wrong as Inui refilled the syringe and inserted the plastic needle again to the filled hole.

“UGHM!!” Groaned Fuji loudly, shaking his head again. Through the muffled cry, he pleaded for the doctor to stop. 

Inui continued to empty the whole content inside Fuji, completely ignoring the smaller man’s cry of pain. He repeated the procedure one more time, filling Fuji to the brim. 

The smaller man was now crying, his stomach bulged out from the amount of water inside him. Despite his best effort, the liquid poured out slightly from his hole. He tried clenching the inner muscle tighter but the amount of liquid inside him was too much.

“Hold it…” Inui warned the smaller man when he saw more water dripped out from the hole, drenching the plastic cover. The doctor then went back to his desk and took out another device.

Fuji whimpered in fear when he saw the long thin rod that curved at the bottom end. Made of metal, the top and bottom of the device has beaded metal balls and metal glans ring attached at the top hook. A small bell was also attached at the hook. 

Groaning loudly, Fuji shook his head, trying to plead with the doctor. He tried shifting his body away from the approaching man but the restrained held him firm. His struggled allow more water to pour out from the hole.

“Struggling won’t get you anywhere.” Said Inui calmly while dangling the urethra plug in front him. “Should be about the right size.” The doctor remarked calmly as he compare the item to the hard penis. It was slightly longer than Fuji’s erect penis and definitely longer than the one Atobe used on him.

“I’ve coated it with some medicine, so you might feel really horny afterwards.” The doctor explained cheekily as he touched Fuji’s manhood and grazed the tip, looking for that tiny slit.

Remembering the massive pain from his first encounter and with Atobe, Fuji started to struggle again, causing more water started to spill from his hole. He cried out in pain when the hand that gripped his penis tightens. Inui was running out of patience. 

“I’m not supposed to plug it yet but you just can’t hold still.” Protested the doctor before releasing his grips. Inui then went to one of the drawer and pulled out a huge anal plug. Without warning, the doctor plunged the tip of the plug inside the tight hole. “I told you to hold it in.” He added coldly. 

“URGHMMM!!!!” Fuji’s muffled scream echoed through the room. It was only the tip of the plug that was inside him but the size was already too big for Fuji to take without any preparation. His body went to shock due to the pain and it tensed up further. The tight hole clenched around the plug, preventing Inui to plunged it deeper.

“Relax…” Ordered the doctor. He tried pushing the outer lining, trying to fit the plug inside without ripping the boy. Fuji was slowly losing his consciousness. He started whimpering as tears dripped heavily from the blue eyes.

“What are you doing…?” Tezuka scolded the doctor suddenly. The stoic man had left the sofa and was now standing beside the bed. Warm hand cupped Fuji’s face and grazed the smaller man’s cheek softly, wiping away the tears. Fuji mewled softly at the small comfort.

The brown haired man gasped for breath when Tezuka released the ball gag, leaving trails of saliva on the rubber ball and his mouth. Fuji felt the familiar lips on his mouth soon after and moaned when Tezuka’s tongue licked the inside of mouth.

The stoic man then used his hands to pinch the perky nipples, knowing full well how hard Fuji liked it. Sweet moans escaped from the soft lips as Fuji started to relax.

“More.” Fuji whispered to the stoic man, “Kiss me more.” He pleaded and Tezuka complied, twisting their tongues together.

Inui watched the two of them and found the tight hole started to loosen. The doctor pushed the plug further, slowly at first, drawing more moans from the smaller man. Fuji buckled his hips when the whole plug was inside him, preventing more water to drips out.

The smaller man was in-between pain and pleasure, with Tezuka’s kisses while rubbing his nipples, the anal plug stretching him, and the large quantity of water filling his inside. 

Fuji was gasping for breath when Tezuka pulled away from him. He felt the trails of saliva dripping from his mouth to his chest. Fuji barely had the energy to protest when Tezuka put on the mouth gag back on him.

“Urgh…” The smaller man yelped softly, shaking his head.

 “You should hurry.” Said Tezuka to Inui in his usual stoic demeanor, unaffected by the kiss.

 The doctor nodded and held the half erect penis tightly. Inui used his thumb to graze the tiny slit and pushed it open to allow the thin device to enter.

“UUGHMMM!!” Fuji yelled through the mouth gag. His body went through another shock and buckled as the small beaded ball forced its way to his urethra.

Slowly, the thin rod teased the tiny opening as it slides ball by ball. Fuji whimpered when the curved shape pushed the sensitive lining from the inside, spreading it forcefully.

“Ughmmm…” Fuji groaned weakly. He was losing his consciousness again as the device went deeper than the one Atobe used. The smaller man felt the cold metal slides through the urethra and yelped when the metal end reached the prostate gland.

Fuji shook his head and whimpered loudly. _No!_ He thought, afraid of what to come. His body started to buckle when he felt the rod pushing the prostate gland forcefully. 

“Hrgmmm!!! HGMMM!!!” Fuji screamed loudly as the device parted the gland and bypass through to his bladder, preventing any liquid to pass through the urethra. Calmly, Inui hooked the metal glans ring at the penis head, locking the device. The small bell attached at the end of the device chimed softly.

“Unfortunately pets are not allowed to cum.” The doctor explained coldly. Fuji barely heard him. The smaller man was in shock and exhausted with tears dripping from his face again.

The doctor proceeded to remove the restrain, causing Fuji to moan softly when he felt blood flowing through his bruised wrists and legs. “The bathroom is that way or I have a bucket here if you think you can’t hold it. You can remove the plug as well.” Said Inui while pointing to the bathroom.

Fuji stayed at the bed for a while. The smaller man hardly had the strength to move his hand to remove the mouth gag. The small bell chimed every time he shifted his body. 

Holding the bulging stomach, Fuji tried to get out of the bed and winced in pain when he found out his legs could barely support him. Tezuka had to hold him steady.

“You overdid it.” The stoic man scolded Inui again.

The doctor just shrugged. “Can’t help it, he was too interesting.” Inui replied without remorse.

The stoic man sighed and suggested Inui to get the bucket. “Let’s just do it here.” Offered Tezuka but found the smaller man shaking his head.

“Bathroom…” Fuji whispered softly. “I can pull it out myself.” He added as he pushed away the stoic man.

Fuji limped his way to the bathroom, the bell chimed softly with every step he took. He barely made it to the large bathroom with marbled bathtub and glass cubicle for shower. 

He sat on the toilet, with his knees to his chest and parted, exposing the plug and his erection. Fuji traced the base of the plug and starts to pulled it away. It barely nudged from the tight hole.

“Ughmm…” The smaller man groaned in pain. His body couldn’t relax enough and he was exhausted. Fuji started to whimper. He tried touching himself and rubbing his nipples to soften his inner muscle but it didn’t do much.

Panting for breath, Fuji tried again and he groaned louder. He used his inner muscle to help him pushed it out and the water contracts against him. Slowly, the plug started to emerge, along with water gushing out from the tight hole. 

_Pop!_

The plug made a loud sound as it exited the hole. Fuji relaxed as the water gushed out of his body. He pushed his stomach to make sure there weren’t anything left inside him. The toilet then flushed automatically. 

His penis now felt hot as the medicine that Inui applied on the urethra plug started to work. The smaller man moaned lewdly as he touched the throbbing erection, grazing the tip and causing the bell to chime.

“You should stop that. It’ll be harder to get through tonight.” Tezuka warned Fuji suddenly. The smaller man didn’t realize his master had entered the bathroom. Fuji heeded the warning and had to force himself to stop touching the erect penis. He whimpered again to the stoic man. 

“We need to clean you up.” The stoic man said as he pulled Fuji off the toilet and pushed him to the shower cubicle. Tezuka watched from the outside as Fuji cleaned himself. The warm water felt good on his exhausted body.

Tezuka grab the nearby towel and draped the soft, white towel on Fuji as the smaller man came out from the shower. Fuji mewled softly when the stoic man ruffled through his wet hair. Slightly tiptoeing, Fuji captured the soft lips for a quick kiss, smiling when he pulled away from Tezuka.

The stoic man looked at him in disbelieves. “Be strong tonight.” Tezuka warned him before giving the smaller man another kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, drawing another set of moans from Fuji.

“The others are waiting.” The smaller man suddenly heard another familiar voice from the bathroom’s door and found Yukimura there. Wearing white kimono with pattern of sakura trees made from silk thread, the club master looked beautiful and regal.

Fuji stiffens when he saw the man, remembering his ‘not so pleasant’ encounter with the club master.

“Told you he wouldn’t break.” Yukimura added slyly as Tezuka exited the bathroom, followed by Fuji with the towel wrapped around the slender body. Inui quickly instructed Fuji to come back to the bed. 

“He might because of you.” Said Tezuka. Straightening his white shirt, he grabbed the black jacket from the sofa and put it on on. 

“He’ll be fine. Not my fault everyone wanted to see him.” Said the club master calmly while brushing Tezuka’s black jacket from the back to smooth it. “My poor boys even got sidelined because of him.” Sulked Yukimura. The beautiful club master gave a chaste kiss to the stoic man's cheek before continuing. “Maybe I shouldn’t gave him to you after all.” 

They watched Fuji leaned on the edge of the bed, ass high up as Inui smeared another lube substance inside the hole. The smaller man squirmed when the cold jelly like cream spread inside him. 

“It worked like a lube but it also got some of my medicine.” Inui explained calmly as he withdrew his finger again and tossed away the latex glove. “You’ll be having plenty of fun tonight.” Added the doctor cheekily before giving the signal to Yukimura.

“Dildo, vibrator, anal plugs?” Yukimura asked suddenly to the stoic man. “Or some cat tail or rabbit tail?” The club master added cheerfully.

“It’s your party, do whatever you want.” Answered Tezuka coldly.

The club master kept his smiled and approached Fuji, who was still leaning against the bed. Panting heavily, Fuji started to feel the heat rising inside him from the medicine. The smaller man shivered when Yukimura traced his back before lingering above his ass.

“I’m thinking of some white corset that’ll bound that slender waist of yours and cupped your chest like a girl. Then laced white garters around that thighs, leaving your front and back exposed. That should get them excited.” Remarked Yukimura happily. His slender hand then moved down to the butt cheeks and spread it, exposing Fuji’s lewd entrance. The master smiled happily when he saw the now redden hole contracts, opening and closing every time Fuji panted for breath.

“Ughmm…” Fuji moaned as Yukimura kept him spread. His penis now throbbed painfully with the urethra plug inside him.

“Rabbit tail it is.” Yukimura finally decided. “White, fluffy one. It’ll be perfect.” He explained to the doctor. Inui quickly nodded and pulled out another anal plug from a bigger drawer.

Made of metal with round, fluffy feathers attached to it, the plug was smaller than the previous one inside Fuji. But the smaller man still squirmed uncomfortably when Inui plunged the device deep inside him.

“I’ll get the servant to bring out the rest.” Yukimura added. “You’ll be ravishing tonight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to write this chapter and hopefully you still like me torturing Fuji XD
> 
> This arch probably gonna be long as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	10. Dinner Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been re-reading the previous chapter.. I should stop writing and editing this past 12 at night. I’m sorry for some of the writing mistakes and probably repetition as well.

“Uhmm…” Fuji moaned softly as he stroked his raging erection. Moving his hands up and down the hard shaft, he grazed the plug that was deep inside his urethra. The small bell chimed as it dangled from the tip of his penis.

Under Yukimura’s order, he wore the tight, white corset around his slender waist. Curved around the chest, the corset cupped his flat breast like a girl and made him appeared more feminine. The garment was so tight that Fuji could hardly breathe. Metal clamps with chains that connect to a white, vinyl collar around his neck, pinched the perky nipples painfully. To top it off, white garters with lace and ribbon decorated the shaped thighs. 

“Aaa-” He moaned again and spread his legs wider, arching his back as he fondled the round balls. The round marbled dinner table felt cold against his back. Around him, men dressed in black tie suits, were enjoying their wine and feasting on the exquisite foods. The woman that Tezuka brought home one day was also there. Eloquently dressed in black, the large pearl earrings accentuate her beautiful face.

Fuji felt their eyes on him, viewing him like a piece of decoration as he masturbated shamelessly in the middle of the room. His master sat above him, right next to Yukimura. The stoic man appeared unaffected by the view in front of him. Instead he was talking to a cheeky young man with green tinted black hair. His eyes were like Tezuka and it made him shivered when he caught the young man staring at him. Atobe was also there, sitting next to the woman and enjoying himself to the sight in front of him. 

The dining room was also filled with beautiful boys from Yukimura’s club. Scantily dressed with black sheer stockings that went up their shaped thighs and held by garter belts attached to the laced waistband, their high heels clanked against the mosaic floor. White shirt collar with black bowtie decorated their slender neck, leaving their pale chests and private parts exposed.

Thin rod was also plunged deep inside their urethra. Although not as long as the one inside Fuji, it still disabled their ability to come.

Some of the boys worked as waiters, pouring the guests more wine and delivering the next course on the expensive dinnerware. Occasionally their exposed ass received some squeezing and hard slap from the men and woman.

There were also boys that ‘serviced’ the guests. They sat on the men’ laps and fed them the roast chicken from the silver plate while being groped or fingered by the guests. Two boys were under the table, sucking the guest’s cock obediently like Fuji had done for Tezuka’s client. Fuji saw Atobe enjoying himself with one of the boys. 

Grinding his body against the cold table, the brown haired man moaned louder as his hand traveled down the plugged entrance. He twisted the anal plug, hoping for more friction as his inside felt hot and itchy. Inui’s medicine was working too well that his body was begging to be fuck. Fuji wanted something or someone to push the sensitive spot and stretched his burning hole. He wanted to pull out the plug and be released from the painful throbbing.

Fuji whimpered as he traced his entrance, feeling the outer lining, before inserting his middle finger inside the slippery hole. He wasn’t sure whether he was allowed to do such thing, but when he heard pleasing sounds from the guests, he spread his legs wider, drawing more approval sounds from the men and woman. Fuji hoped by enticing the guests, they would fuck him quicker and released him from the painful heat, even if it’s painful. 

The warm flesh clenched tightly around his finger and the metal anal plug. Inui’s medicine had also made him extremely wet that the slender finger easily went deeper and pushed the sensitive spot. Sweet sounds filled the room as Fuji arched his back and continued to push the bumpy flesh. 

Flushed red, Fuji increased his pace in stroking the throbbing erection and sliding the finger in and out of the lewd hole. His skin covered slightly in sweat and glistened from the light shining on top of him.

“Aaa.. Aaa.. Haa…” The smaller man continued to moan sweetly while grinding his body against the table. He heard people murmuring in satisfaction when the woman called out his name.

“Fuji, come here.” She ordered softly.

Panting for breath, the slender chest raised rapidly as Fuji looked at the woman. He obeyed quickly and withdrew his finger from the slimy hole. Trails of liquid exited the hole and dripped onto the table. He then got on to his knees carefully, to not kick any of the dinnerware, and crawled to the woman. 

Moving like a cat, Fuji arched his back and raised his round ass for everyone to see. The rabbit plug sat seductively against the pale skin and his raging erection dangled in-between the smooth legs. Fuji deliberately shook his ass slightly with every move causing the bell to chime.

Approaching the woman, Fuji saw a piece of cherry tomato held firmly in between her lipstick red mouth. The smaller man quickly understood what she wanted and lunged forward to kissed the woman, taking the cherry tomato from the soft lips. It tasted sweet on his mouth.

Fuji quickly moaned again when the woman captured his lips and sucked his bottom lips forcefully. She twirled the chain that was attached to his right nipple and pulled it towards her, yanking the already sensitive nipple roughly. Fuji almost knocked the wine glass next to him as he lunged forward from the sudden movement.

“AAA!” The smaller man yelped in pain but the woman kept on pulling the metal clamps, ignoring his cries. Another hand then tugged the left chain and pulled it to the opposite direction.

“DON’T!!” Fuji cried out helplessly. His nipples perked up painfully at two different directions. He found out the hand belonged to Atobe and the diva wasted no time in capturing the sweet mouth.

“Remember when I fucked you, Fuji?” The woman whispered to his ear while Atobe enjoyed licking the inside of his mouth. “You whimpered helplessly to my fake, strap-on dick. Like a slut you begged for release. Can’t wait to do that again, tonight in front of all these people.” She mocked him before releasing her grips on the chain.

Atobe did as well and proceeded to flick the throbbing nipple, enjoying the sweet sound from Fuji as he whimpered in pain.

“Why don’t you kiss him as well?” Asked Atobe to the person under the table. Fuji had forgotten about the boy who was sucking the diva’s cock.

A red haired boy swiftly popped up from the table. With bright brown eyes and a white plaster on his right cheek, he had eyes that reminded Fuji of a cat. The boy smiled sweetly before kissing Fuji like the diva ordered.

He could taste Atobe from the boy’s mouth. They moaned sweetly as they devour each other, opening their mouth wider to capture the others. Meanwhile, Atobe caressed the red haired boy’s back, sucking the soft skin while keeping his eyes on the smaller man.

The woman also watched them gleefully. She stroked Fuji’s hair, enjoying the action between the two boys, when another pair of hand grabbed Fuji’s ankle and yanked the smaller man strongly to the other side of the table. Sounds of plates and glasses breaking filled the room. 

Shocked, Fuji whimpered in pain as he felt burning on his chest and manhood from sliding roughly on the hard table. The smaller man now laid flat on his chest with his ass propping up at the end of the table.

Fuji felt strong hands groped his exposed ass, squeezing it hard.

“My turn now.” Said one of the guests in deep voice.

The small body shivered, sensing the danger radiating from the man. He lifted his body slightly to look at the person and barely saw the huge bald man before that same hand pulled his hair roughly. He was so strong that it lifted Fuji’s chest, exposing the redden skin and abused nipples to everyone on the table.

“Oh come on…” The woman protested.

The bald man ignored her and kept his hand on Fuji’s head. The smaller man tried to pry away from the strong grip, using his hands to push the arms away with no avail. Instead the bald man tightened his grip on the soft brown hair, causing Fuji to wince in pain. He also felt the anal plug widening his entrance as the man pulled it out slowly.

“Aaaa! Ughmm…” Moaned Fuji. His white chest gasped for breath and the white corset now dug onto his skin due to the awkward position.

A popping sound was heard soon after and the man tossed away the plug to the floor. He spread the buttocks using one hand to observe the wet hole, opening and closing with every breath that Fuji took. Sticky liquid dripped from the hole and travelled down to Fuji’s penis, before dripping to the chair.

The bald man’s large thumb traced the puckered entrance, pulling it apart to see the pink colour. He grunted in delights while Fuji whimpered in pain, his brown hair was still pulled roughly. Fuji ended up holding onto the strong arm for support when the man decided to insert two fingers into the wet hole and spread him roughly.

“AAA!!” Fuji cried out in pain. Tears started to swell again as his tiny hole were stretched horizontally. The bald man enjoyed the sweet scream that he inserted another finger to fuck the hole.

“NO!...” Fuji whimpered again. The man was so rough that he didn’t feel any pleasure from it. Instead, his body was burning from pain that he tighten his grips on the man’s arm.

With eyes full of tears, he looked at the man and woman near him, trying to find someone who could help him. Instead they appeared to be pleased at watching Fuji crying in pain. He cried out as the fingers went in deeper, stretching the already sensitive entrance.

It didn’t take long before Fuji felt the cold table against his tiny body. Without warning, the man had pushed the smaller man to the table and removed his hand from the wet hole. He had used such strong force that Fuji went to another shock. His face was burning against the table and he could hardly hear the sound of belt unbuckling as the man took off his pants.

The man’s strong hand was pushing Fuji down to prevent him from crawling away but it also cut his airways. He gasped for the much needed air and braced himself for what to come when he heard Yukimura’s soft voice blaring through the room. 

“Now now, don’t be so hasty.” Warned the club master as he swirled his glass of wine. His tone was calm but the club master had such presence that it was enough for the bald man to back down and zipped up his pants.

The man grunted in anger and gave Fuji a hard slap on his firmed buttocks before letting the smaller man crawled back to the middle of the table. Fuji felt his ass throbbing in pain and large red mark now decorated his pale skin.

Lying on his side, Fuji touched his raging erection again. Moving up and down the hard shaft while rubbing the pinch nipples, hoping for some pleasure to distract him from his swollen hole. He was slightly thankful for Yukimura’s intervention but his body still aching and burning with needs. 

“Eiji.” Yukimura called and the red haired boy quickly popped up from Atobe’s lap. “Since you guys have so much chemistry, why don’t you give some pleasure to this one?” The club master suggested slyly.

The boy purred like a cat before leaving Atobe to climb on the table and hovered above Fuji. Yukimura’s boy immediately captured the soft lips and pinned the smaller man. Fuji surrendered as Eiji took control and spread his legs. Their lusty holes were exposed for the guests to see, opening and closing as their hips moved against each other. Fuji felt Eiji’s urethra plug bumped against his and he moaned in pleasure when the other boy rubbed his aching nipples while sucking the bottom of his lips. 

The table rustled restlessly from watching the two boys making out. Yukimura smiled, pleased with the successful dinner party and gave the signal to another servant to brought out another toy. 

The servant quickly brought a pink coloured, double headed dildo with beaded textured on both ends that Yukimura quickly tossed to the table. It made a loud noise that interrupted the two boys. 

Now sitting opposite of each other, both boys observed the dildo. Fuji whimpered when he saw it while Eiji quickly grabbed it and put it inside his mouth to coat the pink dildo with saliva. Fuji heard the gagging noise coming out from the red haired boy as the toy stretched his mouth.

Grabbing the other end, Fuji was hesitant at first. He was already exhausted and aching from the ‘foreplay’ but he sensed Yukimura’s eyes on him and he quickly followed Eiji. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed the other end of the dildo. It also made him gagged as the large sized toy stretched his mouth

After couple of thrust inside his mouth, Fuji spread his legs wider in preparation to insert the dildo inside his burning hole. He felt the guest’s eyes staring at him and it made him uncomfortable. 

Eiji was first to plunge the toy inside. Fuji saw the red haired man moaning as the beaded texture stretched his also wet hole. With trembling hand, Fuji followed and pushed the tip of the toy inside his burning entrance.

“AAaa…..” Moaned Fuji, arching his body beautifully as the pink dildo slowly spread his sensitive lining. The already wet and stretched hole accepted it without much resistant. Bit by bit, their lewd hole swallowed the toys until their ass touched each other.

Fuji touched his stomach, feeling the dildo deep inside him. Cold sweat dripped from his small body even though he felt the heat even more as his hole clenched tightly against the toy. His small body was desperate for some release.

He quickly gasped when Eiji moved suddenly, turning his body around to kneeled on the table. It caused the dildo inside Fuji to move as well. The sudden movement jerked his body, chiming the bell on his hard erection.

“Turned around.” Eiji said softly. The red haired boy was also used to this. He knew how Yukimura liked to play this kind of game.

Gulping for air, Fuji obeyed and mimicked the other boy. He moaned as the dildo grinded his inside when he shifted his body. They were now on their hands and knees, at the opposite of each other.

Fuji felt saliva dripping down on his mouth as he panted for more air. He looked, with his teary eyes, at the grey, marbled table and the puddle of wet saliva forming underneath him. His vision started to blur, as everything was slowly turning white. He could hardly register his surrounding with his aching body and mind that was exhausted from the painful treatment. 

“AA!!” Yelped Fuji when he felt the pink dildo inside him moving suddenly. He quickly turned his head around and saw Eiji moving forward to the opposite direction. The red haired boy clenched on the dildo strongly, moving it with him as he moved forward.

“Come now Fuji, clenched that slutty ass.” Fuji heard Atobe mocking him. His body tensed up and he groaned as he felt the beaded texture grinding against his lining. The bumpy dildo grazed his sensitive spot. 

With his remaining strength, Fuji tightened his asshole and moved forward. Painfully, he dragged his already exhausted body and soon heard the red haired boy moaning in returns. Fuji secretly found satisfaction in exacting his revenge. 

“I-I’m not losing as well…” Eiji moaned through his sentence while tightening his ass. Fuji cried out as he tried his best to hold the dildo inside him. Dripping wet, the pink dildo slowly emerged from Fuji’s hole, he was fighting a losing battle. 

“Fuji.” The smaller man looked up when he heard the familiar voice. Fuji didn’t realize his master was in front of him and he looked straight at the dark brown eyes. “Come.” Tezuka said sternly.

Without wasting time, Fuji nodded and mustered his strength. He panted heavily, gulping for air as he clenched his ass tighter and start crawling with towards his master, causing the bell to chime more frequently.

Eiji started to moan louder as he struggled to keep in the dildo inside him but he refused to back down. Their moans filled the room and it grew louder with each crawling movement.

After couple more pull, the smaller man heard a thud soon after and knew he had won the tug and war battle. The other end of the pink dildo now dangled from Fuji’s hole like a long tail and wetted the now stained table. His knees started to feel burning and Fuji knew it would leave a bright blue marks.

“Good boy.” Tezuka called out softly as he grazed the flushed cheek softly. Fuji had collapsed in front of his master and he purred softly, feeling the cold hand against his burning cheek.

Yukimura smirked, sensing the change between the two of them. He quickly gave the signal to his servant and stood up from the table.

“That should be enough for warm up.” Yukimura said casually and moved on to the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter… 
> 
> Sometimes I wondered, have I gone too far? Probably…  
> If you squint, you can see Echizen is finally there. And Duke is also there - just because.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> *If I re-read this, I would - most likely, find some mistakes. I'm sorry.


	11. Mattress

Tezuka sat on one of the large sofa, resigning to his fate as he looked around the room that Yukimura had turned to a sex dungeon. Sofas and matrasses lay all over the place with sex toys scattered all over the place and bondage gear hanging from the ceiling.

Yukimura’s boys were now scattered, either pounded by the guests or on display with toys shoved inside them. The overwhelming scent of cum and sounds of moaning brought him back to Yukimura’s club. 

“He’s going to break.” Tezuka commented, watching Fuji on his hands and knees with the bald man and another guest. They were on one of the mattresses.

Trails of saliva dripped from the soft red lips as Fuji opened his mouth wide to suck in the hard shaft, while the bald man’s thick cock plunged deep inside the smaller man. The hard shaft stretched his already wet entrance, moving in and out of the hole roughly. 

Despite the pain, Fuji moved his body in rhythm to the man’s thrust. His small body was burning with needs and the bell at the end of the metal urethra plug chimed frantically. They had spread another layer of Inui’s medicine inside his inner lining to make him more ‘energetic’.

Tears flowed from the blue eyes and Fuji let out soft groaned as he let the guest’s cock slipped out of his mouth. His small body trembled and covered in cold sweat. He wanted to come, to release the seeds inside him that has been building up ever since Inui inserted the urethra plug.

“Come on now…” The man in front of Fuji called him out and filled the delicate mouth with his cock again causing Fuji to gag. The hard cock plunged deep inside and settled at the back of the throat. The man kept his hand on the soft brown hair, moaning in pleasure while Fuji winced in pain when the hard member grazed the cut on the corner of his mouth.

“If he’s going to break then let it be.” Yukimura replied calmly to Tezuka. “I’ve made you whole lot richer after tonight.

Tezuka watched the beautiful, purple haired man with his delicate finger took out a cigarette from a case made from mother of pearl. Yukimura offered some to him and he accepted it, having preferred the smell of cigarette than the current scent that surrounded him.

He took out his own lighter from his pants and lighted both of their cigarettes. The club master inhaled deeply before releasing the familiar white smog to the air. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t give him to you after all...” There was a slight regret in Yukimura’s tone. “If he breaks, I’ll get you another one, even if it’s not as good as him. Its that blue eyes…”

The stoic man kept quiet as he puffed out the toxic smoke into the air. They watched as the bald man let out a grunt before disposing his seeds deep inside the smaller man. The man’s large hand gripped the now redden thighs as the thick cock, covered in his own cum, withdrew from the stretched entrance. It left trails of cum that dripped on the smooth thighs and onto the mattress.

The other guest that was plunging his cock right into Fuji’s red lips also came. The smaller man groaned as he took in the white liquid deep inside his mouth, letting out sounds of protest before gulping down the semen. As the soft cock withdrew, freeing Fuji’s mouth, it left trails of semen mixed with saliva that dripped slowly from the soft lips.

With another grunt, Fuji falls to the soft mattress below him. Pale chest panting to breath in the cum filled air. Although exhausted, his small body trembled and burning with needs that the guests denied him of. 

The blue eyes caught Tezuka’s and Fuji stared straight at the stoic man, begging for help as he lay on that mattress.

But the honey haired man had little time to rest as another guest had lifted his legs high again, watching the filled hole twitching and leaking. The new man licked his lips before spreading Fuji’s legs wide on the mattress and plunged his cock deep inside the warm entrance. The small body buckled and yelled out, instinctively trying to struggle from the man.

Tears filled Fuji’s cerulean eyes, he was begging for the other man to stop but strong hands held him down instead. Fuji looked up to see the bald man hovering above him, forcing him to clean up the man’s cum covered penis. Reluctantly, Fuji opened his delicate, red mouth wide and was filled immediately.

Further sounds of gagging and bell ringing filled the room.

“Or can it be, the stoic, emotionless Tezuka finally got some of his feeling back?” Asked Yukimura unexpectedly. The bespectacled man didn’t realize he gripped the cigarette too tight that it broke in half. He was too infested at the violent scene unfolding in front of him.

“Tezuka and emotions? Don’t make me laugh.” The diva remarked cheekily before making himself comfortable at the nearby chair, next to the young man with green tinted hair and brown hair.

Atobe zipped up his pants back, satisfied from releasing inside one of Yukimura’s boy. Tezuka watched as the boy with trails of cum on his thighs quickly taken by another man.

“I want him, _buchou_.” Called the young man who sat next to Atobe, surprising the bespectacled man. He watched as the sharp brown eyes observing Fuji intensely, unaffected by the violent pounding. 

“Even Echizen got his eyes on him.” Said Atobe calmly, also highly entertained by the event in front of him.

“I can’t believe you brought him here.” Tezuka replied in raised tone. Slightly angry with his so called ‘friend’.

“You can't protect him forever.” Atobe called him out, “He’s going to succeed the family business, better start them young.”

Tezuka shook his head, still not agreeing with the diva’s decision.

“And if you want him so badly, talk to your beloved _buchou_.” Added Atobe happily, teasing the stoic man further.

“I’m not a captain anymore.” He corrected his ‘friend’. 

“Yeah, now you just do boring deals with these people.” Atobe easily replied. The stoic man heard Yukimura laughing softly beside him. 

“I do miss the days of Tezuka- _buchou_ ,” Added the club master while extinguishing his finished cigarettes on a nearby ashtray. “You were Nanjiroh’s favorite, back in the days. A heartless killer.” The purpled haired man sighed with regrets, reminiscing about the past. 

Tezuka took off his glasses and pinched that small space between his eyes. He hated it when people brought up his past. He wanted to forget his early days. 

Fuji was now straddling the man that thrust into him earlier. With his back against the man, the smaller man spread his legs wider and moved his hips, engulfing the guest’s thick cock that stretched his already swollen entrance. His small penis, still hard and plugged, moved up and down with every thrust, ringing the bell frantically.

Tezuka noticed the white corset was now on the floor, ripped from Fuji’s slender body. Red marks now decorated the pale skin, a reminder of how tight the garment was. The metal clamps still tight on Fuji’s soft, perked up nipples, already turning the surrounding skin red. 

The delicate mouth struggled to take in the bald man’s cock, now hard again from sliding in and out of the warm cavern. Fuji gagged with eyes full of tears, trying his best to breath while pleasuring all these men. 

After couple more thrust and sliding into the warm mouth, Fuji’s stomach tightened with his pale chest puffed out as he gulped down another load of cum. The smaller man felt the other discharging deep and tightened his entrance.

The small body trembled and coughed non-stop when the bald man withdrew his cock. Traces of cum left Fuji’s mouth and Tezuka watched as the smaller man almost threw up.

The other pulled out as well, leaving more cum to wet the dirty mattress.

“Why don’t you suck your master now?” Ordered the bald man suddenly with eyes that stared right to the bespectacled man. 

The man then pulled the honey brown hair roughly before throwing the smaller man to Tezuka. Fuji gave a loud painful yelp as he landed on the stoic man’s feet. Tezuka’s brown eyes widen, knowing what will happen next. 

He tried to leave his seat but Atobe and Yukimura quickly held him back. The diva had apparently left his seat to pin him down. He watched at the exhausted Fuji unbuckling his pants, taking out his manhood. Atobe was laughing while Yukimura gave his a deviant smile. 

“Just relax…” Said the club master soothingly. 

“Let those tension slides.” Atobe told him on the other side with a wide smile.

The stoic man jerked his body again but found it fruitless. He grunted when he felt Fuji’s warm mouth on his cock, slowly sucking the soft tip while the slender hand moved up and down the growing shaft. The warm mouth quickly swallowed Tezuka’s manhood and he grunted again.

Tezuka bit his lips; trying to prevent any sounds escaping as Fuji moved his mouth to the bottom of his cock. It was so deep that the stoic man felt the tip of his manhood vibrating against the boy’s throat.

He jerked his arms again, still trying to leave the sofa but found both of his friends tightened their grips instead. Tezuka knew of Atobe’s strength but he was surprised at how strong Yukimura really was. That amusement quickly went away as Fuji used his remaining strength to give pleasure and made his body shivered.

Although still in tears and clearly exhausted, Fuji’s cerulean orbs were focused on the stoic man, watching every facial expression that Tezuka was making. Moving up and down the hard shaft, the smaller man teased the licking tip with his tongue, creating a circular motion that grazed Tezuka’s sensitive spot. The soft, red lips then gently kissed the tip before engulfing it again. 

Tezuka almost moaned but he refused to let out such sounds, not when the entire room was watching him. He felt Fuji picking up his pace, moving up and down the now wet shaft. There was a slight smile on those red lips as if the smaller man was enjoying this.

He felt his cock twitching. He was close. Fuji had remembered his weak points from the previous experiences.

The stoic man grunts again before coming inside the warm mouth. Fuji winced and kept his mouth on his master’s cock, ready to take in all the cum that was spurting out. The blue-eyed man gagged couple of time before slipping his mouth out of the wet cock and gulped down the white liquid immediately.

“Do you want my ass as well, master?” Fuji asked him with a weak smile. 

The pale chest was moving softly, exhausted yet still burning with needs. Fuji’s hands trailed down on both Tezuka’s thigh, caressing the black fabric slowly, trying to stir up the stoic man.

“It’s a little bit dirty, but it’s still good.” The smaller man added. The slender fingers left the stoic man to trail down to the filled entrance. Fuji inserted two fingers inside the hole, scraping some of the cum that was inside him. Soft moans escaped the red lips.

Tezuka felt the hands that were holding him down slowly weaken. He saw both Yukimura and Atobe watching the smaller man fingering himself. Fuji’s other hand was holding the stoic man’s cock, slowly pumping the shaft again. 

But Tezuka had enough, he was sick of the smell and the stares. Swiftly, the stoic man pulled his hands away from the two men and stood up. He fixed up his pants and saw the disappointing look on both Atobe and Yukimura. 

Tezuka also saw the blue orbs staring at him, still pleading for some help. He decided to ignore it and start walking to the exit, sidestepping the exhausted figure. He almost reached the door when the bald man shouted at him. 

“If you leave now, I won’t honour the agreement that we made.” Threaten the man.

Tezuka stopped at his track and turned around. He watched the man with his huge body and broad shoulder. There were confidence and menace on his face. Tezuka knew about the man’s position in the government so he turned around and grabbed the exhausted figure instead. He carried Fuji on his arms and exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, thanks for reading.
> 
> I was going to include angry Tezuka sex but I shall save that for the next chapter.
> 
> And I just realized Duke is not really bald lol.
> 
> Comments/ kudos are appreciated.


	12. Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Tezuka! Just because....

Tezuka remained quiet as he closed the door firmly, having dropped the exhausted figure on the floor, closed to the row of sofas in the middle of the room.

Removing his already unbuttoned black suit, the stoic man threw the garment to one of the sofa before helping himself to the liquor cabinet. It was a large room with partition to separate the bed and the living room. Decorated in the same style with the rest of the historical building, the bedroom appeared to be lavish and complete with amenities like a five star hotel.

With a bottle of vodka in one hand, Tezuka untied the tight bow tie around his neck and tossed it to where his suit was. He then walked to the other side of the room, approaching a mahogany study desk with a black box on top of it. Tezuka immediately threw the box to the exhausted figure on the floor. 

It landed near Fuji’s feet while the stoic master took a seat on one of the sofa opposite of the smaller man. He then opened the glass bottle and took a large gulp of the hard liquor while unbuttoning couple more buttons from his stiff white shirt.

With trembling hand, Fuji removed the lid and saw the wide ranges of toys, lubes, and condoms; a staple gift that Yukimura had prepared in every room occupied by his guests. 

Fuji felt his hard cock twitched. His small body was still burning with desire from Inui’s medicine and being handled roughly by the men at the previous room. He could hardly breath, with the bondage collar still tight on his neck and metal clamps that turning the skin around his perky nipples red.

Soft moans escaped his lips as he grazed the stiff, plugged cock; tracing the metal ring that sits around the tip of his manhood. It had kept the urethra plug firmed and prevented him from releasing with the small pressure ball on the ring pushing against the sensitive manhood.

Fuji looked up to see his master, hoping for permission to take off the painful contraption, but found that deep brown eyes staring at him, as if waiting for the smaller man to start.

Having gained no approval to remove the plug, the smaller man resigned to his fate as he took out one of the thick dildo shaped like a penis. It has a popped up veined texture and suck on cup on the bottom. 

Fuji placed it on the cold ceramic floor and the toy sat straight up. He grabbed one of the lubes with no label and poured out the content to both of his hand. Covering the toy with the sticky liquid with one hand, the honey haired man lifted one of his legs and used his other lubed covered hand to finger his redden entrance. Giving the full view to the stoic man sitting comfortably in front of him.

More cum spilled out from his swollen hole as he stretched himself, widening the already abused hole. Fuji used his two-lubed coated finger to press that particular spot that made his mind turned to white.

“Aaa-“ Short moans escaped his lips as his body trembled under his own touch. The stiff cock twitched again, painfully in need of release. 

After couple of stretching and sliding in and out of the cum-filled-hole, Fuji then removed his wet fingers and hovered above the toy. Legs spread wide and in front of his stoic master, the blue-eyed man lowered himself to the thick dildo stuck firmly on the floor.

The red lips opened wide as he gasped for air. The tip of the rubbery toy started to open his puckered hole, grazing the sensitive lining. It went inside the smaller man with no resistant.

Fuji slides down the toy slowly, feeling every bump and the increasing thickness that opened his hole even more. Mixtures of lube and cum trailed down the long dildo, wetting the tiled floor underneath and forming a pool of sticky liquid.

“Ughmmm….” Moaned Fuji as his butt cheeks touched the dildo’s rubber balls. His small body had engulfed the large toy, stretching the already abused hole.

Keeping his legs wide open, he touched his stomach, feeling the tip of the dildo pushing him from the inside. _At least it won’t be as rough as before._ Fuji thought to himself as he moved his hips upwards.

The veined texture grazed against his insides again, causing more sounds of moaning to escape from the red lips. Both of his hands were now on the ground, supporting his exhausted body while moving up and down on the thick dildo.

Finding his hole stretching easily, Fuji increased his pace while shifting his body slightly, aiming for his particular spot with each thrust. It sent signals of pleasure that made his cock twitched and nipples perked up even more.

The metal chain from his collar rattled against his skin and both of his nipples were throbbing badly that the small, red tip started to produce milky white liquid from being pinched too long.

“Haa… AAa…AAa…” He moaned with mouth wide open. His rigid cock felt like bursting from being denied of its release.

Removing his hands from the floor, Fuji touched his painful manhood and tried to slide the contraption away from the hard shaft. Soft moans escaped his lips as he felt the beaded rod moving inside him.

Tears returned to fill that blue orbs, wetting his already drenched body when the thin rod started to emerge from the tiny slit. He cried out even louder, feeling the beaded end of the rod pushing against his prostate at the same time of the rubbery toy hitting him from behind.

He was about to push the plug more when his master held his face and forced him to open his mouth wide. Fuji was too engrossed at fucking the rubber dildo that he didn’t notice Tezuka was no longer seated.

The taste of strong vodka quickly filled his mouth. Holding the bottle above the delicate mouth, Tezuka had poured the content forcefully and caused the liquid to overflown. It trailed down from Fuji’s red lips to his neck and chest, drenching the small body even more.

He let out couple of cough, throat burning from gulping down the hard liquor that was now travelling down to his stomach.

“Suck me.” The stoic man ordered after discarding the empty bottle. “Since you are so good at it.” Tezuka added mockingly.

There was anger in his tone, despite the usual calm face. Fuji felt his body shivered with fear as he tried to wipe the leftover liquor from his face. 

“Yes master.” He replied weakly and started to unzip the black, woolen pants; taking out the half-hard erection with his trembling hands. 

With the thick dildo still deep inside him, Fuji moaned softly as his soft, red lips made a trail of kisses before licking the tip and swallowing the whole thing again. He kept one of his hands at the base of the shaft, stroking the growing cock, while the other was holding onto Tezuka’s leg for support.

“Mghmmm…” Groaned Fuji while his mouth slides in and out of the familiar shaft. Warm hands started stroking his hair as he used his tongue again to lick the tip couple of time before putting the now fully-grown manhood inside his mouth again.

Slowly, the red lips slides down the thick manhood again, stretching that delicate mouth. Fuji looked up to see his master, curious at the kind of face Tezuka was making. Instead, he found the brown eyes were staring at him coldly and the warm hands that were caressing his hair were now pulling his hair roughly.

Tears quickly filled his eyes when Tezuka moved his hips and thrust deeper inside that warm mouth.

“Mmghh!!!!” Fuji whimpered in protest, feeling the long and thick manhood plugging his throat. He didn’t expect Tezuka to thrust so suddenly.

Gripping the black, woolen pants tighter, the stoic man continued to ignore Fuji’s cry of pain and moved his thick manhood out of the stretched lips. Trails of saliva poured out from Fuji’s mouth, drenching the thick manhood as it slides away from the warm cavern. The honey haired man had to grip the black, woolen pants tighter using both hands for support. 

“No teeth.” Tezuka gave him a warning when he stopped just at the tip and thrust back inside the mouth again.

“Mmmhhh!!!” Fuji whimpered again, wincing in pain. Tears were now flowing heavily from his blue eyes and he could no longer control his breathing as the thick cock was back at his throat again. The rough thrust made him buckled his hips slightly and tightened his inner lining around the rubber dildo.

Scratching the black fabric, Fuji hoped it would send signal to his master to slow down, but Tezuka continued to ignore him and instead increase the pace, sliding in and out without care.

Fuji cried out frantically, gripping and holding onto Tezuka’s legs for support. As the familiar shaft moved inside his mouth, it left a burning sensation on his throat and lips. He felt another cut on the edge of his lips from being stretched and the rough friction. Breathing was also difficult with his nose now blocked and mouth filled to the brim.

Although used to being treated roughly, there was something different in having that deep brown eyes staring at him coldly or how his master was using his mouth like an _onahole_. Fuji didn’t like any of that.

He whimpered and sobbed even louder when he felt Tezuka’s feet on his throbbing manhood. The black shoe was fondling his round balls and pushing them upwards. His hips buckled involuntary, trying to get away but Tezuka’s strong hands kept him firmed. Instead it caused the thick dildo inside him to move and grazed that sensitive spot again, causing his body to tremble and moaned to the hard cock inside his mouth.

Tezuka kept his thrust, ignoring the obvious cry of pain coming from the smaller man. He gave a slight grunt, signaling he was close.

Fuji gripped the black pants tighter as he prepared for his master’s semen. The cock inside his mouth started to twitch so he opened his mouth wider when Tezuka spurted his seeds inside the warm cavern.

He tried not to gag as warm liquid poured straight to his throat, having swallowed Tezuka’s thick cock until the base of the shaft. The slender neck gulped down the liquid and Fuji felt the semen hitting straight to his stomach, joining the other cum from previous men.

The stoic man kept his hands firmed on the soft brown hair, now wet from sweat and previous cum, as he withdrew his cock from Fuji’s mouth. The limp manhood was now wet from saliva and cum. 

Pulling the honey haired head back, Tezuka watched at the pretty face below him. Fuji had let out couple of dry cough with trails of cum traveling down his chin. His nose still blocked and he could barely see from all the tears. The red lips parted and gasping desperately for air. 

Fuji’s pale, white chest was now bright red and heaving heavily, trying to take in as much oxygen as his exhausted lungs allowed him to. The two nipples, pinched by the metal clamp, leaked some more of the milky white liquid. Tezuka also noticed the plug had moved again. More of the thin rod had appeared out of the tiny slit. Fuji’s build up cum had pushed the plug.

Feeling the grips on his legs loosen, the stoic man immediately grabbed the white collar around Fuji’s neck and drag the small body towards the edge of one of the sofa.

Fuji gasped in pain and tried to resist, grabbing on Tezuka’s strong arms but it was useless. He cried out in pain as the chains connected to the collar were also pulled, pulling his already swollen nipples as his small body slides on the floor.

The rubber dildo slipped out of his already wet entrance and stood on the floor until Tezuka kicked it after leaving the exhausted body at one of the sofa.

“Stand up and raise that ass of yours.” Tezuka ordered while shuffling through the box.

Whimpering in pain, Fuji leaned over at the sofa. Tears were flowing down the red cheek as Fuji rested his head on the sofa, wetting the coarse fabric underneath. Still on the cold floor, he used his hands to soothe the swollen, red nipples. One of the clamps had fallen off from Tezuka’s rought treatment.

“P-please…” He said softly, trying to plead with his master again.

Instead of hearing reply from the stoic man, Fuji heard a buzzing sounds coming from behind him. He quickly relents, afraid of the repercussion for disobeying his master, and used the sofa for support as he climbed upwards.

Gathering the remaining of his strength, the smaller man forced his trembling legs to support his body as he leaned forward to the sofa, propping his ass for the stoic man. His entrance twitched, opening and closing with every breath. It spilled mixture of cum and lubes that traveled down to his manhood and his shaped legs.

“Ughmm….” Fuji whimpered softly, feeling Tezuka’s hand fondling his round balls before trailing down to the plugged cock that dangled helplessly in-between his legs.

Stopping at the tip, Tezuka rubbed the thin urethra plug before twisting the metal slightly causing the small body to squirmed and whimpered sounds of protest. Fuji gripped the top of the sofa even tighter when he felt the plug moving deeper again, hitting his prostate glands. 

“No…” He cried out in desperation, having the urethra plug pushed back in its initial position. Fuji felt the small pressure ball grinding tightly against his bursting tip while the tip of the rod back at plugging his build up cum.

 _Let me come…_ Mouthed the smaller man. He was too exhausted with burning throat to find any more voice. _I want to come, I want to come, I want to come…_ Repeated Fuji inside his mind as he swayed his hips. The plugged cock dangled helplessly in-between his shaped, trembling legs, ringing the bell that was attached at the end of the plug.

Calmly, Tezuka turned on the black vibrator to its high intensity. The buzzing sound of the toy filled the room.

Fuji let out a hoarse scream when the vibrator moved against his plugged cock, teasing the tip and ringing the small bell more frantically.

“Ughmmum..nn….no..ughmmm..!!” Begged the blue-eyed man through sounds of moaning. His small body trembled to the intense vibrations that started to move slowly.

It had left the plugged tip and was moving along the shaft before stopping at his round balls. Fuji immediately squirmed and tensed up. His cock twitched painfully, having denied of release and now the vibrators was messing him up even more. He wanted to come badly, to release the semen inside him that was burning him from the inside.

The vibrator then moved again, circling the twitching hole before the cold tip pushed inside the redden entrance, drawing long, coarse moans from the smaller man. Shaped like a real cock, except for the textured surface on its shaft and below the tip, the black vibrator opened Fuji’s puckered hole easily. 

The small body immediately clenched down on the silicon toy, feeling every grits and bumps as it moved rapidly inside him. He gave a louder moaned when the moving tip bumped against his prostate. 

Although not as big as the rubber dildo, it was enough for Fuji to lose whatever strength left on his trembling legs as he hugged the top of the sofa, having climbed on top of the chair. His legs could no longer support him. 

Fully inserted, the sounds of the vibrator echoed the room alongside Fuji’s short moans. The vibrations made him moved his hips frantically as it messed up his already sensitive lining.

Face planted down at the top of the sofa, Fuji felt Tezuka’s hands on both of his thighs, raising his twitching ass higher.

He was too exhausted to let out any words of protest when Tezuka’s thick manhood entered him. It filled him up, alongside the black vibrator that was buzzing rapidly.

Stretched open, Fuji whimpered in pain as his master started to move. His throat was burning and barely able to breath. The hands on his thighs were pushing roughly against his skin, leaving more bruises on the already redden skin.

There were no words coming out of the stoic man, just occasional grunts and heavy breathing as he slides in and out of the wet hole.

Fuji felt his cheek burning from grazing the coarse sofa as he kept his face hidden. His small body moved forward with every pounding, shaking the sofa underneath.

“Haa…! aaa…! aaaa…!” Cried the smaller man softly. Tezuka’s thick manhood was hitting his stomach and he could barely felt it anymore. His body started to feel numb from the repeated abuse.

It was then that Fuji realized his new master had never been rough with him. The bespectacled man wasn’t perfect but every time they had sex, Fuji realized he always felt some pleasure.

He missed that warm tingling feeling inside him, of when he could see himself on those deep brown eyes, or when their hands tangled in-between each other as he spread his legs, taking Tezuka’s thrust inside his body and how it hit that sweet spot.

Fuji whimpered even more, taking every rough thrust from the man behind him. There were no more tears streaming down his swollen eyes. 

 _I’m sorry…_ He whispered inside his mind, having no strength to let the words out.

After couple more thrust inside the abused entrance, Tezuka finally discharged his seeds inside. The black vibrator still moving rapidly as the stoic man kept his hips still. Fuji barely felt the warm liquid or when the thick manhood finally slides out of him.

The black vibrator also slipped out by itself and fall to the floor underneath. The honey haired man no longer had the strength to tighten his hole. It twitched instead and gaping to let his master’s cum flown out and trailed down his throbbing cock. It stained the sofa underneath.

Opening his mouth, Fuji was barely conscious as he gasped for air. He heard the sound of fabric shuffling and felt Tezuka’s warm hand touching his cock. 

The thin rod inside him started to slide out when he heard the door opened.

“See, I told you he was just having sex.” Said Atobe, announcing his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this chapter is very trashy hahaha I just want an angry Tezuka.. for reasons…
> 
> So honestly I’m not sure if Fuji can survive a 3-4some in such state… wonder if I should let him have some break and next chapter can be about Fuji’s past. (but if that so.. it won’t be a 4-some, more of 3some with Atobe, Fuji, and Ryoma).  
> Fuji’s past will be smutty as well.. of course XD  
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading…


	13. A Kiss

Cum leaked through the swollen entrance, trailing down the bruised thighs. Wide open, the wrinkled lining twitched at every breath. Fuji barely had the strength to tighten his used hole.

Slender fingers were gripping the soft, white sheet tightly. _They_ had moved him onto the large bed and forced him on his knees.

The large, textured vibrator stretched his chaffed mouth, humming through to the back of his throat. It caused trails of saliva to pour out uncontrollably, wetting the soft bed underneath him.

Gasping for much needed air, Fuji squirmed when unfamiliar hands roamed his behind. Spreading the gaping hole before invading the wet entrance. He buckled his body forward, grunting at the rough fingers pushing his already sensitive lining.

“Better wet that thing thoroughly, it’ll be going inside your ass soon.” Said Atobe calmly. The purple haired man was beside him, happily observing the young man with black hair whose fingers were pushing further inside him.

Cold liquid poured out from the clear plastic bottle, wetting the boy’s hand and the redden entrance. It mixed with Tezuka’s cum that spurted out of him.

“UGHM!!!” Fuji cried out through the plugged mouth due to the two fingers inside him parted, stretching the wrinkled lining wide. He buckled his exhausted body forward when the young man added another finger that quickly followed by another.

Four fingers were now pushing inside him, stretching the puckered entrance to its limit again. Face planted on the bed, Fuji writhed in pain.

“You can push through now.” Said the diva suddenly. Blue eyes widen in fear.

Lunging his small body forward, Fuji tried to escape from what the two men were about to do, but Atobe was quicker and held him by the tight, white collar around his neck. He could only lament and prepared for the next abuse.

The young man nodded and pushed through his hand, stretching the swollen entrance further. Bit by bit, the lusty hole swallowed the man’s hand until his whole palm disappeared inside the trembling body.

Fuji wailed in pain, feeling the large invasion stretching inside him. His plugged cock stiffens up as the hand pushed against his prostate. The thin, urethra plug twitched inside him due to the growing pressure that increased his built up cum.

“Good, good. More now, Ryoma.” Atobe remarked, driving the young man to insert his hand further.

Ryoma grunted and pushed his hand further inside the tight entrance. The wrinkled inner lining clamped down on his hand. Fuji’s muffled cries of pain echoed through the large room.

 _Someone help me…_ Called out Fuji frantically as his whole body trembled in pain. Ryoma’s hand was travelling further down, pushing against his stomach. He wanted to throw up, to expel the cum he was forced to swallow.

Arching his back, Fuji squirmed to the overwhelming sensation. He almost lost consciousness if Atobe did not kept him awake by stroking his plugged shaft, sliding the thin rod outside the tiny slit before pushing it back in. 

Digging his knees against the bed, the white sheet crumpled under his body. The blue eyes unknowingly looked around, to find his master.

“He’s not coming to help you this time.” Atobe told him, fully knowing what the trembling figure was doing. 

Fuji continued to whimper and watched the door that separates the bedroom with the living room remained closed. He gave up and kept his head on the bed, enduring the pain.

Ryoma’s fingers now moved into a fist, further expanding his already stretched inside. He bit down on the large vibrator while his fingers gripped the white sheet even tighter, pulling the blanket away from the edge of the bed.

The young man’s had inserted one third of his arm inside the bruised hole. Despite the great pain, Fuji knew the boy was nervous. Ryoma’s hand trembled inside him as it slowly withdrawn, causing the slender body to shudder. Fuji couldn’t help but to clench around the moving arm, gritting the vibrator that silenced his cry of pain.

When the arms finally left, the hole twitched and spurted out mixture of cum and lubricant. Ryoma’s hand was drenched in the same mixture. The brown eyes watched the puckered entrance opened up even wider, allowing a fuller view of the bumpy flesh closing and opening with every breath. 

“I think we broke your only selling point.” Remarked Atobe, spreading the already wide entrance for a closer view.

Fuji kept his silence and let the large vibrator slipped out of his mouth. He gasped for the much-needed air, ignoring the pain from every breath he took. His body was pushed to the limit that the mere act of breathing caused his tired lungs to burn.

The vibrator shook near him. Covered in his saliva, it writhed in front of his eyes before Atobe took it and plunged it inside his gaping hole. The diva was true to his words.

“Agh!” Cried Fuji softly, no longer had the voice or strength to resist. He felt his slender body turned. The decorative ceiling greeted him.

Pale chest rose heavily as Atobe’s long fingers pinched his perked nipples, no longer held by the metal clamps. The unused chains lied on his skin, still attached to the tight collar around his neck. 

Milky white liquid spurted out, drawing delights on the diva’s face. Watching the slender body shivered under his touch, Atobe continued teasing the sensitive organ, extracting more liquid.

“Your body sure is amazing.” Praised the purple haired man. Delights filled him as if he was playing with a new toy. Tezuka’s so-called friend then produced a bullet vibrator and placed it to one of his leaking nipple. 

Fuji opened his mouth but found no sound coming out of his mouth, instead he gripped Atobe’s arms, arching his back because of the small toy vibrating around his sensitive skin. He writhed to the small toy while barely barely felt the vibrator moving inside him.

The familiar sound of belt unbuckling and zipper echoed the room. The hand that was inside him now spread his legs, prepping him as Ryoma entered alongside the vibrator.

Fuji arched his back and shifted his head to the side. His hand still gripped Atobe’s arm while the other wrapped around the white sheet. Part of him was glad that the fisting made his hole bigger and numb, and that Tezuka already widen his hole before the two man came to their room. It also helped that Ryoma wasn’t as big as compared to the other man tonight.

He opened his mouth, gasping for air when Ryoma was fully inside him. It was neither particularly pleasurable nor painful. The boy that reminded him of his master was now flushed red and breathing hard. Ryoma quickly moved, sliding in and out of the hole easily. The vibrator buzzed quietly alongside.

“A-!” He let out soft moans when the hard cock reached for that particular spot, hitting the swollen flesh repeatedly. His exhausted body buckled slightly.

“Don’t leave me hanging.” He heard Atobe next to him.

The diva directed his hand to the hard cock that was larger than Ryoma. He obediently stroked the shaft and wondered how many boys did Atobe fucked tonight.

“Uhmm…” Moaned Fuji softly, finding more of his voice back. Leaving his grip on the white sheet, he tried reaching for the young man that was pounding him. “Ki-kiss me…” He murmured dryly.

Ryoma stiffens before reaching down to capture the red lips. He opened his mouth, allowing the boy’s tongue to trace the inside of his mouth.

Even the way Ryoma’s kiss reminded him of the certain stoic man. He could taste the same cigarette and alcohol, although not as powerful as Tezuka’s. The boy’s trembling mouth made him smile.

“You’re cute.” Whispered Fuji to the others redden ear and found the hard shaft inside him gets bigger.

He gave his sweetest moan, stirring the inexperienced boy further. Loud grunts filled the room as Ryoma increased his pace, pounding the wrinkled lining until the boy released his seeds inside the warm entrance.

Fuji found himself smiling while stroking the green tinted hair.

“First class slut.” Atobe chirped in, removing the still hand from his hard cock. “Night still young, Ryoma.” Added the diva.

As soon as the younger boy pulled out from the loose entrance, Atobe turned the slender body around and positioned himself at the entrance. Wrapping the bullet vibrator around Fuji’s plugged cock, the purple haired man watched the body trembled, spurting out Ryoma’s cum from the gaping entrance.

“I’ll show you how to make him scream.” Said the cocky man before plunging deep inside the slender body, alongside the textured vibrator again.

Fuji bit down his lips, refusing to scream like Atobe wanted him to. The other man was definitely bigger than Ryoma and more experienced. His insides were stretched again. Atobe fucked him like Tezuka did hours ago.

It didn’t help that the bullet vibrator was moving at the tip, ringing the small bell that was attached to the rod frantically. The vibration traveled down the urethra rod, hitting straight to his prostate. The familiar, burning sensation appeared again. The pain from earlier had distracted him.

Yet, Fuji refused to scream. He bit down the red lips even harder, drawing blood from the thin skin, to stop any sounds escaping. His slender body writhed on the bed instead. Burying his fingers onto the white fabric, he crumpled the once smooth sheet as Atobe filled his inside.

“So stubborn…” Remarked the diva, moving easily out of the well-used hole.

Familiar hands grab hold of the shaped legs and pushed it down the bed, stretching the hole further. It was quickly followed by a hard thrust that deliberately grazed that particular spot. 

Fuji opened his mouth and let out dry sounds of whimpers to escape. He quickly closed it again and bit down on the bleeding skin harder.

“Suck me.” Ryoma ordered suddenly, having positioned himself at the side of Fuji’s head. The young boy grabbed the soft, brown hair and forcefully pushed Fuji’s bruised lips to the drenched cock, wet from mixture of cum and lubricants.

The blue-eyed man still had his mouth close when his red lips touched the wet, slowly growing shaft. Prying fingers forced him to open his mouth and he relented in the end.

Parting the bruised lips, Fuji whimpered as he taste the inside of his ass on his tongue. His red lips moved up and down the boy’s manhood that slowly filling his mouth fuller. Ryoma’s hand tightens around his hair and the boy moved his hips in the same rhythm as Fuji’s mouth. Grunts of pleasure escaped from the boy’s mouth.

“I’m not making this easy for you.” Threatened Atobe.

With a swift movement, the purple haired man pulled Fuji’s slender body towards him. Ryoma’s now-hard cock slipped out of his mouth. He hugged the diva’s body while his legs wrapped around the strong waist. Fuji’s long fingers crumpled the white shirt and gave it a hard tug when the vibrator was removed and replaced by the diva’s long fingers that stretched the filled entrance, enticing the other young man.

Ryoma quickly understood and positioned himself on the other side. Kissing the back of Fuji’s neck, the boy slowly inserted his now leaking cock inside the warm entrance again. It pushed through easily, joining Atobe’s hard cock.

The tantalizing blue eyes widen and let out a dry, coarse scream that echoed the large room.

“Told you so.” Grinned Atobe happily, grazing the leaked nipples using his thumbs. “Two cocks to make you happy, like last time isn’t?”

Fuji kept his silence again but tightened his grips on the man’s body, digging his fingernails deeply onto the white fabric, hoping it would clawed the protected skin. The diva happily accepts the slight pain and quickly took interest at the arising spirit, hoping Fuji would indeed leave a mark on his back.

“Now move.” Ordered Atobe while squeezing the round buttocks. The exhausted, honey haired man yelped out and reluctantly moved his hips upwards, holding onto the wide shoulder as leverage.

Behind him, Ryoma moved his hips at the same time, sliding in and out of the wet entrance easily while holding onto his waist. He could hear the boy’s heavy breathing and occasional grunts.

“Argh!!” Gasped Fuji, feeling his entrance widens. Ryoma’s had gone bigger again. Grinding against another man’s cock had excited the young man’s further.

Ignoring the burning pain with every move, Fuji continued moving his body. Ass slightly rose to accommodate the two men, he found himself grinding his upper body against Atobe. 

Fuji watched the purpled haired diva used those rosy lips to lick his perked nipples. The skilled tongue wiped away the traces of milky white liquid that still leaking from the redden flesh.

He found himself gasping for air when Atobe sucked the sensitive organ and flicked it inside his mouth. It was quickly followed by a hard bite before the perked, redden nipples were pulled and pinched by the diva’s mouth and hand.

The slender body’s winced in pain and tried to push away from the man in front of him. Atobe though had something else in mine and Fuji felt the collar around his neck being pulled towards the diva. 

Rough tongue was forcing his way, licking the inside of his mouth before biting down onto his lips, drawing more blood. Fuji hit the wide shoulder, asking for the other to stop, but found his weak hands did nothing but aroused the purple haired man. 

The blue-eyed man immediately noticed his mistake when the familiar hand grazed his plugged shaft and pulled out the thin rod two-thirds out of the tiny slit. Fuji felt the built up cum traveling down his widen urethra, but the hope of releasing his seeds disappeared when the other plunged the thin rod back again.

Atobe’s mouth muffled his cries. The rough tongue matched the rough fingers that were holding his cheek in place. He gripped the diva’s white shirt tighter again, clawing his fingers onto the diva’s back. Patches of red started to appear underneath Fuji’s fingers.

With Ryoma nibbling on his ear, he didn’t notice the door to the bedroom opened.

“You’re still not done?” Asked the familiar voice. The stench of cigarette quickly filled the room.

Still in his half-unbuttoned white shirt and black pants, Tezuka calmly approached the large bed.

“Join us?” Replied the purple haired man casually, unfazed by the arrival of his friend.

The three men had stopped moving. Fuji was breathing hard while holding onto Atobe tightly. Ryoma was also breathing hard right next to his ear. He could feel the younger man trembling hand around his body.

“ _Buchou…._ ” Moaned Ryoma. The boy’s hard cock twitched inside Fuji as he called out to his former captain.

“He missed you.” Said Atobe calmly; whose hands left Fuji to grope the younger man’s buttocks. Ryoma’s black pants had left his waist, leaving the plain, grey underwear to view. 

Swiftly, the diva slipped his long fingers inside the cotton garment and parted the tight butt cheeks. Coarse moans escaped the boy’s mouth. It got sharper when Atobe casually slipped his finger inside the virgin hole.

Tezuka saw this and pulled his friend’s hand away.

“What do you think you doing?” Asked the stoic man angrily.

“Stop being so naïve, you knew about his feelings, that’s why you left isn’t?” Replied Atobe calmly.

Pulling his hand away, Atobe touched Ryoma’s underwear again and pulled it down, exposing the white skin underneath.

The atmosphere quickly changed, Fuji could sense the danger arising from the bespectacled man. He gripped Atobe’s body tighter to move his hips upwards, to release the two cocks inside him but Ryoma was quicker.

Sliding out of Fuji, the younger man quickly pulled Tezuka down to the bed. The eager Ryoma captured the stoic man’s lips and Fuji could only watched the two of them embracing each other.

Tezuka’s broad hands gently captured the other. The soft lips that Fuji had learned were kissing Ryoma’s passionately. Groans and moans of pleasure escaped from the two men.

“Jealous?” Whispered Atobe to the blue-eyed man whose sharp fingernails were clawing on the diva’s bruised back.

“I saw how you looked at _him_. Who would have thought, someone like you could fall for their master. What is wrong with you?” Added the diva while pulling the flushed earlobes.

Fuji kept his silence and hid his face in-between the wide shoulder. He scratches the white shirt even more, grunting in anger.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, just fuck me.” Replied the blue-eyed man.

“Heh.” Replied Atobe amused. 

The diva quickly pushed the slender body onto the bed, closed to where Ryoma was being pounded by the stoic man. Fuji heard the soft gasp coming out of the boy as Tezuka gently moved inside the boy.

“Aghh!!” Cried Fuji, in contrast to the sound that escaped from Ryoma’s mouth.

Atobe had gathered Fuji’s knees together and pushed it towards the blue-eyed man. Fuji felt his ass rose from the bed, giving more leeway for Atobe to plunged deeper inside him. 

“Too loose, tighten this thing.” Remarked Atobe casually. “It’s your only selling point after all.”

The diva quickly moaned when Fuji tightened his inner muscle, as commanded by the other man. Using his anger as catalyst, the exhausted figure used his little tricks to pleasure the diva.

Lewd moans filled the room, echoing together with grunts coming from Ryoma and Tezuka. Fuji tried his best to ignore the other two. He arched his back seductively and opened his red lips, asking for a kiss.

Atobe fell for it and reached down. The blue-eyed man quickly captured the rosy lips while wrapping his toned legs around the waist, locking the diva. 

Slender fingers roamed the hard chest. Fuji rubbed his thumbs on the perked nipples, teasing it before giving the sensitive flesh a hard pinched. Atobe grunted but happily accepted the rough treatment, finding it amusing that the figure underneath him still has some fighting spirit.

The moans and grunts get louder and more synchronize. From the sounds that Tezuka was making, Fuji knew his master was also closed, same with Atobe. The diva placed his head against the bed. Eyes closed, the purpled haired man kept his hard thrust that made the slender body underneath moved.

 _Tezuka…._ Called out Fuji unintentionally. His hands reached up to graze that toned arms before travelling to touch the familiar face.

The stoic man noticed him and diverted his gaze to see the blue coloured eyes. 

Fuji’s fingers grazed the thin lips, tracing the outline. He parted his lips wider, mouthing; _Kiss me_ to the air.

Tezuka unexpectedly bent down and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update.  
> Hopefully the threesome wasn't disappointing.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hopefully I didn’t leave you guys hanging.  
> They, of course, just came after all XD
> 
> (+ I couldn’t believe I wrote 13 chapters of just smut lol)
> 
> Kudos + Comments are also appreciated.


	14. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing! lol.   
> I was going to move the plot (or the lack of it) forward but I wasn't that satisfied with the threesome so here is Atobe and his slight BDSM.

The worn out, white, vinyl collar was tossed to the floor and quickly replaced by red rope that went around Fuji’s slender neck, pulling his head back slightly. It was loose enough to let Fuji gasped for air but tight enough to leave further mark on the red skin. 

The long, rough rope trailed down the young man’s back, binding both his hands and feet together. The many knots decorated Fuji’s slender figure while immobilizing his movement.

“Beautiful.” Remarked Atobe, satisfied with his handy works. The diva kissed the back of Fuji’s sweaty neck as the blue-eyed man lied hopelessly on the bed.

With his legs spread, buttocks exposed, cum flowed out of Fuji’s gaping hole. Barely conscious, the blue-eyed man still ached for his release. The plugged cock draped helplessly between his thighs with the accumulating cum inside his round balls.

“Ughm!” Fuji squirmed when he felt Atobe’s hand invaded the swollen hole again, pushing onto his prostate.

“It’s so full inside. Such a waste to let it out.” Said the purple haired man, pointing to the white liquid that dripped down from the swollen hole. He gave a firm slapped on Fuji’s butts, leaving his marks on the pale skin. 

Fuji quickly understood and tried his best to tighten the loosen hole. Atobe’s smirk grew wider when he saw the hole coming to a close, twitching as it tried it best to hold the overwhelming liquid inside.

“Good boy…” Praised the diva as he came closer and nibbled on the younger boy’s ear.

Fuji closed his eyes as he continued to whimper, unable to resist Atobe’s finger that continued to probe inside the twitching hole, pushing against the inner muscle. The rope felt tight and hot against his skin as it rubbed against the raw skins. The little bit of fighting spirit he had earlier has completely disappeared.

“Come…. I-I wants to…” Pleaded Fuji softly. His voice almost muffled by the mattress underneath him.

Atobe merely hummed and continued to use his finger to probe inside Fuji, finding pleasure in teasing that particular bumpy spot.

“Aa-!” Moaned the blue-eyed man. A jolt like electricity ran through his body every time Atobe ran his finger around the prostate area.

His bounded hand and feet jerked helplessly. Fuji could only continue his whimpers and hope the long night would soon end.

_Tezuka…_ Fuji cried out his master’s name inside his head.

Pulling out his finger out of the clenched hole, Atobe wiped the traces of cum onto the white sheet. He then pulled out a beaded, black straps out of the nearby box filled with sex toys and lubes, complimentary of Yukimura.

With a swift movement, Atobe wrapped the beaded cock ring around Fuji’s helpless cock. Starting from the bottom, the leather strap divided the two round balls, cupping the tight sacks before tightening around the base and where the balls end. Couple of straps then circled around the hard shaft, pushing its beads onto the sensitive manhood.

“UGhm!” Fuji squirmed louder. His cock felt hotter than before. Not only the urethra plug still deep inside him, the cock ring now decreases the flow of blood to his cock.

“Stop…” Pleaded the blue-eyed man but Atobe ignored him. Instead the purple haired man paid more attention at the helpless cock.

“Such tiny dick.” Remarked the diva as he tightened the last strap, finding delights at the squirming figure. More veins popped up on the tied up cock.

Fondling the strapped round balls, Atobe coldly told the whimpering figure to ‘work for it.’

“Then maybe I will remove the plug.” Said the diva while pulling Fuji by the rope that bound his neck and forced him to sit on the bed, uncomfortably. Body arching to the back, the rope almost chocked Fuji as his hand and feet pulled the restrain from behind.

The awkward sitting position spread Fuji’s legs wider, continuing the flow of cum that had stopped briefly. It dripped onto his bound ankles as he sat on his legs.

Atobe placed himself behind Fuji with his left hand rubbing the exposed nipple. The younger man shivered and moaned as Atobe pulled the swollen nipple roughly. It stretched the redden tips and drawing long streak of milky white fluid that dripped onto Fuji’s naked body.

The diva’s right hand then made itself comfortable on the plugged cock and start teasing the tip again. The small cock twitched helplessly under Atobe’s hand. Slowly, the purpled haired man moved the urethra plug again, sliding the metal rod against the sensitive slit. The plug’s bended and pushed from the inside.

Sticky, white liquid started to flow out of the tiny slit. It’s the mixture of lube and precum that built up inside Fuji’s shaft. The beaded cock ring still prevent the blue-eyed man to release his built up cum.

The plug continued to move out of the tiny slit. Just as it appeared to be almost fully out, Atobe stop and placed his hand on the top plug, getting ready to push it all back in. 

“I-I.. I DO IT!!” Fuji screamed out loud, cutting Atobe. “Anything… Anything…” He repeated. “J-just let me come…"

The diva widens his eyes and grew another wide smirks.

“Good, good boy…” He praised the quivering figure wrapped around his arms and quickly enjoyed the loud scream coming from the red lips as he continued his form of torture and pushed the plug back inside the tiny slit.

“Next time, I’ll get you a bigger plug. We need to widen that slit.” Added the diva while licking Fuji’s wet cheek.

“Come on, I need my release.” Said Atobe before pulling Fuji’s face by the light brown hair to his cock. 

Fully erect, Fuji obediently licked the tip before kissing the harden shaft softly. He then opened his mouth and engulfed the top of the shaft. It stretched his lips again as he started to suck the hard manhood.

Fuji’s own erection rubbed against the bed sheet. With his hand and feet tied together, he had to kneel awkwardly while sucking Atobe’s dick. Cum continued to flow from his gaping hole. It opened and closed every time Fuji moved his mouth, engulfing more of Atobe’s shaft.

He tried not to gag as the lack of oxygen became more apparent. The rope around his neck tightens as he involuntarily moved his hands and feet and pulled rope even tighter.

Atobe’s large shaft also filled his mouth, preventing air from coming through, especially since his nose blocked from crying.

“You’re getting worse at this…”

Atobe angrily pulled Fuji’s head away from his cock. Traces of saliva and precum decorated Fuji’s mouth. The blue-eyed man was rapidly gasping for air while coughing out the mixture of liquid from inside his mouth. 

Fuji’s heavy head rested on the bed. His body was aching painfully that he could hardly move. His wrists and ankles were swollen and bruised from the friction. He barely heard Atobe’s next order.

“Ride me.” Said the diva coldly, ignoring the obvious signs of pain.

Fuji let out sounds of whimpers that quickly became cries of pain when Atobe squeezed his round balls.

“S-STOP!” Yelled out the blue-eyed man. “I-I do it!!” He quickly stuttered.

“That’s a good boy.” Atobe praised the crying figure, leaking the tears away from Fuji’s delicate face. The diva’s finger quickly left the aching manhood and released the ropes that bound Fuji’s ankles. “To make it easier.” Added the purpled haired man.

Fuji scrambled to get back on his knees. Blood rushed back to his aching feet. Slowly he made his way on top of the diva’s rigid cock. He was about to lower himself when Atobe’s hand went under him and inserted large, golden coloured beads inside the cum filled hole.

“W-what!!? Don’t!!” Protested Fuji, but it was too late as three, golden coloured beads filled his inside.

Also doubled as vibrators, Atobe quickly turned on the device, causing Fuji to cry out hopelessly.

The beads bumped into each other, sending rapid vibrations to the sensitive muscle that made the blue-eyed man lost control of his body. The last bead that went inside then popped out easily. Having been stretched and filled with cum, the swollen hole could hardly keep the beads inside.

“Bad… bad boy.” Said Atobe calmly while pushing the golden bead back inside. Two fingers lingered inside, pushing the last beads against Fuji’s prostate. 

“It’s not even on the highest.” He added while increasing the intensity slowly.

Fuji’s loud cries immediately filled the empty room. The three golden balls inside him pulsated rapidly, sending waves of pleasure and pain straight to his plugged cock. The overwhelming sensation almost caused Fuji to collapsed back to the bed but Atobe held him firm, having let go of the remote to grab hold of the rope around Fuji’s neck.

“I’m waiting.” Told the diva, now holding Fuji’s slender neck with his wide hand. 

“Ughmmm….” Groaned Fuji as he gasped for air.

The blue-eyed man then tried to hold himself steady as he slowly began to lower his body to engulf Atobe’s rigid cock.

With the diva’ fingers was still inside him, holding the vibrating, golden bead against his prostate, Fuji had a hard time to relax and held himself steady. As he lowered himself further, the stretched hole touched the tip of Atobe’s cock but it couldn’t penetrate. Instead the cock slipped, causing Fuji to moan in distress while the fingers inside him pushed harder as punishment. 

“Again.” Ordered Atobe coldly.

Fuji gasped for air again and cried out, the beads inside him made it harder to breath and concentrate. He nodded quietly and with great pain, brought his hips upwards to once again hovering above the rigid cock.

Whimpering, the blue-eyed man lowered his hips again, this time spreading his legs wider, in hope it would stretch the filled hole.

“HAA… AAaa…” Groaned Fuji when the tip slipped inside, joining Atobe’s fingers in stretching his inner lining again. 

The slender figure continued to lower himself, engulfing the diva’s shaft bit by bit. The red lips opened wide to produce illicit moans that filled the room once again.

Halfway through, the combination of Atobe’s cock, his fingers and pulsating beads proved too much for Fuji that he lost his concentration and arched his body too far back, causing the cock to slip through. The blue-eyed man quickly felt a burning slap on his left cheek, followed by series of hard slap on his exposed buttocks.

“AARGH!!! S-STOP!” Fuji cried out helplessly in-between his cries.

Kneeled down with his ass high up, the three golden beads moved inside him with every painful slaps.

“I’m sorry… forgive me…” Whimpered the blue-eyed man.

Atobe ignored his cries and continued to leave visible handprints on the now redden and bruised buttocks.

“S-stoppp… please…” Cried Fuji again, his lower body burning. “I do anything… spread me, filled me up… I’m a fuck boy.” He continued with tears dripping on the redden cheek.

“What are you again?” Atobe asked menacingly, squeezing the round balls painfully. 

“F-FUCK TOY!!” Screamed Fuji. His slender body twitching from the overwhelming pain. “I-I’m a fuck toy…”

“Good boy.” Said Atobe whose smile grew wider.

Spreading the redden buttocks, Atobe watched the twitching hole opening and closing. With every movement, milky white liquid poured out of the opening and dripped down on the white string that connected the golden anal beads together.

“You are made for this…” Said Atobe as he penetrated the sensitive opening. The diva’s cock easily touched the golden beads and pushed them further inside, bumping them against each other. 

Fuji cried out as his inside was stretched once again. The slender body jerked violently from the overwhelming pain. The purple haired man meanwhile was moaning in pleasure. Atobe’s thick manhood easily moved in and out of the slimy hole.

“Tighter…” Ordered Atobe as he leaned forward and thrust deeper inside the exhausted, blue-eyed man. Fuji’s inner muscle felt warm around his cock but not tight enough due to the double penetration happening just hours ago.

“Yes master…” Answered Fuji weakly. He lets out a weak groan as he tightened the filled hole.

Atobe moaned hoarsely, feeling the warm flesh clenching down on his. His manicured nails dug deeper onto Fuji’s skin, leaving more marks on the once pale skin. The diva then easily turned the slender body around while keeping his cock deep inside the tightened asshole.

“Master?” Asked the purple haired man, hovering inches away from Fuji’s face.

The blue-eyed man was gasping for air with his pale chest raising and red lips moving ever closer to capture the other.

“Fuck me, master. Fill me with your seeds.” Uttered Fuji.

The purple haired man smiled widely before accepting the kiss and started to rock the slender body underneath. 

Sounds of whimpers and moans filled the room. Atobe’s hard shaft moved in and out of the Fuji easily. The leftover cum bubbled over at the entrance, mixed with the diva’s precum. The cries grew even louder when the pacing increased, rapidly hitting the pulsating golden beads.

“Haa!!…Aaa…” Moaned Fuji dryly. His own cock twitching as it longed to release that built-up-cum. The beaded strap had also expanded his cock and clenching hard against the hard shaft.

Still hovering above, Atobe held onto both of Fuji’s thigh with face full of pleasure. Sweat dripped down the charming face.

“C-Come… I want to come…” Fuji pleaded again before drowning in his own moans.

Atobe finally kept his end of the bargain and swiftly pulled out the long, urethra plug out of the tiny slit. Fuji’s loud cries quickly filled the room. His cock twitched heavily, swollen from the sudden removal and pressured by the beaded straps.

White liquid started to drip from the tip. It wasn’t a sudden outburst that Fuji wanted. The straps around his shaft held his cum, preventing the blue-eyed man from coming, despite the metal rod no longer plugging his urethra.

“Come… I- I need to…” Fuji cried out. His slender body moved restlessly on the bed, causing the rope to dig further onto his bruised skin. His wrists swollen and bleeding from the tight pressure.

Tossing away the wet, metal rod, Atobe moaned with delights as he grab hold of Fuji’s cock and used his index finger to plug the tiny slit, putting hard pressure and almost slipping inside.

“UGHMMM!!!!” Screamed the blue-eyed man. His whole body tensed up due to the overwhelming pain, clenching against Atobe’s hard shaft.

Warm and familiar liquid filled him again. It spurted out deep inside him, passing and wetting the golden beads that were still vibrating against each other. Atobe groaned as he gave the exhausted body couple more thrust before pulling out.

Strings of semen connected the diva’s cock with the overflowing hole. Fresh cum trailed down Fuji’s red, well-used hole. The blue-eyed man was still quivering, tensed from the pain. With his legs spread messily, hands swollen and crushed under his own body weight, Fuji lied still as his consciousness drifted off.

Atobe also took a moment to breath. He watched Fuji’s stomach contracting, spurting the still warm cum onto the wet bed.

“Here, you can wait for him with this.” Atobe told the exhausted figure as he took another item from the complimentary box.

The slender body, having no time to rest, immediately jerked and groaned in pain. A see-through, red silicon vibrator with rabbit ears easily penetrated Fuji’s twitching hole. The anemone’s-tentacles-like protruding at the end of the vibrator tickled the already sensitive lining, while the rabbit ears vibrated on Fuji’s round balls. It was also long enough to reach the last golden bead that was still deep inside Fuji.

“Be a good slut.” Said Atobe as he tied Fuji’s feet and knotted it together again with the already bound hands.

The blue-eyed man could only groaned in pain as he now lied on his side. Atobe slowly increased the red, see-through silicon toy’s intensity. It vibrated alongside the golden beads that were on the highest setting. His bounded hand and feet also unintentionally pushed the toy deeper. 

But the diva still wasn’t done. Scrambling through the box again, he took out another set of nipple clamps with bullet vibrators attached to it and applied it to Fuji’s tender nipples. The clamps tightly pinched the red tips, spurting out milky white fluids that dripped on Fuji’s sweaty body.

“Let’s hope he returns soon.” Said the diva as he left the squirming figure alone on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading and following this series.
> 
> In case you haven't notice, I have a kink with urethra plug and cock ring.  
> Tezuka x Fuji next! Yay.


	15. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some new kink....

The heavy door closed behind him. With one hand, Tezuka pinched that small space between his eyebrows before fixing his rimless glasses.

Regrets filled his mind as he walked along the empty corridor, slowly making his way back to his room.

_I shouldn’t have done that…_ The thought whispered inside his head.

Tezuka knew he had made things complicated by sleeping with Ryoma, Nanjiroh’s son or to be exact his ex-boss’s son. It was one of the reasons why he left the organization. He didn’t need to be on Nanjiroh’s bad side.

Descending the small stairs, he watched the glimmer of light from the outside, visible through the tall, window frame. The shimmering street light flickered against the darkness. 

His feet finally brought him back his room. The heavy, wooden door stood tall as he pushed them open. The scent of alcohol and sweat filled the room, overwhelming his senses. Used toys were scattered through the floor. They had made a mess of the once clean room.

Tezuka noticed the divider’s door to the bedroom was open. As his eyes stretched out to the room, he immediately noticed the blue eyes that starred right at him.

“Fuji.” He called out softly.

Sound of whimpers greeted him, mixed with the pulsating noise from the vibrators that echoed the room. The stoic man also noticed the lack of Atobe’s presence in the room.

“Ughmmm…” Groaned Fuji weakly.

The smaller figure breathed heavily. Tezuka quickly noticed the red rope that tightly bound the blue-eyed man’s hands and feet together. The once pale skin was now red, bruised by the friction from the rope. 

Lying on his side, Fuji’s tears wetted the pillow as he writhed on the bed. The red vibrator buzzing wildly inside the loose hole, spilling more cum that Tezuka guessed came from Atobe.

“I’ll take it off.” He said, turning the whimpering figure around so that his back faced the stoic man.

Fuji cries louder, the bullet vibrators that pinched his nipples dug deeper under his weight. He struggled against the rope, causing more wounds on the already raw skin.

“Stay still.” Tezuka ordered, untying the first knot.

The tight rope quickly loosens and Fuji found himself able to breath easier. Blood returns to his legs and feet. With the rope gone, the bruising on Fuji’s body became more visible. Both of the blue-eyed man’ wrists and ankles were swollen and turning red. Atobe had tied the rope with too much strength.

The pale body was drenched in sweat and had no strength to even turn around. Fuji let his aching legs and arms rested on his side as he breathed softly. Speckles of blood now stained the white sheet and the rope.

Tezuka felt a tinge of guilt when he also noticed the Atobe’s handprints on Fuji’s red buttocks. The stoic man ran over his cold hands on the bruised skin, causing Fuji to moan. The cold felt nice on the blue-eyed man burning body.

“AA-.” Moaned Fuji louder when Tezuka prodded his filled entrance. The blue-eyed man buckled slightly when the cold fingers parted his buttocks to gain a better view on the red vibrator that penetrated deep inside the twitching hole.

The toy moved violently from side to side, vibrating rapidly against the clamping muscle and Fuji’s round balls. The vibrator’s tentacles further enhanced the overwhelming sexual pleasure, massaging deep inside the bumpy, wet flesh.

Without turning it off, Tezuka started to pull the moving toy out of Fuji. The smaller man quickly gripped the bed sheet tighter, groaning and screaming out whatever left inside him. The forced movement made Fuji tightened his hole, making it harder for Tezuka to pull out the toy.

Bit by bit, with help from Atobe’s cum that acted as lubricant, the toy started to slip out. Drips of cum traveled down the swollen hole, gliding in between Fuji’s lower area before dispersing onto the stained white sheet.

Biting the bed sheet, Fuji groaned, trying to suppress the mixture of pain and pleasure. The blue-eyed man had spread his legs and lifted his aching ass higher to start grinding his dripping cock on the bed. Without the urethra plug, pre-cum flowed from the widen slit, spilling its droplets all over the bed as Fuji thrust his hips erratically.

“AAAA…!!” Moaned the blue-eyed man, gripping the white sheet tightly.

With a _pop_ , the stretched hole finally released the moving toy and spilled most of Atobe’s cum. Tezuka then turned the toy off and tossed it back to the box, mixing the used and cleaned toys together.

Kneeled down, Fuji’s puckered hole was open to view. It twitched heavily from being stretched too many time in a short period of time and had lost its elasticity. The swollen entrance stayed open, gaping widely that the stoic man could see the red flesh inside moving with traces of cum stuck and filled the sensitive walls.

Tezuka continued his stare when Fuji slowly moved both of his hands from gripping the bed sheet to touching the bounded cock. Going from underneath, the blue-eyed man wrapped his slender fingers around the hard shaft, caressing the widen slit with his index finger. The beaded strap pushed against his skin. 

Fuji then lifted his ass higher, as if inviting the stoic man. He moved the bruised ass up and down. Atobe’s cum continued to flow from the gaping hole, dripping down on Fuji’s shaped legs.

“Haa…aa…” Moaned Fuji huskily. The bullet vibrators that were pinching his nipples were buzzing quietly, its sound muffled by being crushed underneath the blue-eyed man.

The gaping hole was still twitching when Fuji sneaked in his slender fingers inside. His other hand was still on the bound cock, rubbing against the beaded strap to try removing the device. 

“Fuji.” Tezuka called out while slowly hovering above the exhausted figure. 

The stoic man shifted the wet brown hair that covered Fuji’s face. Blue eyes were staring right at him with lust reflected on those mesmerizing eyes. 

The red lips parted slightly, moaning. 

_Hold me._ Fuji mouthed, still keeping his eyes onto the stoic man. Slender fingers were now pushing against Tezuka’s chest, latching onto the white shirt.

Tezuka bent down and gently kissed the wet temple, trailing down to Fuji’s closed eyes before capturing the bruised red lips. The stoic man could taste blood mixed with the taste of semen and the smell of alcohol still lingering inside.

Soft moans quickly filled the room, mixed with heavy breathing. The white sheet rustled as the two figures held each other, capturing each other mouths. Fuji had turned his body around and gripped the stoic man’s shirt tighter, pulling the figure closer to him. The blue-eyed man felt safe from being trapped by his master’s weight. 

Slowly, Tezuka broke away and moved to left his marks on the exposed neck. He licked the raw skin, bruised from the tight white collar and the rope. Fuji shuddered from the sensation, moaning lewdly.

Lying on his side, Fuji moaned louder when Tezuka’s hand roamed his chest, mingling among the bullet vibrator that pinched his sensitive nipples. He cried out when the stoic man pulled the vibrating toys, along with his pointy, tender tips, before detaching and throwing the items away. 

The bullet vibrators were quickly replaced by Tezuka’s wide palm that roamed the pale chest. Coarse fingers were now massaging the redden tips gently, rubbing and pulling the sensitive nipples in such a way that sent pleasure to Fuji’s small body.

Tezuka continued kissing the slender neck. He immediately felt a presence rubbing against his black pants. Fuji’s slender hands were returning the favour and start rubbing against the fabric.

The stoic man breathed hard. He claimed the red lips again as he reached down and opened his pants. Fuji’s fingers quickly grabbed hold of his half erect shaft and stroked it. In returns, the stoic man also grabbed the blue-eyed man’s cock, feeling the leather strap and its beads on his hand.

Fuji’s cries got even louder when he forced his fingers slightly down the widen slit. The thin legs struggled against him.

“Don’t…” Cried the blue-eyed man softly. Tezuka kissed the tears that were sliding down from the shimmering eyes, causing Fuji to moan and grind his hips against the bespectacled man.

“Put… Put it in…” Whispered Fuji coarsely. He guided the stoic man’s hard shaft to the swollen entrance. The hard tip pushed against the wrinkled skin.

Tezuka complied and held onto the slender hips. He lifted up Fuji’s knees for easier access as he plunged his hard manhood inside the used entrance again. Fuji’s inner muscle immediately clenched down on him, despite having being stretched. The previous penetration did make it easier for the stoic man to enter.

Fuji opened his mouth, letting sounds of groans and short moans to escape. His small body went to shock from the penetration. Tezuka’s hard shaft had hit his prostate when it entered him again. As the stoic man started to move, Fuji began to sob even louder.

The small body started to shiver and clenching hard against the stoic man’s hard shaft. More tears flowed down, wetting the bright pink cheek. Deep down, feeling of uneasiness grew within the stoic man. A sense of possessiveness came within him as he slipped his left arm underneath the slender body, holding Fuji’s head close to him.

The soft brown hair brushed his face when he kissed the crying figure gently. Red lips parted once again, out of breath.

Tezuka held the smaller man tighter and with one hand he released the beaded leather strap from Fuji’s hard cock but kept his hands around the base, preventing the blue-eyed man from coming.

Fuji grunted in protest, tears still flowing from his eyes. His cock felt hot and almost bursting from the accumulating cum. He could feel the burning liquid agitating inside.

“Hold it.” Tezuka whispered to the redden ear and started to move gently. The stoic man slowly pulled out from the redden hole, grazing the sensitive lining again, and as the long shaft was two third out, he slowly pushed back inside the warm cavern.

Fuji cried out loudly, his lewd moans mixed with the soft sobbing. His body was burning from being filled and every single sensation felt too much for him.

Tezuka noticed the body wrapped around his arms started to shiver every time he thrust inside the warm entrance. Slender hands were gripping the white sheet tightly and buckling against the stoic man’s body. 

Tezuka couldn’t resist nibbling on the exposed ear, biting the earlobe gently before pulling it and teasing the inside with his tongue. Fuji cried out even louder, clenching the used hole tightly and causing Tezuka to moan right at the exposed ear.

The stoic man then moved his hand from the based of Fuji’s cock to the tip, still wrapping tightly on the hard shaft to prevent the smaller man from coming. He used his thumb to apply a light pressure on the tip while his index finger block the tiny slit. Fuji’s small cock twitched heavily under his hand. Precum liquid that escaped from the widen urethra wet his fingers and dripped down, staining the already dirty sheet. 

“AA! A!... Aa!” Moaned Fuji repeatedly. The tiny figure was still crying but the voices that escaped from his red lips excite Tezuka.

He held the shivering body tighter, almost crushing the blue-eyed man. Fuji had turned his body around and lifted the filled ass to make it easier for Tezuka to plunge deeper.

The stoic man groaned coarsely while keeping his hand wrapped around the cock. His mouth kissed the bruised skin on the back of Fuji’s neck, licking the wound away. He tasted the salt and traces of blood. 

Fuji quivered under the bespectacled man’s body. The repeated movement of Tezuka’s hard shaft on his prostate was too much for the smaller figure. He started to struggle, trying to escape by pushing against the bed, causing the bed sheet to fold and gathered around them. 

Tezuka held the struggling body firm. He put more pressure on the cock wrapped around his hand, causing Fuji to cry out even louder.

“Nn… n-no.” Whimpered the blue-eyed man weakly and out of breath.

The stoic man kept his silence and only let out couple of groans as he continued thrusting deep inside Fuji.

“Cum… cum.. Cum!” Repeated the blue-eyed man, desperate for his release. His ass felt full and stretched to the limit, but he also felt a sense of pleasure from every thrust. 

Tezuka marked the exposed skin on Fuji’s shoulder when he released his hand on the smaller man’s cock. It immediately spilled the accumulating cum to the bed, drenching the stained sheet.

Fuji’s cries echoed the room loudly. The blue-eyed man kept spilling his burning cum to the bed while Tezuka continued his thrust. The wet hole clenched even tighter on the stoic man’s cock, massaging the hard cock.

Tezuka knew he was close and with a last thrust, he also came inside the entrance, filling Fuji with his cum again. He held the raised hips firmly, digging his fingernails onto the soft skin.

When the stoic man finished unloading his cum, Fuji was still coming hard. The smaller man’s round balls had created a large quantity of cum and it was all spilling out from the widen slit.

Fuji could no longer breath; the ejaculation was too much for his exhausted body. His stomach felt cramped while his cock was burning with pain. It twitched heavily as it spilled more of the white cum onto the bed.

Tezuka kept his penis inside the warm hole and reached back to Fuji’s cock. The stoic man wrapped his hand around the cock again, massaging the soft manhood as it continued to spill the last bit of cum out.

More tears dripped down the bright red cheek, causing swelling and burning sensation on the blue-eyes. Fuji continued to sob and moans as Tezuka helped in reducing the violent ejaculation. 

The white liquid finally stops spilling but it was immediately replaced by another kind of liquid that wetted the bed even more. The warm water drenched Fuji’s body and seeped through the bed sheet quickly, damping the wide mattress. 

Fuji curled up his body, embarrassed for wetting himself. He still felt Tezuka’s cock inside him.

“S-sorry…” Whispered the blue-eyed man weakly, unsure whether his master could hear him or not.

His cock twitched under Tezuka’s hand as it spilled the last drop to the drenched bed.

“Let’s go home.” Said the bespectacled man.

Fuji’s heart light up when he heard that. He breathed easier as he finally collapsed and let the darkness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, as always.  
> Hopefully it didn't feel repetitive. I'm moving on from the castle scene at least.
> 
> I'm also thinking of ending this soon... just want a Nanjiroh x Fuji to happen XD then I'm done.  
> Then after I'll do the prologue and some alpha and omega kink maybe XD


	16. Release .5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a particular comment I got inspired (still full of smut though).
> 
> Fuji needs some cleaning after all.

The tile felt cold against his skin, despite the warm water that drenched their body.

Both naked and on the floor, Tezuka held the writhing Fuji as he washed their body. The blue-eyed man was too exhausted to stand. He was fast sleep when the stoic man carried him from the bedroom and was quickly awakened when the man started invading his swollen entrance.

“Haa… Nnn.” Fuji moaned.

“Bare with it.” Replied the stoic man.

Holding the slender figure from behind, Tezuka kept Fuji’s legs spread as his fingers delved deeper to push the overflowing cum.

“N-no more.” Whispered Fuji coarsely. His exhausted body continued to tremble from the invasion. He grabbed hold of Tezuka’s shoulder, scratching the skin. Droplets of tears dripped down his flushed face.

Tezuka ignored his pleading and the writhing body. He continued to stretch the sensitive hole, pushing the mixture of cum and lubricant out. With his other hand, the stoic man held Fuji’s hard manhood. His fingers wrapped around the cock with enough pressure to prevent the blue-eyed man from cumming. Tezuka also used his thumb to graze the widen slit. It was red and swollen from the urethra plug.

“I’ll apply some medicine later, so bare with it.” Said Tezuka, referring to both Fuji’s swollen entrance and the widen slit. 

Fuji continued to gasp and writhed as the fingers pushed his prostate.

“Haa!! Nn-No!!” He cried out, arching his back and throwing his legs up. His fingers ran through the stoic man’s hair, pulling the strands.

Tezuka returned the favour by gently kissing the sweaty temple. 

“Almost there.” Said the stoic man before giving the swollen entrance another stretch. Thick cum continued to flow out of the puckered entrance.

Fuji kept his hands on his master’s head, jerking his body and moving his hips as the fingers continued to stretch him. He could finally breath a little bit easier when Tezuka finally removed his fingers. 

The stoic man let the warm water to wash some of the cum on his fingers before guiding Fuji’s hand to the erect manhood.

“Hold it.” Ordered the stoic man.

The blue-eyed man moaned as he wrapped his own fingers around the dripping cock. Fuji ended up using both of his hands as Tezuka grabbed the showerhead and removed the round head, leaving only the metal hose.

Above them, the rain shower continued to drench their body.

“Hold still.” Tezuka ordered again as he forced Fuji’s legs to spread wider and inserted the shower hose inside the puckered entrance.

Water quickly gushed inside, filling Fuji’s inner lining again.

The slender figure quickly buckled and tried to close his legs, but Tezuka firmly kept it spread, sending the water inside.

“Hmnnn-!!” Fuji moaned sharply; tears were running down from his eyes.

“Good boy.” Tezuka praised him for keeping his hands wrapped around the hard manhood. Fuji felt his heart warmed up from the simple phrase as his body arched against the stoic man, writhing from the water.

Tezuka gave another kiss to the trembling body. With one hand holding the shower steady, the stoic man used the other hand to feel the bulging stomach. Fuji continued to breathe heavily as the water filled his stomach. 

Deciding that it was time, Tezuka stopped the water.

“Hold it.” He said to the blue-eyed man. Fuji nodded in agreement and clenched his puckered entrance while the metal hose slipped out.

He breathed out loud and concentrated in keeping his gaping hole closed but despite his best effort, the water started to pour out from the inside. Fuji groaned out loud, desperate to keep the water inside. He moved his legs closer to his chest and lifted his lower body in hope to stop the water from flowing.

“You can cum now.” Tezuka announced while pushing down on Fuji’s bloated stomach, causing the blue-eyed man to yelp out.

Fuji immediately released the tension inside his body, spilling cum all over his drenched body. Water, along with the rest of the cum that was inside him, gushed out of the puckered entrance. His body shook from the overwhelming release. 

Tezuka continued pushing Fuji’s stomach until it returned to its flat condition, empty from the water and accumulating cum from different men. The blue-eyed man breathed rapidly, barely hanging on. 

“Almost done.” He heard Tezuka’s soft voice. Looking up, Fuji smiled as he watched the dark hazelnut eyes looking back at him.

He quickly pulled the unsuspected man down, capturing the stoic lips. Fuji also felt the hard shaft poking at his back.

Tezuka groaned in protest when Fuji slipped his tongue inside. The blue-eyed man ignored the protest and continued playing around.

“Fuji…” Tezuka scolded him when they parted.

Although exhausted, Fuji wanted to push the stoic man further. He quickly turned his slender body and used his mouth to pleasure the half erect cock, enjoying the sharp groan escaping from Tezuka’s mouth.

“Fuji!” The stoic man repeated. Tezuka tried to stop the smaller man by pulling his light brown hair but Fuji resisted, opting to slid his mouth along the hard shaft.

Bobbing his head up and down, the blue-eyed man started to stroke his own sensitive penis, teasing the widen slit that still dripping with cum.

Fuji moaned as the tip of Tezuka’s manhood hit his throat, sending vibration that caused the stoic man to groan and pulled his light brown hair harder. He winched in pain but kept his mouth firmed on the thick manhood.

Slowly, Fuji moved his lips upwards, releasing the hard cock. He kissed the leaking tip and warmed the erect manhood with his breath. The sound of Tezuka’s groans filled him with delights.

Fuji continued to stroke himself while using his tongue to lick the thick manhood from the bottom to the top, like a Popsicle. He then devoured the hard cock entirely, moving his mouth with more speed.

His hands matched that speed and started to increase the intensity. He couldn’t stop moving his lower body, fully aroused. His gaping asshole continued to twitch, dripping wet from the enema. Fuji let one of his hands to slip lower, feeling the puckered entrance that had became swollen. He easily slipped two fingers inside and moaned.

Tezuka shuddered at the increasing heat and pleasure on his manhood. The stoic man continued to grip Fuji’s head tightly as the blue-eyed man moved his redden lips up and down the leaking manhood.

Knowing he was close, the stoic man quickly held Fuji’s head and kept the mouth at the base of his penis. With a loud groan, he came inside the warm mouth.

Fuji also groaned as thick cum quickly filled his mouth. The bitter, warm liquid poured straight to the back of his throat. Fuji kept his mouth still. Gagging in between, he waited for his master’s cum to finish.

The blue-eyed man continued to stroke himself and sent his fingers deeper inside the swollen entrance, looking for that sweet spot. He moaned with a mouth full of cum while releasing Tezuka’s manhood from his mouth. Fuji quickly swallowed the bitter liquid and thought of how many men he sucked tonight, of how much cum is inside his stomach.

Tezuka’s hands soften the grip on his light brown hair and were no caressing his cheek softly. Fuji mewled at the warm touch and moved closer to the familiar body. His hands continued to stroke the trembling manhood until he cum all over the bathroom again.

 

* * *

 

Leaning against his car, Tezuka puffed out the white smoke into the cold air.

It was almost dawn, awakening the sleeping forest. The stoic man could hear birds rustling on their trees, singing their morning song. Slither of lights started to peer through, warming the temperature. 

At the back of the car, the fully clothed Fuji slept peacefully. 

Tezuka inhaled the rest of the cigarette and threw the tobacco on the ground, stomping it with his shoe. He was about to open the car’s door when castle’s door opened, revealing the purple haired man in his pastel coloured kimono. 

“Not even a goodbye?” Asked Yukimura as he watched the stoic man from the front door. 

Tezuka quickly left his car and approached the club’s owner.

“I’m sorry for tonight.” He said, apologizing for his behavior.

Yukimura smiled at him, causing the stoic man to feel uneasy.

“Will you be alright?” Tezuka asked him.

“Don’t worry about me.” Replied the elegant man. “Sanada will come through.”

“I bet he will.” Tezuka replied in agreement. “Give me a call if you need anything. I’ll clean up the mess.”

“Be careful.” Yukimura warned him as the stoic man went back to his car and left the premises.

Driving down lush road, Tezuka kept his eyes on the graveled road. With the sun finally rising, the temperature rose and lighted the forest road. Behind him, he could hear Fuji’s soft murmur.

The stoic man didn’t expect another car to hit him, causing him to swerve off the road and hit the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> The next 'arc' is starting plus I hope I can successfully weaved in some back story / plot with the smuttiness.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


	17. Watanabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully not much mistake, I wrote this in a rush.  
> I want to write Alpha/Omega fic soon-ish....

Tezuka could hardly breathe. 

His body ached as darkness surrounded him. He felt a crushing weight on his chest, restricting the flow of air. In a distance, a familiar voice was calling his name desperately. Tezuka tried to move, to look for the source of the voice, but he couldn’t.

Something warm and thick started to drip down his face. It brought the sharp scent of blood that poisoned the air. A distant voice kept calling for him.

Tezuka tried to move again but something was restricting him. His neck started to feel painful. There was something holding him, almost choking his neck.

“Tezuka…” The voice called out his name.

This time, it was a voice that he hasn’t heard for a long time - a gentle, lovely voice. The weight on his chest felt heavier, crushing his rib cage. 

“Tezuka…” The voice called out to him again.

The bespectacled man tried to open his heavy eyes. As the glimmer of light shimmered through, he looked up and found his mother looking back at him with the same hazelnut eyes.

“Mother-!” He yelped out in disbelieve.

“It’s your fault.” His mother told him softly. Her eyes were trembling.

A pair of warm hands sneaked in and grabbed hold of Tezuka’s neck. The pressure increased, choking the air out of him.

“Mo-Mother!!” Tezuka yelled out to the best he could. The hands kept strangling him.

“It’s your fault!” The mother repeated. There was malice and anger in her tone.

As his mother’s long hair started to touch his face, Tezuka could no longer breath. His body was burning from the deprivation. He tried to move his hands but he still couldn’t. His mother’s hair started to wrap around his body, immobilizing him.

“JUST DIE ALREADY!!!”

The voice snapped him back to reality.

Opening his eyes wide, the blurry vision started to come into focus. The scent of blood was stronger now and he still couldn’t breath.

“Good morning.” A low, husky male voice greeted him.

Tezuka coughed out loud. He noticed the blood dripping down his face and his slightly broken glasses.

The familiar cries echoed louder. Tezuka quickly pinpoint the source and saw Fuji on the floor. Completely naked with blood on his pale skin, two men were holding his slender legs, forcing their ways.

Fuji’s loud cries echoed through the industrial space. Near him, the blood stained clothes were on the floor.

“Told you, you will regret it.” The male continued.

Tezuka switched his focus and saw the bald man from the mansion, taking a seat in front of him. Couple more men in their black tied suits stood nearby, guarding the warehouse. 

“What do you want… Watanabe?” Tezuka asked him coarsely. He quietly tested the black tapes that were used to tie his hands, legs, and chest to the metal chair.

Blood continued to drip down from his head and left hand, drenching his shirt.

Watanabe smiled and scratched his head. He calmly took out a cigar out of his grey coloured suit.

Clipping the end, he lighted the brown cigar using a match. White smoke rose from the burning end.

“What do you want?” Tezuka repeated. There was anger in his tone.

Inhaling the cigar deeply, Watanabe switched his glance to the blue-eyed man.

Fuji was still crying on the floor, held by a different man. With legs spread wide, the man plunged his thick cock inside the cum-filled-entrance. Another man decided to silence Fuji by forcing him to suck his cock.

“Do you want him?” Tezuka asked sternly. 

Watanabe looked at the bespectacled man and blew the white smoke to his face. Tezuka shook his head and coughed out the thick smog. Its strong scent mixed with the stench of blood.

“I could care less about him. I could get another one easily, younger and prettier.” The man replied with a smile. “Especially not after my men had their fun.”

Watanabe put the cigar in his mouth again, breathing in the burning tobacco. He then puffed up the smoke to the air.

“At least my men know a good goods when they see one.” He continued with a laugh.

Tezuka growled and tested his restrains again. The strong black tape kept him tied to the chair.

“Now now… You only have yourself to blame.” 

Standing up from his chair, Watanabe blew another puff of smoke straight to Tezuka’s face. A large smile decorated his face.

“If only you obeyed my wish, we won’t be having this conversation, in such place.” He explained, looking around the seemingly abandon warehouse. “You know full well of my power, my position, and yet this is how you treated me?”

Watanabe snapped his fingers.

Tezuka watched the men released their hold on Fuji. They quickly fixed their clothes and brought the crying figure to Watanabe.

Fuji coughed out the cum from inside his mouth as he hit the floor. Tezuka noticed the blood dripping down his feminine face. There were also small cuts and new bruises all over his slender body.

Blue eyes were looking back at the stoic man.

“Your little whore.” Watanabe told them as he observed the exhausted figure.

Fuji continued to whimper instead. Lying on his side, his body was in greater pain with his entrance torn. Blood mixed with cum flowed from his behind. He could hardly move or breathe.

“Spread your legs.” Ordered Watanabe furiously. “Spread it, you little whore.”

Grunting in pain, Fuji slowly opened up his legs again, revealing the limp cock. The movement also forced him to stretch his torn entrance.

“Good.. Good boy.” He praised the slender figure. “You know what I’m going to do with you,” Watanabe started to tease, “I’m going to sell you where they tied you up and stretched that hole of yours until it break. You’ll be the living _onahole_ for the rest of your life." 

The blue-eyed man turned his head around to look straight at the man hovering above him.

With a smile on his face, he asked, “You… What kind of life did you think I’ve been living?" 

High-pitched laughter, coming from the blue-eyed man, quickly filled the warehouse, angering the bald man.

Watanabe immediately kicked the slender figure on the stomach, repeatedly. Fuji coughed out blood and cum from his mouth. He folded his body as a response to protect himself but the larger man decided to use the cigar to burn his shoulder and back.

Red, blistered wounds appeared on his skin. Fuji screamed out in pain as Watanabe continued to insult him.

“Fucking slut.” The man said.

Throwing away the brown cigar, Watanabe grabbed hold of Fuji’s legs and turned the slender body around, so that Fuji’s lower half faced him.

The blue-eyed man was on his hands and knees again. He felt a slap on his limp cock, causing him to jerk forward. Two men grabbed hold of him, preventing him from moving.

Blood and cum continued to drip down from his torn entrance to his penis, until it reached the floor.

“Give me that thing.” Watanabe told his men.

Fuji heard the steps that gradually became louder. He turned his head around and noticed the suitcase filled with various sex toys and bondage gear.

The blue-eyed man quickly jerked his body again, whimpering. He tried to escape from the two men holding him, but they kept their grip firmed. Another man approached him from behind, holding a syringe.

“You will love this.” Fuji heard Watanabe.

The blue-eyed man continued to struggle helplessly. Fuji screamed out for help as the man grabbed hold of his limp cock and injected his penis with the aphrodisiac.

Fuji felt the burning liquid spreading through his body, arousing him. He whimpered again, with tears in his eyes.

“Lick it.” Fuji heard Watanabe again.

In front of his blue eyes, he saw the long metal rod with detachable cock ring.

“Lick it or it will hurt, like hell.” The man said coldly.

Fuji opened his mouth and sucked the toy obediently. He tried his best to wet the metal rod with his saliva. Watanabe then took out the sounding rod and gave it to his men.

Not long after, Fuji jerked his body again and was screaming in pain.

Without any lube or preparation, the metal rod forcefully penetrated his widen slit, opening the urethra roughly. Fuji almost fainted from the pain. 

Bit by bit, the long metal rod continued to slip inside Fuji’s urethra. The blue-eyed man shivered as he felt the rod poking at his prostrate. He cried out loud when the man continued to push the rod deeper, slipping through his prostate to hit his bladder. 

Fuji jerked his body forward again, resting his head on the cold floor. He whimpered in pain.

“You look better with this.” Watanabe told him while nodding to the man.

Fuji heard a click as the man locked the cock ring to keep the plug inside.

From the briefcase, Watanabe’s man took out another rod with different texture from the first one. This one has an arrow shaped like end, shorter but thicker compared to the first one.

“I’ll do this one.” Watanabe told his man and grabbed hold of Fuji’s quivering penis.

He rubbed the plugged tip and forced the second urethra plug inside the tight slit.

Fuji could only opened his mouth as his body went into shock. The widened and plugged slit was forced to open further by the thick tip. Fuji scrapped his nails against the hard floor as the tip of the rod passed through, stretching his urethra again.

As the tip of the plug sat next to the sounding rod, Watanabe gave the trembling cock another slap. Enjoying the cries coming from the blue-eyed man.

“Just couple more and you’ll be ready to be shipped." 

Tezuka gripped the metal chair tightly, trying to break free. He watched Watanabe collected the large anal beads from the suitcase.

Fuji continued to whimper on the floor. Despite the pain, his body was burning with desire, due to the aphrodisiac. His torn entrance was twitching, the same with his plugged penis. Fuji moaned sharply when Watanabe pushed the large anal bead inside the bleeding hole.

“No!” He yelped out, jerking his body again.

Watanabe easily pushed another beads inside the stretched hole, drawing more blood. The two men then grabbed Fuji’s hands and used tape to tie them together on his back. 

One by one, the whole set of anal beads were pushed inside the cum-filled-hole, filling the blue-eyed man. Blood mixed with cum continued to drip down to the floor below.

As the last bead entered the puckered entrance, the twitching hole closed, leaving only the black string that dangled in-between Fuji’s groin.

“Not so cocky now.” Watanabe said to slender figure while fixing the sounding rod and urethra plug by pushing them deeper.

Fuji cried out helplessly. His throat was dry and in pain from screaming too much.

His torn entrance continued to twitch with every breath. Every time it opened, the black anal beads popped up, almost slipping through. 

Watanabe quickly noticed this and pushed the beads even deeper. Fuji struggled against his bind as his body jerked forward.

“Well… that’s not good.” Remarked the bald man.

Watanabe then browsed through the items inside the suitcase. He smirked as he took out a textured vibrator strapped to a leather harness, out of the suitcase.

“No…” Fuji pleaded again when he saw the item.

He tried to crawl away, dragging his body against the hard floor with his hands tied behind his back.

But the men surrounding him pushed him to the floor and held his legs apart. With the floor now touching his back, Fuji watched as his lower half forcefully lifted by Watanabe’s men. He saw his plugged cock with the two rods twitching.

Hovering above him, Watanabe paraded the strapped vibrator in hand before forcefully inserted the toy inside Fuji’s torn entrance.

It pushed the anal beads deeper, as well as stretching Fuji’s inner lining again. High-pitched cries quickly echoed through the warehouse and it only fueled the men’ sadistic tendency. Their eyes focused on the slender figure being spread and torn by the vibrator.

Without any lube to ease the insertion, blood from new wounds started to drip down Fuji’s body. 

Watanabe didn’t bother with the injuries and continued to push the vibrator deeper until it reached the hilt. He then adjusted the strap to go over the redden buttock and the plugged penis, closing the black leather band around the stomach.

He then turned on the vibrator at the highest level.

Fuji’s small body twitched and jerked violently. He screamed out in pain, begging for the vibrator to be stopped.

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry…” He begged with tears in his eyes. His inside was burning from the pulsating toys as the vibration torn his entrance further, drawing more blood.

Unable to breath, Fuji’s mind and body started to shut down. The leather harness firmly kept the toys inside.

“Put him in the box.” Ordered Watanabe.

“Stop it!!” Tezuka yelled out angrily.

The stoic man lounged his body, along with the chair towards Watanabe. 

But he missed, hitting the floor instead. The clashed rang loudly, alerting all the men inside the warehouse.

Watanabe too, was surprised.

“Never knew you could show such emotions. I thought your mother had chocked them out of you.”

Tezuka growled, as he lay sideways on the floor. He watched Watanabe’s men tied up Fuji’s legs with tape before dragging the barely conscious man to the small wooden box.

“Say goodbye to your little whore.”

“You are despicable.” He replied angrily.

“Speak for yourself.” Watanabe replied with a smug on his face.

Tezuka tested his restrain again and was able to move his left hand a little bit. The blood from his wound and the fall had loosened the tape. 

“I heard about you, the emotionless, stoic, cold killer.” Watanabe spoke to him. “The thing that you did for Echizen Nanjiroh… Nasty.”

Shaking his head as if in disagreement, Watanabe returned to his seat and took out a white handkerchief from inside his jacket. He then wiped his hands clean from any liquid that he got from touching Fuji and gave the signal to one of his men.

“Such a shame,” The bald man continued, “We could have achieved great things.”

Following his order, Watanabe’s man approached the fallen Tezuka and took out a handgun hidden inside the black suits.

“Who knew that little whore would be your downfall.” Said Watanabe.

Behind them, Fuji was thrown into the small wooden box. Even with his legs tied and kept closed to his chest, and his hands remained tied to the back, Fuji’s slender figure barely fit inside the small space.

The vibrator kept moving inside the blue-eyed man, pushed deeper by his own legs due to the cramped space.

Fuji breathed rapidly. His body was running a fever and experiencing blood lost. As the lid hovered above him, blocking the light, he heard a gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dummmmm......
> 
> And slight info - Watanabe is kinda based on Duke. Its the bald dude that kept harassing Fuji during the dinner party.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


	18. Warehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm an okay writer for action scene.
> 
> 2 chapter update in the same time XD

In a blink on an eye, Tezuka watched the man in front of him dropped to his death, drenching the floor with thick red blood. 

He quickly released his left hand from the tape that bound him to the metal chair and grabbed hold of the man’s dead body. Tezuka quickly patted down the man’s jacket and pants, finding a pocketknife inside one of the pockets. He quickly used the sharp knife to rip off the rest of the tape.

The gunshots got louder, with Watanabe’s men started shooting. Tezuka used the dead man’s body as shield from the oncoming bullets.

“Tezuka!” A voice yelled out his name.

The stoic man glanced over to the direction of the voice and found his right hand man, Oishi, hiding behind a large wooden crate. Picking up the gun from the dead man’s hand, Tezuka quickly made his way to join the black haired man with two locks of hair standing in front of his temple.

“How many men did you bring?” He asked immediately.

“Me, Momo and Kaidoh. Kaidoh is up there.” Oishii answered, nodding his head up. “Yukimura sent 3 of his men and Inui is at the back, haven’t seen him for awhile.” The man finished with a cheerful tone.

“That should be enough.” Tezuka replied calmly.

He quickly checked the handgun in his hand and glanced over their cover. They were outnumbered still, despite the dead bodies on the floor.

“The rest should be arriving very soon. This mountain top is very hard to reach.” 

“That’s why Yukimura chose this location.” Tezuka replied. His voice was flat, monotone.

His dark hazelnut eyes continued to scan the room until he found his target. Surrounded by five men, Watanabe was running to the warehouse’s exit.

“Oishi,” He called, “Fuji is inside that box in the middle. Killed everyone, don’t let anyone escaped.”

“Are you-?” 

“Yes.” He replied before the other could finish. 

“Got it.” Oishi replied, full of understanding.

The black haired man put his hand over the earpiece, “Kaidoh,” He called out to the sniper. “Tezuka going out, I need you to cover him. Momo, you with me.”

Oishi then gave the signal to Yukimura’s man on the ground to follow him as he head out of the cover. Together, they started to make their counterattack.

Using the chaos as distraction, Tezuka left the cover and sneaked his way to reach Watanabe. He was fueled by adrenaline and revenge, ignoring the injuries he sustained from the car crash. From above, Kaidoh kept shooting at any Watanabe’s men that tried to get close.

Tezuka rushed to follow Watanabe, afraid that the man will escape. He saw the door opened, brightening the dimly lit space. He quickly aimed and shot two men, killing them instantly.

“Shit.” He heard Watanabe cursing loudly.

As the rest of bodyguards started shooting back, Tezuka hid behind a metal beam and waited patiently for an opening. The blood loss started to affect him.

A loud gunshot was heard, followed by a cry and of a body dropped to the ground. Tezuka left the metal beam immediately and started shooting towards Watanabe and his last two men.

When he heard the bald man crying in pain, he knew he had hit his target.

Tezuka aimed and pulled the trigger again, killing one of the bodyguards while Kaidoh managed to kill the last one.

With no one left to guard the bald man, Tezuka slowly approached the man on the floor. There was trail of blood as Watanabe tried to crawl to safety. The bullet was lodge deeply inside his legs.

Before Watanabe could say another word, Tezuka shot him in the head, without any mercy.

The commotion inside the warehouse died down.

 

…..

 

Breathing out loud, Fuji heard a familiar voice comforting him.

“Just a bit more.” The voice said.

Fuji groaned as he felt a circular bead stretching his aching lower half, causing the puckered entrance to bleed once more. His body was burning, still aroused by the aphrodisiac.

Slowly, the blue-eyed man adjusted his vision. He noticed the leather rooftop and a man with a black-rimmed glasses driving in front. The surrounding scenery passed them in a blur.

“You sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” The driver asked, who turned out to be Inui.

“They’ll be looking everywhere, I won’t risk it.” The familiar voice replied. Fuji turned his head around and saw the dark hazelnut eyes looking straight at him.

The slender figure was spread on the car seat.

Fuji quickly moaned again when Tezuka gripped his plugged penis suddenly. Bit by bit, the urethra plug exited his widen slit with the long metal sounding rod followed after. 

He buckled his hips as his body continued to burn despite spilling cum all over Tezuka’s hand. The thick liquid, mixing with blood, dripped down onto his pale stomach.

“H-hot…” Fuji whispered weakly to the stoic man, breathing rapidly.

With the aphrodisiac continued to circulate inside his exhausted body, Fuji writhed in pain. Unable to handle the overwhelming desire, he started to hyperventilate before throwing up inside the car.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” He cried out, protecting his face with his arms. Tears flowed down from his eyes. 

Rather than being angry, Tezuka gently removed the hand and caressed the flushed cheek.

The car came to a stop soon after, reaching its destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I will see you in next chapter!


	19. Hideout

_“Did you know that two men could have sex?”_

 

The voice echoed inside his mind.

Fuji jolted his eyes open, gasping rapidly for air. He quickly sat up on the wide bed, clutching the soft bed sheet. His vision doubled, disorienting him. He was drenched in cold sweat.

Slowly, he overheard the birds chirping and the sound of children. He looked around the room as his heartbeat slowed down, restoring his sight. It guided him back to the present, knowing he was no longer living in that _house_.

“It’s okay… it’s okay…” He whispered softly, repeating the words like mantra.

Breathing out of his mouth, he slowly got out of bed, wincing in pain. Three days had past since the incident with Watanabe, yet his body still ached.

Wearing only a loose white shirt that was long enough to cover his private part, Fuji made his way to the door. He didn’t bothered to put on any underwear to prevent any friction on his injured manhood and ass.

He opened the door and breathed in the fresh coffee. There were television sounds coming from below. With his trembling legs, he made his way downstairs where he found his master cooking in the kitchen. The wooden floor cracked as he steeped inside.

Fuji observed his surrounding. He noticed the wear and tear on the furniture, the dent and cracked on the white painted walls. Through the opened window, he could smell the fresh grass and felt the gentle wind blowing. No longer living in the high-rise apartment, he could see the street just behind the red brick wall that function as a fence.

The two storey high house felt warm.

“Whose house is this?” He asked to the stoic man. 

Rather than replying, Tezuka kept his eyes on the frying pan. Fuji watched the broad back moving from left to right, preparing their breakfast. 

He poured himself a cup of coffee from the fresh pot and took a seat on the dining chair. On his right, the television screen was showing the weather for the next week.

“It’ll rain today.” Fuji murmured while sipping the hot coffee carefully.

Tezuka continued to keep his silence. Soon after, a plate filled with scrambled eggs and toast was placed in front of him.

“If you want, I can cook as well.” He told the stoic man with a smile on his face. 

Tezuka looked at him with eyes full of distrust.

Taking a seat opposite of him, the stoic man started to eat the freshly cooked breakfast.

“I seriously can.” Fuji continued. “I used to cook for my little brother, especially since my mother was away a lot.” He finished with a smile.

Tezuka kept his silence and continued eating his toast. Fuji took a moment to watch the stoic man before sighing. He returned to the perfectly cooked breakfast and took a bite out of fluffy scrambled eggs.

He heard the name Watanabe soon after, spoken by the news anchor.

_“A bullet wound in his head. Police suspected foul play and the suspects are still at large-“_

The television switched to another channel before the news finished. Fuji noticed the remote in Tezuka’s hand. Instead of prodding the man for more information, he kept quiet and continued eating his breakfast. This time the television was airing a cooking show. 

“I’m going out after this. You can leave if you want.” Tezuka told him, breaking the small silence between them.

Fuji stopped eating and switched his focus to the man in front of him. Finished with his meal, Tezuka stood up from his chair and gathered the dirty plates. He put them inside the sink and washed his hand.

“But if you do leave, I can’t guarantee your safety.” Added the stoic man.

Fuji looked at him with his blue eyes and kept quiet. He was taken aback when Tezuka put his hand on him, testing his temperature. 

“No more fever.” Tezuka said softly before leaving the kitchen.

Fuji quickly stood up and followed after.

“Don’t burn the kitchen.” The stoic man told him before closing the front door.

A smile formed on the blue-eyed man as he returned to finish his breakfast.

 

….

 

“Tezuka,”

Fuji called out to him. They were lying on the wide bed.

“Do you want to do it?” Fuji asked him suddenly.

Tezuka stopped working on his laptop immediately, switching his gaze from the computer screen to the slender figure. Fuji lying on his stomach, wearing a shirt that was too big for his body, his legs moved restlessly on the air. The shirt barely covered his white boxer.

“Do what _exactly…_?” Tezuka replied with a question.

The blue-eyed man kept his eyes on the outdated magazine, flipping the pages.

“Sex.” The word calmly escaped those red lips.

Sitting up, Fuji looked at him with a smile on his face.

“Don’t you feel…” He lingered on the sentence, “pent up?”

Laughing softly, Fuji crawled towards him, curving that slender body. Due to the oversized shirt, Tezuka could see the round, pointy nipples.

Fuji quickly made himself comfortable on his laps, replacing the laptop that was moved to the bedside table.

“One month.” The other said, grinding his groins against him. Fuji then took his right hand and gave the hard knuckle a kiss before sucking the middle finger. Tezuka felt his warm tongue against his skin as Fuji continued to wet the single digit.

“Don’t you hate it?” He asked.

Fuji slipped the wet finger out of his mouth. He kissed the wide palm before answering, “Saa… ” He murmured with a smile. “I’ve never been out of sex this long.”

Fuji then lowered his white boxer, just enough to part his buttocks and guided Tezuka’s wet hang towards his puckered entrance.

The blue-eyed man captured his mouth, slipping his tongue inside, just enough to tease him.

“If it’s you, it’s okay.” Fuji told him before kissing him again.

Tezuka slipped his finger inside the puckered entrance, partly guided by Fuji’s finger. The blue-eyed man moaned softly as he parted from the kiss.

Tezuka continued to delve deeper with his finger, rubbing slightly against the prostate. One month of no penetration had kept the inner muscle tight again. Fuji continued to moan softly, rubbing his now wet boxer against Tezuka’s trouser. 

Two hands then slipped up underneath the stoic man’s singlet, forcing Tezuka to remove his top. Fuji then threw the garment to the floor, while continuing to move his hip in rhythm with the finger inside him. He licked his lips as he observed the body underneath him. His hands spread wide on the tight stomach.

Slowly, Tezuka inserted another finger inside the tight hole, causing Fuji to curve his body and parted his mouth. Sharp moans escaped from those lips.

As the slender body adjusted to the extra finger, Fuji tilted his head to the side and lifted his oversized top, revealing the pale skin underneath. The two red nipples were quivering and fully erect.

Tezuka couldn’t help but to bit the soft tip as Fuji threw his top to floor below, joining the rest of the clothing.

The blue-eyed man groaned in pleasure, holding the dark coloured hair tightly. His white boxer was completely wet, stained by precum.

The master then used his tongue to lick the red tip, teasing the sensitive nipple, before sucking them, hard. Loud moans quickly filled the spacious room.

Fuji was thankful to have the freedom to let his voice outs. His body was trembling in pleasure as Tezuka inserted another fingers inside his puckered entrance. This time, the stoic man’s left hand also joined in, forcing the tight entrance to open. 

With the combination of stimulant on his ass and chest, Fuji came inside his wet boxer, drenching the garment heavily. 

“I came…” He panted, using his hand to lower the stained underpants. Thick cum spilled out of the garment, dripping from the tiny slit. 

“Go take shower.” Tezuka told the slender figure calmly. The four fingers inside Fuji’s puckered entrance slipped out.

Eyes wide opened, Fuji grabbed Tezuka’s face with both of his hands, staring right at the dark hazelnut eyes.

“But, you haven’t come.” He said, noticing the hard erection hidden inside the dark grey trouser.

“Don’t worry about me.” Tezuka told the slender figure, shaking his fingers rapidly to shake off the liquid on his hand.

Fuji pouted instead and with a swift movement, he released Tezuka’s hard erection.

“Put it in me.” He said, biting his lips.

The stoic man then watched as Fuji tried to lower himself onto the hard erection. Even with legs spread wide, the tight puckered entrance was struggling to accept the thick shaft. Tezuka’ fingers didn’t stretched the inner lining enough and Fuji’s saliva wasn’t enough to allow penetration.

“Fuji, stop it!!” Tezuka growled. “There’s no condom or lube.” He told him, trying to push the slender figure in the same time.

But Fuji persisted and instead used his mouth to engulf the thick cock.

Tezuka quickly growled and grabbed the light brown hair in an effort to stop those red lips. The warm cavern though continued to slide, swallowing his manhood skillfully.

Fuji continued to stretch his mouth. He occasionally winced when Tezuka pulled his hair roughly, a reaction due to using his mouth to slide up and down the stoic man’s thick shaft. 

Fuji let out a low moan when the tip of Tezuka’s leaking cock hit the back of his throat. He enjoyed the low growl and the shivers that came out of his master.

One month of abstinence from sex was something new for the blue-eyed man. Fuji was used to being taken almost every day. He remembered his first captivity; where everyday he was forced to pleasure his mother’s ex-boyfriend and his friends. Even when the guy was out of the house, Fuji had toys that kept him well stretched and aroused. 

The thought made his stomach tightened and his puckered entrance twitched. Tears were starting to drip out of his blue eyes as Fuji continued to use his mouth. He knew the stoic man was close.

“Fuji…” Tezuka called out to him sharply. 

A smile formed involuntarily on Fuji’s stretched lips.

The blue-eyed man was also hard. While giving his master a blowjob, Fuji used his hand to stroke his own manhood. His index finger grazed the tiny slit that was covered in mixture of cum and fresh precum.

Fuji slipped out a low moan again as he kept his mouth tight.

After couple more movement, Tezuka let out a low groan and spilled his warm and thick cum inside Fuji’s mouth. The blue-eyed man also came for the second time, pouring his cum onto his hand.

Fuji kept his mouth tight while sliding his mouth off the thick manhood. Instead of swallowing as usual, Tezuka noticed the blue-eyed man poured out the white cum to his hand.

Fuji was prepping himself with both of his cum-covered-hands.

“It’s not much but it’s better than nothing.” Fuji informed the stoic man after wallowing the rest of the cum that didn’t came out of his mouth. “My mother’s ex-boyfriend used this trick on me all the time.” He continued with a smile, curving his body again to let the fingers delved deeper.

“Come here.” Tezuka told the moaning figure.

Fuji obeyed and crawled closer using only his knees, dragging the stained white boxer that was dropped to his knees. Gradually the underwear left his legs, leaving the blue-eyed figure completely naked.

Tezuka grabbed hold of the slender body and used his fingers to help stretched the puckered entrance again. Fuji moaned lewdly, relaxing his body. 

Gradually, the tight hole loosened and coated with cum that dripped down Fuji’s shaped thighs.

Noticing the blue-eyed man was ready; Tezuka guided Fuji to his manhood. The slender figure spread his legs again and lowered himself. His hole stretched with ease, covering the tip of Tezuka’s manhood.

“Aa-!” Fuji moaned sharply, biting his lips as he continued to slip down the thick shaft. He arched his back and gripped hold of Tezuka’s shoulder for support.

The stoic man also guided the slender figure with his hand, slipping a finger inside the stretched hole to ease the penetration.

Fuji breathed out loud using his mouth. His body felt hot and full. His stomach tightened again as he felt Tezuka’s long and thick manhood sliding inside. 

“Te-Tezuka…” He moaned. 

The stoic man captured his lips instead and started to tease the red nipples again. 

Fuji slowly moved his hips upwards before slipping down the thick shaft again, gradually engulfing more of Tezuka’s manhood. He deliberately aimed for his prostate every time his tight hole slipped down the leaking cock. 

The bed gradually creaked faster, joining the sweet moans that echoed inside the room.

“More.” Fuji cried out, arching his back. “Tease me more.”

Tezuka obeyed and bit the soft and red nipple hard, eliciting sharp cries from the blue-eyed man.

Fuji wrapped his arms around the broad figure. His nails scratched the exposed skin. He knew he was close. 

Fuji tightened his entrance as his body shuddered in pleasure. He parted his lips for air and spilled his white cum all over Tezuka’s stomach. The sudden tightness also affected the stoic man. Not soon after, Tezuka dug his nails deeper on the slim waist and came inside Fuji, filling the blue-eyed man with the familiar liquid. 

They kept their arms around each other while waiting for their body to recover.

Fuji, resting his head on Tezuka’s shoulder, tightened the hug before calling out his master’s name. 

“Tezuka… I think I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed the softer, 'normal' 'vanilla' ish sex.  
> Nanjiroh will make an appearance next chapter.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always nice.


	20. Oyabun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun note.. I almost posted the whole summary for the rest of the story.. Wouldn't that be a big spoiler lol.

Dark hazelnut eyes widened, surprised by the sudden confession coming out of those red lips. Tezuka didn’t know how to respond as they held each other, catching on their breath.

Fuji merely tightened his arms around the stoic man. He was hiding his face, allowing the soft, light brown hair to brush against Tezuka’s face and shoulder.

The air felt colder against the exposed skin when the doorbell rang. 

“Who-?” Fuji whispered in confusion while glancing at the bedroom’s door.

Not expecting anyone, especially at this late hour, Tezuka quickly sprang out of the bed and fixed his pants.

“Put on your clothes.” He ordered, grabbing his phone from the bedside table.

Despite his confusion, Fuji obeyed immediately and got off the bed. The movement caused the semen inside him to spill out from his puckered entrance. It dripped down his legs, staining the bed sheet and floor.

He quickly grabbed his discarded clothing and put on the wet boxer again, unbothered by the dripping liquid. He put on the used boxer and as he slid the garment upwards, it wiped off the cum on his legs and absorbed the one that spilled out of him.

“Who is it?” Fuji then asked the stoic man. He gripped the disheveled shirt on his hands, feeling the tension.

Tezuka was quiet; his eyes were concentrated on his mobile phone. After a month living in the house, Fuji knew of the security cameras installed around the house and how they all relayed back to that phone.

He heard the stoic man cursing soon after. 

“Stay here.” Tezuka told him with a troubled expression.

Fuji watched his master took out a fresh shirt out of the old drawer before leaving the room. The wooden floor creaked as Tezuka descended the stairs, most likely heading to the front door.

Watching the bespectacled man with such troubled expression had made Fuji’s heart beat faster, he was also anxious at the late night guest.

In the end, curiosity got a better of him. He quickly put on the loose shirt back on and left the room. He descended the wooden staircase, as quiet as he could be. In a distant, he heard an unfamiliar voice roaring in a distant, calling out Tezuka’s name cheerfully.

“Nothing changes around here.” The man continued. “Your old man’s house still looked the same, after all this time.”

“What do you want?” Tezuka asked the newly arrived guest.

The guest clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Is that how you greet me,” The man replied, “After the mess you made…?”

Fuji felt the tension between them rising, changing the atmosphere. The air felt heavier than before.

He made his way to the bottom of the staircase and saw Tezuka and the stranger inside the living room. The unknown man was seating on the two-seater leather sofa.

“Let me see this _whore_.” Fuji heard the man. There was menace in his tone.

It caught him off guard and in his anxiety; he carelessly put on weight on the creaking floor, revealing his position. Fuji stood still, closing his mouth with his hands to hide his heavy breathing. He was hoping the two men didn’t hear the creaking floor.

“Your _whore_ , Tezuka.” Fuji heard the man again. His body shivered in fear.

From the living room, the bespectacled man had no choice but to obey. He looked to the hallway and called out to the blue-eyed man.

There was silence in the house until the wooden floor started to creak again.

From the hallway, Fuji appeared. His trembling hands were on his loose shirt, pulling the hem down to hide his stained underwear. Blue eyes were focused on the newly arrived guest.

“Aren’t you a pretty one.” The stranger told him.

Shorthaired, in his mid 50s, the late night guest was wearing a black coloured yukata that was tied loosely, revealing his hairy chest.

Fuji quickly noticed the similarities with the boy he met during Yukimura’s party, the one that fisted him and was also in love with his master. They both had the same piercing dark brown eyes.

“Fuji, this is Echizen Nanjiro.” Tezuka introduced the man. “My former boss.”

The blue-eyed man tensed up immediately. He knew he was in trouble.

“Come here. Come closer.” The older man ordered him, cheerfully.

Fuji took a step back, wary of the man’s intention. He took a glance at the stoic man and saw his master nodding. Having no choice, the slender figure continued to pull down his loose shirt down before making his way towards the seated figure.

“I can see why you fall for him too.” Nanjiro said as he stopped right in front of the seated man. “I guess the stories are true after all. This little one over here got you wrapped between his legs.”

The man said coldly, his piercing eyes were observing Fuji from top to bottom. The smaller man knew those kinds of eyes, the kind that undressed him and looked at him like a piece of property to be played with, the kind of eyes that he used to get everyday.

Rough fingertips then started touching his legs. Nanjiro’s hand was so wide that he could cover half of Fuji’s thigh by spreading his hand. Fuji groaned softly, feeling uncomfortable as the hand trailed upwards. He felt the fingertips started touching his underwear, tracing his soft manhood hidden under the stained boxer.

“Was I interrupting?” Nanjiro asked in a low and husky tone, referring to the after-sex-scent and traces of cum on his underwear.

“Nn.. N-No.” Fuji whispered softly, pulling his shirt lower instinctively. It covered part of Nanjiro’s hand before the fingers moved underneath him.

With a smile on his face, Tezuka’s former boss slipped his fingers underneath the wet fabric and plunged two fingers inside the Fuji’s asshole. Loud cries quickly filled the room. 

Fuji trembled at the sudden penetration and quickly grabbed hold of the hairy arm. He frantically tried to push the arm away but Nanjiro was stronger than him.

“Sss..Don’t-!” Pleaded the blue-eyed man. 

The yakuza leader merely spread his fingers wide, spilling cum out of the stretched hole. It dripped down to the floor below, right underneath Fuji’s legs.

“Please…” He begged again.

The fingers started to move in and out of his hole easily, using the leftover cum as lubricant. From the rapid movement, bubbles then formed around the puckered entrance, drenching both Nanjiro’ fingers and the floor below.

Fuji jerked his body and gritted his teeth when the man delved deeper, stretching his inner lining wide. His legs were trembling, almost losing its strength. His hands moved to grip his shirt, pulling the loose shirt forward. 

“Ughm-!” Parting his red lips, he cried out.

By the time Nanjiro added another finger, Fuji felt his body slowly lifted, leaving him barely able to stand using the tips of his toes.

He cried out in mixture of pain and pleasure with tears running down his flushed cheeks. Even though Tezuka had loosened his hole, the three digits were stretching him roughly and grazed his prostate, eliciting sharp moans from the blue-eyed man.

“S-Stopp.. Please!” He pleaded again, but the fingers continued teasing him, pinching and adding pressure to the bumpy flesh.

Trembling with needs, Fuji jerked his body forward and gripped Nanjiro’s shoulder for support. He wanted to touch himself. His manhood, fully erect, was kept inside the stained underwear. The garment was restricting him.

With one knee on the sofa, Fuji slowly moved his hand towards his hidden erection but Nanjiro caught his hand before he could sneak inside the wet boxer.

“Tsk tsk…” The man clicked his tongue, “Who said you could touch yourself?” Nanjiro continued.

The fingers then forced its way deeper and lifted up his hips, forcing the blue-eyed man to fall forward, towards the sofa.

“Please…” Cried the blue-eyed man, hovering above Nanjiro. Both of his hands were pushing against the leather cover. He wanted to come. 

The fingers spread him wider and in the same time, he felt his boxer pulled down from the back, exposing his buttocks and his stretched hole. The drenched underwear still covered his hard manhood.

Nanjiro inserted another two fingers, using his other hand, and opened Fuji wide. Loud cries filled the room as the slender figure gripped the leather sofa and came, hard.

He spilled his thick white cum inside his drenched underwear. The liquid quickly dripped down to his legs, as it leaked through, unable to be absorbed by the garment.

Fuji was trembling and flushed from the afterglow when all the fingers slipped out of his puckered entrance. His ass was twitching and sore from the rough treatment.

“Mouth or ass?” Nanjiro suddenly asked him.

The blue-eyed man blinked his eyes couple of time, heaving loudly. His mind was still washed in the afterglow. 

He yelped again when the older man pulled down his underwear. His now soft cock was drenching in cum. Fuji jerked his body when Nanjiro started stroking the tip.

The older man’s finger was tapping on his tiny slit. 

“Mouth of ass?” Nanjiro asked again, this time the man shifted his legs. Fuji could see the bright, animal printed underwear and quickly understood.

“M-Mouth…” He whispered softly.

“Good boy.” Nanjiro replied with a smile. 

With his legs drenched in his own cum, Fuji was about to get off the sofa and positioned himself when he heard Tezuka.

“ _Oyabun (father)._ ”

The atmosphere changed again. Fuji could see the dark brown eyes turning cold as the older man focused on Tezuka.

“Please.” The stoic man continued.

Fuji felt his body pushed to the floor below. He landed on the floor and saw Nanjiro standing up. The older man walked towards Tezuka. The air was suffocating.

“You know how I like it.” The yakuza leader said before leaving the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Oyabun is how yakuza people call their leader (for those that don’t know). 
> 
> And I think I also need some break ;.; My brain is soggy again... We shall see. Boredom is one great thing anyway.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


	21. Wand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing this slowly...

Echizen Nanjiro put his hands inside his disheveled kimono. The night was quiet and barely illuminated by the hiding moon. As he followed the outside corridor, he could hear the dripping water, coming from the bamboo pond.

His house was an old and traditional one, handed down from generation to generation. Composed largely by wood, it was made by the best craftsmanship of the era. The house was his family’s legacy, even if it was filled with blood. 

Nanjiro continued on the wooden corridor, hearing the old panel creaked. He finally stopped at a particular room. There was light coming from the inside, piercing through the thin paper that covered the sliding door.

Calmly, he slid open the traditional door, finding two people inside the room.

“Did it evoke any memories?” He asked the stoic man, teasing him. “Not much changed since you quit.”

Tezuka stayed quiet as he sat on the light brown tatami floor. His dark, piercing eyes were glaring at the older man. Nanjiro merely kept his smile and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Closed to the bespectacled man was a slender figure. Naked without any clothes to cover his pale skin, the light brown haired man sat up straight, accentuating his feminine silhouette.

His hands were tied together by red rope and placed behind his back. The rope was connected to his neck, wrapping tightly and turning the pale skin pink. It was tight enough to restrict the airflow and pulled his head slightly to the back.

The same red rope went across his chest, one above and below, framing the breast area. Both of his nipples were pierced with metal rings. A small weight was attached to both of the rings, pulling down the swollen red tips.

Fuji could only groaned as he watched the older man walking towards him. A metal O-ring gag inside his mouth kept his lips parted. It prevented him from talking and making it harder to breath. 

He shifted his lower body uncomfortably against the rough tatami floor. The rope didn’t bind his lower half but his penis was burning and erects. It was the same aching feeling with his newly pierced nipples.

“Well, I see that you haven’t lost your touch.” Nanjiro told them. He was referring to the stoic man.

The older man now stood in front of the seated Fuji. His piercing eyes were observing every detail.

Fuji groaned in reply, spilling his saliva. It trailed down his chin and neck before seeping through the red rope. His soft groans grew louder when Nanjiro, using his bare feet, started touching his newly pierced cock.

“Do you like it, the Albert wand piercing?” Nanjiro asked, deliberately grazing the metal ball that plugged Fuji’s penis.

The slender figure groaned louder in response. His body was burning from the particular piercing where a hollow metal shaft, almost as long as his cock in the erect state, was inserted inside his urethra. A smaller shaft with a small metal ball at the end protruded just below the glans. It pierced through the organ to connect with the long shaft and kept it in place.

It was a painful device for the slender figure. With the wand inside the urethra, keeping his cock erect all the time, the metal ball that screws on and off at the end of the hollow shaft kept him from ejaculating freely. 

Fuji had no choice but to obey whomever in charge if he wanted to cum.

“Now, what was it…” Nanjiro contemplated with himself, “Mouth wasn’t it?” He asked, while still fiddling with the pierced cock.

The older man wasted no time and parted the lower half of his kimono, revealing his bright, animal printed boxer. Nanjiro pushed down the front part of the garment and pulled out his cock. Fuji quickly noticed two stainless steel balls on the man’s penis, centrally placed on the ridge of the glans. 

His blue eyes widened as the older man grabbed his light brown hair and forced the parted lips to take in the cock. The limp penis slipped through the metal ring gag easily.

Fuji groaned as his face bumped onto Nanjiro’s lower body. He could feel the small beads inside his mouth. Reluctantly, he started sucking on the intruding shaft as best as he could. As he started to move, the two metal beads grazed the upper part of his mouth until it hit the metal ring that held his mouth open.

“That’s a good boy.” Mewled Nanjiro. The older man kept his grip on Fuji’s light brown hair.

The blue-eyed man continued on with the movement, moving his head rigorously to pleasure the growing shaft. As the penis grew harder and expanded his mouth, Fuji could taste the precum that oozed out of the tip. His own body was burning with mixture of pain and desire.

He was having trouble breathing with the mouth gag and Nanjiro’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Restlessly, Fuji started to struggle against the bind. The rope was tight against his skin. The more he moved his hands, the tighter the rope became, while simultaneously pulling his neck backward.

“Come on now.” Nanjiro told him suddenly, noticing the struggle.

Fuji groaned in reply, his mouth was full with the hard and erect shaft. The hands on his head started to take control, increasing the speed by force.

Tears were running down the blue eyes as Nanjiro slammed his erect cock inside the stretched mouth without any regard to the slender figure. Fuji tried to scream but he could hardly let any sounds out or breathe. The hard cock continued to hit the back of his throat.

Slender legs were kicking on the tatami floor, no longer sitting _seiza_ style. It bumped onto Nanjiro’s legs repeatedly.

Eventually, mixture of saliva and cum dripped down from the stretched mouth, trailing down the elongated neck. Fuji quickly coughed out the rest when Nanjiro slipped out his cock. With the mouth gag keeping his mouth open, he was unable to swallow the thick liquid. 

He looked up to the older man as he let out couple more cough, spitting out cum. Tears were still running from his eyes as Nanjiro let go of his head and took off the mouth gag. 

“Good boy.” The older man told him. The dripping wet mouth gag was quickly thrown to the other, stoic man.

Tezuka easily caught the device. His dark hazelnuts eyes were gazing at the two men, watching the whole act. The older man then bended his knees and faced Fuji at eye level.

“Did you cry he pierced you? I sure cried when I got this one.” He said, referring to his own piercing.

Fuji kept quiet but nodded his head in agreement. His pierced cock and nipples twitched painfully as he remembered the night Tezuka tied him up and pierced him with the sharp needle.

He cried and begged for his master to stop. He remembered the cold gaze he received in return as the needle went through his penis; his nipples were already pierced then. Bloods were dripping down his hard shaft. He cried out loud when the metal ring went through the raw hole.

His master’ fingers went inside his ass afterwards, stretching him from the inside. He gasped and moaned, struggling against the bind as his body moved to follow the Tezuka’s fingers.

“Did he fucked you good?” Nanjiro intercepted, bringing him back.

The older man’ fingers were caressing his face, trailing down from the pink cheek to the redden lips. Fuji let out a soft gasp when two fingers went inside his mouth.

“Should have did it during that night as well.” Nanjiro said. His eyes glanced over to the silenced bespectacled man.

Fuji felt the fingers moving inside his mouth, moving deeper to the back of his throat. Fuji coughed and groaned as the fingers were choking him from the inside.

“Turn around.” Ordered Nanjiro as he removed his two fingers. It was drenched in the mixture of saliva and traces of cum.

The blue-eyed man licked his mouth to remove any leftover saliva and turned his body around, dragging his feet against the rough tatami floor. With his back facing the older man, Fuji bent down and rested his face, sideway, on the floor. His knees were bent, raising his exposed ass. The puckered hole was twitching and dripping with lube, courtesy of his master, who had poured a generous amount inside the tight entrance.

Coarse moans escaped from his mouth when Nanjiro’ wet fingers entered him, stretching the puckered entrance. It delved deeper, rubbing against the sensitive lining and spreading the lube.

Not far from the two men, Tezuka continued to observe while sitting on the floor. He kept quiet as Fuji started thrusting his hips. The plugged cock was rubbing against the floor, causing Fuji to cry out louder.

The older man was now stretching the puckered entrance as far as his two fingers could part. Tezuka could see the raw, redden flesh and the lube that spread inside.

“It’s done.” Nanjiro said suddenly, facing the stoic man. Tezuka quickly caught the sharp hazel brown eyes. “Though I need you to do something for me, in returns.” The older man added.

Fuji cried and writhed when Nanjiro inserted his hard and pierced cock inside the dripping entrance. The penetration alone caused Fuji to cum but the Albert wand prevented him from releasing his seeds. Instead, it got built up inside the urethra shaft.

“You probably already know that.” Nanjiro continued. He faced the stoic man as he started thrusting inside Fuji. His hand grabbed hold of the red rope and pulled, lifting the blue-eyed man’s head from the floor. It also prevented Fuji from breathing properly.

Nanjiro ignored the frantic gasps and kept his held on the red rope. He slid his cock in and out of the stretched hole, moaning from the warm and tightness that enveloped his sensitive shaft. Asphyxiation had caused the inner muscle to tighten and massage the penetrating cock.

The rope was also digging onto the pale skin, turning the once pale and white skin to red. Fuji could hardly felt his bounded arms as he gasped for air. His blue eyes were dripping with tears that seeped through the tatami floor.

He cried out loudly, despite the lack of oxygen, when the older man grazed his prostate. Each thrust was hitting his prostate before going deeper. Fuji also felt the two metal balls - Nanjiro’s piercing, sliding inside him. It was a new and weird sensation for the blue-eyed man. 

While his head lifted slightly, Fuji’s upper body was still on the floor. The momentum from Nanjiro’s thrust caused his exposed chest to rub against the rough tatami floor. The pierced nipples and its rings were rubbed and pinched repeatedly, with the small weight that was connected to the nipple’ metal ring being dragged along. 

“Aahh.. Agh..- Ss..stop.” Fuji pleaded in between his gasps. He was losing his consciousness when Nanjiro pulled the red rope all the way. Fuji’ bounded hands immediately bumped against the older man’s stomach. 

Fresh and thick cum immediately filled his stomach. It poured out of the stretched entrance as Nanjiro continued to release the warm liquid. The man had also released his grip on the red rope, allowing Fuji to breathe with more ease.

“Should have just fucked him.” Nanjiro said, referring to that night.

The older man then shifted his and Fuji’s body slightly to face the stoic man, who kept quiet throughout the ordeal. The older man’s penis was still penetrating the overflowing entrance.

“It would be much easier if you just followed his fucking request and fucked this little whore.” He continued, raising his tone.

Fuji felt the shivers running through his exhausted body. His plugged penis was on the edge of cumming for the second time. He wanted to cum, to beg for his release, but he knew better. There was danger in the air. 

Tezuka kept his eyes on the figures in front of him. Nanjiro had spread Fuji’s legs wide, causing the blue-eyed man to spill more cum out of the stretched entrance. The older man’s cock was still inside.

“Do you need him to suck you off?” Tezuka heard Nanjiro baiting him. He fully knew what the older man wanted him to do.

“No. I’m good.” He replied, taking his belt off.

“It’ll be like old times.” Nanjiro added. “Although it’ll be one hole this time, instead of two.”

Tezuka shut his mouth and didn’t give any reply as he pulled out his erect cock. He was hard from watching and hearing the blue-eyed man.

“Aa… Agh-“ Fuji moaned suddenly.

The stoic man looked up and saw two fingers entering the penetrated entrance. It pulled and lifted the puckered skin, stretching the hole further. Fuji was writhing when the fingers moved deeper.

“Come on now.” Nanjiro ordered. He was out of patience as he stretched the tight entrance further. 

Tezuka moved closer to the two figures and positioned his erect cock to the filled entrance. He watched the thick cum slipping from the hole. With a push, the stoic man inserted his thick cock inside the tight entrance. Fuji’s shivering body cummed again for the second time. The Albert wand continued to keep his cum inside the urethra shaft.

The slender figure also screamed incoherently as his small body went to shock.

“It’s good.” Nanjiro whispered to the redden ear.

The older man started moving while his hands grabbed hold of the pierced nipples and started pinching the red tips. Fuji cried out even louder with tears streaming down his puffed eyes.

Tezuka meanwhile grabbed hold of the slender legs to keep them parted. He noticed the dripping blood caused by the torn entrance.

“Aa… good.” Repeated the older man. He was moaning as he continued to thrust inside Fuji.

The stoic man also started to move. He grunted as the heat was enveloping him. Nanjiro’s piercing was also grazing his cock.

With two thick, grown up cocks inside him, Fuji could hardly breath or stayed conscious. His vision was blurry and filled with white. He could barely saw Tezuka’s face, even though the man was right in front of him.

“N-No more…” He whispered softly. His throat was dry. “H-hurts…” He cried.

Tezuka noticed the throbbing pain and decided to grab hold of the plugged cock. He gave the hard and erect cock a few strokes, eliciting moans from the slender figure.

“T-Tezuka…” Moaned Fuji in response. His body was in-between pain and pleasure again.

As Tezuka continued to stroke the plugged penis, Fuji went in for a kiss. He sloppily captured the stoic man’s mouth.

“M-Master…” Fuji whispered again. His face was red and glistened with sweat.

Tezuka kissed the slender figure again as he continued to thrust and stroke the plugged cock.

“Good boy.” He suddenly heard his ex-boss and saw the smirk off his lips.

Fuji broke the kiss as his body tensed up to received another load of Nanjiro’s cum. The thick liquid filled him up so much that he felt his stomach expanded.

Tezuka also came shortly after, pouring his cum inside the filled entrance. His released made him tightened his grip on Fuji’s cock, causing the blue-eyed man to whimper.

“I-I also…” Fuji cried out in protest, shaking his bound hands. He was desperate for his release.

Before Tezuka could pull the cap off, Nanjiro slid off the filled entrance and fixed his kimono.

“I’ll give you the detail tomorrow.” Said the older man before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy kinky!Nanjiro and kinky!Tezuka… fufufufu. And hopefully the piercing scene/ stuffs kinda correct as well lol.
> 
> Now I’m in a crossroad for this one… whether to skip a kinda filler / smutty chapter involving Nanjiro again or just go on with the story-ish / next arc. 
> 
> Kudos/ Comments are always appreciated.


	22. One Night Stand

“Aaa… There-.” Moaned the blue-eyed man, arching his back as he slid down the man’s hard cock, hitting that particular spot. 

Fuji breathed heavily; he was naked with his chest pumped outward. His skin flushed red and body glistened with sweat. Underneath him, the shy, black-haired man moaned loudly. He was also flushed with eyes full of lust. The blue-eyed man deliberately tightened his inner lining, trapping the thick and leaking cock inside.

“Do you like it?” Fuji lewdly whispered to the man’s reddening ear. His free hands roamed the stranger’s chest, teasing the hard nipple with his fingers.

The man nodded immediately, unable to reply with words. He was holding onto Fuji’s hips for support, scratching the skin with his nails, when the blue-eyed man started moving again. The stretched entrance easily slid up and down the thick shaft. Precum leaked from the outer ring, staining the white-sheeted bed.

Fuji started to moan again, feeling the thick cock stretching his inside. He arched his back, wrapping his fingers around the plugged cock. He felt the small bead underneath his glans, the one responsible for locking the Albert wand in place. His fingers teased the tip, feeling the larger metal bead that plugged the rod.

With his other hand, he pulled the round, stainless steel ring on his right nipple, sending mixture of pain and pleasure to the quivering body. The cock inside him twitched in response, excited from watching the blue-eyed man playing with himself.

“F-Fuck…” The man cursed again, unable to comprehend his luck.

A smile formed on Fuji’s red lips. He wasn’t sure about the man he picked up tonight. The black haired, in his mid 30s, salary man type, had that shy and awkwardness air around him. In the end, the man’s endowment was good to cover the lack of skill and experience.

“Aaa… Aaa-!“ Fuji moaned sharply.

He continued to grind his body against the strange man, increasing his pace. He felt the cock inside him grew bigger, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

“I-I’m close…” Cried the blue-eyed man. He tightened his hole as his body prepared for the upcoming orgasm.

The man underneath him moaned in reply. He was also close. His cock couldn’t handle the overwhelming heat and sudden tightness. In a split of a second, warm semen filled the blue-eyed man. The man continued to moan and gripped Fuji’s hips hard, keeping the blue-eyed man in place.

“Aa-..Mmggmmm…” Cried Fuji. He felt the familiar liquid filling him up.

The blue-eyed man continued to stroke himself while waiting for the stranger to finish. He grinded his lower body against the man, keeping the man’s cock tightly inside him. The man’s continuous moan thrilled him. 

Gripping his own plugged cock tightly, Fuji he felt the warm liquid flowing down the urethra hole. Swiftly, he opened the plug’s beaded cap and spurted out the warm liquid all over the man’s stomach and chest. Some even landed on the man’s face, which Fuji took care of it by licking the dripping liquid clean.

The cock inside him twitched again.

 

* * *

 

“Is this enough?” Asked the black haired man wearily as he put down some money on the bedside table.

Fuji grunted in agreement, barely looking at the amount of money. The blue-eyed man was still naked, lying face down on the disheveled bed, in contrast to the smartly dressed man.

There were traces of cum on his naked body, from his back to his light brown hair. Cum continued to leak out of his twitching entrance.

“D-Do you got a phone number so I can call you for a next time?” The man asked.

“No.” Replied the blue-eyed man easily, turning his body around to face the black haired man. “I’ll be around, same place and about the same time. Find me then.” He said, with a smile on his face. 

As a parting gift, Fuji spread his legs wide, allowing the stranger to watch his own cum flowing from the puckered entrance. He licked his lips before moaning softly, moving his cum-covered-chest upwards and teasing the nipple piercing with his left hand. He pinched the surrounding skin around the redden nipple before flicking the metal ring.

His right hand went lowered, spreading the twitching entrance with his fingers. The man gulped down hard as he watched the leaking hole opened up, revealing the red flesh inside.

“Aaa.. Okay… Thank you-...” The man said quickly before leaving the hotel room. His face was flushed red and Fuji caught a glimpse of his rising erection.

With a soft laugh, the blue-eyed man falls back onto the wide bed.

_Too bad you gotta run back to your wife and kids…_ He thought as he stretched his arms wide.

His cock was still erect due to the plug running deeply inside his urethra. The small cap that usually sit on top of the plug was somewhere on the bed. Fuji felt the cold air running through the plug, vibrating inside his urethra.

With arms stretched on both side, he started patting down the wide bed to look for the metal cap.

_“You can take it off, all of them.”_  

Tezuka’s voice suddenly echoed inside his mind.

He shook his head immediately and pushed his body from the bed, sitting up. Cum continued to leak out of his twitching hole. On his hands and knees, Fuji started to pat down the wide bed, looking for that metal cap. His erect cock dangled between his legs. From the hollow urethra rod, droplets of cum dripped down to the bed below.

_“You can take it off, all of them. I don’t care…”_

The voice repeated.

Fuji grunted as he leaned forward, pushing his head against the bed. He hasn’t found the metal cap yet and instead, he now used his right hand to stroke his cock again. He teased the widened slit, feeling the hard metal against his finger.

Moaning softly, Fuji started to thrust his hips forward. He felt his puckered entrance tingling from the cold air. Cum continued to leak down his thighs.

With his right hand stroking the erect cock, Fuji brought his other hand to his mouth and sucked the index and middle fingers, coating them heavily with saliva.

He then brought the wet fingers to his back. Trailing down, the fingers slipped in-between the butt cheek, pressing against the leaking entrance. He pushed through the leaking entrance, moaning softly as the fingers went inside with little resistance.

Cum poured out of the widened entrance, pushed further by the two fingers spreading and slipping in and out. Fuji continued to moan lewdly, thrusting his hips against the fingers. Partly for pleasure, he tried to clean the inner lining from the pouring cum.

“Te-Tezuka…” He whispered the name.

Two months has passed since they last saw each other. As part of the deal with Echizen Nanjiro to cover up the high profiled murder, the stoic man had agreed to take care of the yakuza’s business, leaving Fuji alone at the high-rise apartment.

The blue-eyed man continued to moan as his fingers went deeper, repeatedly hitting his prostate. He couldn’t stop spreading his own hole, feeling the heat that surrounded his own fingers. Fuji could still feel the previous cock thrusting into him, spreading him wide opened.

A third finger went inside the leaking entrance, further stretching the redden asshole. Fuji laid low on the wide bed; his legs bend and spread on the outside of his body, allowing the three digits to slip in and out with ease.

He thrust his hips forward; the tip of the plugged cock grazed the bed, causing the rod inside his urethra to move. Fuji quivered in mixture of pleasure and discomfort. The heat inside him continued to rise. He knew he was close.

“Te-Tezuka…” Cried the blue-eyed man.

The stoic man’s voice echoed inside his mind again.

_“You’re free to go.”_

_Fuji’s eyes widened in disbelieve. He gripped the loose fitting white shirt tightly, taken aback at the words coming out of Tezuka’s mouth._

_“I’m releasing you. There’s some money on the drawer, used them. You don’t need to sell yourself anymore. I won’t force you to do that anymore. You can take the money and go somewhere. I won’t chase you down.”_  

The blue-eyed man grunted louder, aching for that release. His right hand continued to stroke the plugged cock while his fingers went in and out the stretched entrance rapidly. 

_“Oh and what you said to me… that you loved me.” Tezuka continued, remembering that night. “It’s a mistake.” He said coldly. “You’re just confused.”_

_Before the blue-eyed man could respond, the door to the apartment closed._

“Aaa.. Haaa… Ughmm… “ Fuji moaned, feeling the warm liquid flowing through his urethra. Without the small metal cap that plugged the rod, cum poured out freely from his twitching penis, spilling to the bed below.

Out of breath, Fuji falls down to the bed, his body shivering from another release. He couldn’t stop the tears that dripped down his flushed face.

Despite the freedom, the blue-eyed man never felt this empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> In the end, the plot moved kinda forward.  
> Fuji's past is next (like finally!! lol)
> 
> Kudos/ comments are always appreciated. Thanks for still reading my perverted imagination.


	23. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err... hope you enjoy this one.

“Strip.”

The man in his 30s ordered him. His piercing brown eyes gazed over the slender figure.

Fuji wrapped his arms around his body, gripping his shirt tightly. It was past midnight and he could smell the strong alcohol radiating from his mother’s ex-boyfriend. A lit cigarette rested on the man’s right hand, filling the small apartment with its white smoke.

“Strip.” The man repeated. “Or else…” He threatened, switching his gaze from the blue-eyed male to the bedroom door, just across the small corridor, where a younger figure currently sleeping soundly.

“Please…” Fuji quickly pleaded with the man. His hands started to tremble. He knew he shouldn’t have opened the door and let the man inside. “Mother will be back soon...” He continued, hoping it would ease the man.

“No she won’t.” The man replied easily. “You know she won’t be back until morning with someone else cum trailing down her legs.” He continued coldly, inhaling his cigarette.

White smoke escaped from the man’s mouth and disappeared into the thin air. His dark brown eyes returned to the younger male, waiting for his order to be obeyed.

Slowly, with trembling hands, Fuji slid the light coloured shirt over his head and tossed the garment to the floor. He tried to stop there, wrapping his arms around his exposed chest.

“Your pants too, all of them.” Said the man while inhaling the smoking cigarette again. A wide smile formed on the man’ lips.

Fuji shook his head and tried to plead again. “Please…” He repeated with eyes opened wide.

He took a step back, trying to put some distance between them but the man quickly grabbed hold of his hand, forcing him to come closer. Thick white smoke hit his face, causing him to cough out loud.

“Take it off or your brother will get it.” The man said menacingly, gripping the thin wrist tightly.

Fuji whimpered in pain. He tried to break away but the man was stronger than him.

“Strip…” The man ordered again, slowly and more sternly this time. He was running out of patience.

Fuji nodded slowly, whimpering, before the man finally released his hand. Bright red mark appeared on the pale skin and Fuji softly rubbed them before following the man’s order.

Right in front of the man, he pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his slender and smooth legs. He quickly covered his private parts as he stepped out of the garments on the floor.

His pale body trembled in fear. The cold air didn’t help him as he stood there, completely naked, waiting for the man’s next action.

“Your hands… take it off.” Fuji heard the man.

He shook his head again, pleading, but the man was adamant.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” The man said to him, in that same threatening voice.

Fuji flinched when the man kicked the clothing on the floor roughly.

Slowly, he lifted his hands away, exposing the small cock to the dark coloured eyes in front of him.

“So…” The man whispered. “Guess you are a male after all.” Continued the man in a condescending tone. Fuji heard the small laugh as he continued standing there, his hands stayed up in the air.

He yelped out when the man suddenly touched his manhood. Instinctively, he tried to push the man’s hand away, but the older male grabbed hold of his hands instead, immobilizing him.

Rough and callouses hand, bigger than the adolescent cock, started stroking him. The man licked his lips, clearly excited, as he used his large thumb to push the tiny slit, drawing whimpers from the younger male.

“S-Stop…” Fuji cried out softly. He felt sick from the man’s touch. “Don’t…” He pleaded again.

The fingers continued to stroke him, ignoring his pleas. Slowly, the small cock started to grow under the rough hand. The man smiled wider, causing Fuji to shiver as he saw the dark coloured eyes shimmering brightly, full of lust.

“Too bad you’re a male... or you could have taken your mother’s place easily.” The man said while lifting the thin arms higher.

The slender figure had no choice but to arch his back. His red and small nipples perked up from the cold air. He tried pleading again but the man ignored him. Fuji cried out when the man’s wet and warm lips touched his pale skin.

“Don’t!” He yelped out when the man bit his nipple. His teeth gritted the soft tip before pulling them hard.

Whimpering, Fuji continued to struggle, trying to break free from the man. He lifted up his legs, hoping he would be able to kick the hand away, but the man tightened his grip on the growing manhood, causing the slender figure to cry out in pain.

“Your voice…” The man said, “You don’t want to wake your brother, don’t you?” He asked with a smile.

Fuji quickly shut hit mouth, biting his lips hard, when the older male kissed him on the lips.

“Open it.” Whispered the man. His hands continued to stroke Fuji’s growing manhood.

Fuji obeyed his mother’s ex-boyfriend and parted his lips. The slippery tongue quickly entered his mouth, exploring every inch of him. He could taste the strong alcohol mixed with cigarettes, causing him to gag.

Feeling disgusted, he was about to bite the invading tongue when the man released his grip on Fuji’s slender arms and used that hand to force his mouth wide opened.

Fuji continued to whimper from the kiss. He grasped the man’s shoulder tightly, digging his nails onto the white shirt. His body started to feel hot. There was a burning heat rising inside him.

“You’re beautiful.” The man said after breaking off the kiss. He diverted his lips to the flushed skin, marking Fuji’s exposed chest and playing with the perked up nipples again.

Fuji gasped for air as trails of saliva dripped down from his mouth. Soft moans started to escape from his lips. He also loosened his grips on the man’s shoulder.

The older male quickly noticed the change of behavior. He smiled widely, licking his lips as he sucked the red coloured nipple hard.

Clear liquid started to drip down from Fuji’s growing manhood. It wetted the man’s hand before trailing down to the floor below.

With the burning heat rising inside him, Fuji started to thrust his hips towards the hand. His moans also became more frequent and louder. He cried out when the man bit his neck and pulled him closer.

“You’re a natural at this.” The man said, releasing his grip on the leaking manhood.

Fuji yelped out when the man’ hands parted his butt cheeks. The cold air tingled on his backside. He started to feel sick again, realizing what the man was about to do.

“Did you know that two men could have sex?”

The man whispered right at his ear. Fuji quickly shuddered in fear, overwriting the burning desire.

The slender figure quickly struggled against the man again, trying to break free from the strong grip. He tried kicking the older figure but the man grabbed his wrist again and stood up.

Fuji quickly yelped in pain when his body hit the dining table. Before he could do anything else, the man gripped his legs and forced his naked body to bend on the table. The smooth surface felt cold against his chest.

“S-Stop!!” He yelled out, kicking his legs backwards in hope to hit the man.

“ _Syuusuke_ …” The man simply whispered his name.

Fuji felt a shiver running down his body as he quickly remembered about his sleeping brother. He stopped kicking immediately and covered his mouth with his hands, silencing his cries. Tears were running down his eyes when he felt the man’ hands caressing his legs.

“Don’t worry, I prep you good.” The man said, touching the leaking cock again.

Rough fingers started stroking the blue-eyed figure again, squeezing precum out of the tiny slit.

Fuji bit his lips, drawing blood, to prevent moans from escaping. He whimpered in protest when the older male parted his butt cheeks again. The cold air tingled against his exposed entrance.

“Is this your first time?” The man asked suddenly. His brown eyes focused on the twitching entrance. It was tight and red, surrounded by skin that hasn’t been exposed to the sun.

The younger male kept his silence and continued to cover his mouth. Tears were dripping heavily from the shuteyes.

“Not even with a girl?” The man continued, grinning widely.

Fuji kept his mouth shut, tasting blood from the wound on his lips. The burning heat started to come back. The man’s touch on his manhood felt hotter than before as the pace increased. It was getting harder to keep his voice in check.

“You wouldn’t be able to anyway, not after this.” The man said coldly, squeezing the leaking manhood hard.

Fuji cried out through his hands. His body was trembling, drenched in cold sweat. Despite the pain, he started to feel pleasure from the man’s hand, and it caused him to hate himself.

“S-stop…” He whispered again, pleading desperately.

“You’ll love this.” The man replied easily, pushing the tiny slit deeper inside.

Fuji stretched his body against the dining table, gasping for air. He knew he was close. Even though he never had sex before, he had been ‘experimenting’ with his manhood.

“Ughmmm..-!” He cried out through his closed mouth. His body tensed up as he spilled his cum all over the man’s hand.

“Shit… you’re a natural at this.” Remarked the older man, full of excitement from watching the puckered entrance twitching rapidly.

Wasting no time, the man used his drenched fingers to penetrate the tight hole. Fuji quickly yelped out when the man inserted a finger inside his virgin entrance. The sensation was new to him that he didn’t know what to feel. He could only whimpered when the man delved deeper.

“Damn it’s tight…” The man said before inserting another finger inside the twitching hole.

Fuji kept his eyes closed and gripped the dining table with his fingertips. He cried out to the smooth surface when the man stretched his entrance using the two fingers. He could hardly breathe from the pain and the burning sensation.

“Stop…” He whimpered again, even though he knew the man wouldn’t listen to him.

Fuji’s heart stopped when he heard the sound of belt unbuckling and the metal zipper being pulled down. He cried out, full of fear, knowing what the man was about to do.

“You’ll love it.” The man said before plunging his grown sized manhood inside the virgin entrance.

Fuji quickly covered his mouth with his hands again, knowing his loud scream would wake up his little brother. It was the only thing he could think of as the man torn his puckered entrance.

There were no longer tears when the man started moving. His ragged, out of breath moans, echoed the room and caused Fuji to feel even sicker.

The slender figure was hardly conscious. His manhood stayed limp while blood dripped down his legs. The pain was overwhelming him.

“Felt good, Syuusuke… Such good boy.” Praised the man shamelessly as he increased the pace.

“Sstop…” Fuji whimpered again, out of breath.

He cried out again when the man released inside him, mixing blood with semen.

Also gasping for air, the older male kept his grasps on Fuji’s hips. There were now fingernail marks on the smooth skin, raw and bloody.

Slowly, the man pulled out of the slender figure, spilling the mixture of blood and fresh cum from the twitching hole. He was about to force the exhausted Fuji to clean him up when a female voice echoed loudly.

“What do you think you’re doing??”

Asked the woman loudly. Also in her 30s, the woman was dressed in a short evening gown. All black with heavy nightlife make up. Her light brown hair and pale skin stood in contrast.

“Yoshiko- _chan_!” The man yelped out. He quickly covered his drenched manhood.

“Mom…” Fuji whispered softly, he could hardly open his eyes to look at his mother. There was also another man, standing next to the strong willed woman.

Slowly, Fuji turned his body around and reached out for his mother, but he only received cold eyes from the one that gave birth to him.

“About time you earned some money.” His mother said coldly.

“Is this the one?” The newly arrived man asked suddenly.

Yoshiko nodded before opening her red lipstick lips again, “Do whatever you want with him, I’ll be sleeping with Yuuta. Don’t make too much noise.”

Fuji cried out in protest as he saw his mother disappearing inside the bedroom, leaving him with the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I felt so dirty from just writing this... but torturing Fuji is no.1.
> 
> About how many years in the past… I guess, just think of the current Fuji in manga and anime. I don’t want to really say the age or I will feel dirty again. In the current timeline – Fuji is about in his mid 20s anyway.
> 
> Kudos or Comments (or both hooray) are always appreciated. Stay tune for the next chapter XD  
> I want to finish this then maybe I write some lovey doey, less Fuji torture fic (but torture in a sense of love drama).


	24. Clients

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update :)  
> Sorry it took a long time.

Fuji laid on the cold floor, barely conscious and covered in cum. From the corner of his eyes, he watched his mother counting the money given by the two men.

His body trembled from remembering the men’ touch. All the crying and begging did nothing to stop the men from thrusting inside him, again and again, until his inside was filled with their cum. There was only pain, evidenced by the mixture of blood and semen that leaked out of his gaping hole.

“Don’t look at me with those eyes.” Yoshiko told the naked figure, unbothered by her son’s condition. “You only have your father to blame.” She said coldly.

The blue-eyed man merely closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

 

…

 

“How much?” “No… that’s too expensive…”

“Take it or leave it.”

His mother told the man. It was business as usual for the petite woman.

Fuji heard the whole conversation behind the wooden door. His body was still in pain, ass throbbing from the last man.

He leaned his whole body against the strong frame, hoping the man would decline, but they never did. Behind him, his younger brother, Yuuta, was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the transaction.

The youngest of Fuji family, Yuuta was only five years old, ten years younger that the older Fuji, and unlike the blue-eyed male, his mother loved him.

“Fine…” The man snapped. “He better be worth it.”

Fuji quickly moved away from the door, heart racing. He gripped his oversize jumper just as the door clicked open.

“Time to work.” He heard his mother and saw the brown coloured eyes.

“Please…” Fuji pleaded with the woman. “It still hurts from the last one.”

“Welcome to my world.” She replied coldly.

“Wow, he is beautiful.” The man intercepted, standing next to the door. He was older than Yoshiko, with grey hair and dark coloured eyes that darted to the sleeping figure on the floor. “You got another son?”

“None of your business…” She told the client. “Remember you only got an hour. If you went overtime, I’ll be charging. Pay up or I’ll tell your wife, Ban- _chan_.” She threatened while maintaining her cheerful persona.

“Yes, yes.” The older man agreed, his eyes returned to the older Fuji. “Come now, you heard your mother. I only have an hour and it’s only at the toilet.”

“Remember to contain your voice. You almost wake up Yuuta last time.” Yoshiko added coldly.

The blue-eyed figure stood still, watching his mother. He always knew he was an unwanted child, but he never knew his mother could do such a thing. Reluctantly, he followed the older man out of the bedroom and into the small toilet, where he had pleasured most of his mother’ clients.

As he went inside the familiar room, he heard the door closed and locked.

“Pull down your pants and bent over.” The man ordered straight away, sending shivers to the slender figure.

Standing in front of the toilet seat, Fuji bit his lips as the sound of belt and zipper started to echo inside the small room. He heard a ‘thud’ and felt the man’s hand on his back.

“Bent over.” Banda ordered again.

The blue-eyed figure followed this time, pulling his pajama pants and boxer down. The loose garments quickly fall to the floor while he bent over and grabbed hold of the porcelain toilet. Looking down, he saw the older man’s pants and underwear on the floor, around the man’s ankle.

“What a slut.” Banda commented, smiling widely. His eyes focussed on the twitching entrance.  

Slightly swollen, the puckered entrance was opening and closing rapidly, revealing the red coloured flesh inside. There were traces of cum leaking from the loose hole.

Aroused, the older man quickly spat on his hand and spread the liquid all over his fingers. He slapped the round and expose buttock, before slipping his coated finger inside the puckered entrance, eliciting soft cries from the slender figure.

“You should clean this a bit more.” He told the trembling figure. There were traces of cum still inside the puckered entrance, left by another man just hours before.

Fuji gripped the ceramic toilet tighter, whimpering when another finger slipped inside his entrance. Even without lube, the two digits went in and out of his hole easily, stretching the red coloured flesh.

Banda continued to repeat the movement, roughly stretching the sensitive entrance. He then pulled the drenched fingers out of leaking entrance and told the trembling figure, “Remember to contain your voice. I don’t need your mother to barge in here.”

Fuji nodded, taking a deep breath to prepare the next step. His own erection dangled in between his legs, only semi-hard due to the rough fingering.

Tightening his grip on the toilet’s ceramic top, Fuji bit his lips, waiting.

Banda held his own veiny erection in his hand, positioning the tip in front of the twitching entrance. Slowly, he pushed his manhood inside the tight hole, parting the red coloured flesh.

“Aghn… ughnnn-…” Fuji groaned roughly, his body tensed up from the penetration. The feeling of disgust creeped inside his trembling body as the thick and veiny cock continued to slip deeper.

“Much better than your mother. Much tighter indeed.” Banda groaned in the midst of pleasure. He couldn’t get enough of the warm flesh clenching around his cock.

With one last push, the erect shaft disappeared completely inside Fuji.

“Hgnn…” Fuji whimpered, hanging onto the toilet seat tightly. He could feel the hard shaft twitching inside him.

Slowly, the hard cock moved out of the tight entrance, grinding against the red coloured flesh. It scrapped out the leftover semen.

Banda groaned again, coarser than before. His cock now halfway out of the twitching entrance. He gripped Fuji’s thin waist and pushed back the thick and veiny cock deep inside, grazing the bumpy flesh.

“AA-n-“ Fuji cried out before biting his lips hard, drawing blood, to contain his voice.

Tears dripped down his burning cheeks. Despite the looser entrance due to the previous client, there was only pain when the older man continued to thrust in and out of the puckered entrance.

Traces of semen and precum now trailed down from the stretched hole, dripping down Fuji’s dangling manhood.

The older man then released his grip on the slender waist. Panting, he gripped the oversize jumper and pulled it over the curve neck, undressing the trembling figure. The orange coloured clothing slipped quietly and fall onto the toilet seat as Banda picked the naked figure and started marking the pale smooth skin.

No longer bent over, Fuji now stood against the older man with legs that could barely hold his body weight. With every deep thrust grazing his sensitive flesh, his body trembled in disgust.

“S-stop… No more…” He whispered, out of breath.

The new position caused Banda’s thick manhood to slip deeper inside him.

Fuji had no choice but to curve his body while rough hands were rummaging his body. He bit his lips again when the older man started pinching one of his nipples. The soft red coloured tip was pulled and grinded repeatedly by the callouses fingers.

Meanwhile, Banda’s other hand trailed lower, reaching over to Fuji’s erect manhood.

“I can’t have all the fun.” The man whispered to the flushed ear.

Fuji shook his head, crying, as the warm hand wrapped around his cock, pushing down on the tiny slit. The small opening leaked droplets of precum that dripped down onto the toilet seat.

“Hnnn…- Don’t…” The naked figure groaned. His body was covered in sweat and flushed red.

The hand continued to stroke him while Banda gave the trembling body another hard thrust, pushing Fuji forward. Bent over for the second time, the blue-eyed male gripped the ceramic toilet again with his left knee on top of the seat.

“Argh… I’m cumming!” Banda cried out suddenly.

Cum spurted out of the older man’s manhood, filling the stretched entrance, but rather spilling all his semen inside the twitching flesh, Banda pulled out and showered the back of Fuji’s body with his cum.

The older man then gave the spurting cock one last stroke before leaning against the toilet door, admiring the naked figure in front of him.

Bent over the toilet seat, Fuji breathed rapidly. His body hurts as Banda’s thick cum continuously leaked out of the gaping and twitching hole. His leaking manhood meanwhile dangled helplessly on top of the oversize jumper.

“Is it… Is it done…?” Fuji whispered, hoping he could get himself clean out.

Unfortunately, the older man had other plans.

“Turn around.” Banda ordered, eyes filled with lust.

Fuji groaned coarsely and followed the order. He turned his body around and sat on the closed toilet seat, on top of his orange coloured jumper.

His legs were also on the toilet seat as he spread them, displaying both of his erect manhood and leaking hole to the grey-haired man.

“Touch yourself.” Banda ordered again. The older man was already stroking himself.

Fuji used his trembling hands and started touching himself. One hand was stroking his leaked erection while the other hand sneaked inside the filled asshole, scrapping Banda’s thick cum out of his body.

“Good boy…” The older male complimented while closing the gap the between them.

Fuji flinched again when he felt the man’s hand on his face.

“You should smile a bit more.”

He heard Banda’s voice as the man’s thick and veiny cock touched his lips.

“Now suck me.” Banda ordered coldly, pushing the erect manhood inside the warm mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This chapter was originally going to feature Shiraishi and Nioh, but it didn't work out since I just want to show how Fuji's mother been selling him. So hopefully Shiraishi and Nioh can appear on other chapters.
> 
> I'll see you in the next one!!


	25. Sakaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story (of Fuji's past) moved on!!

“We’re moving.” Yoshiko announced one day.

“To where, mother?” Yuuta asked softly, confused at the sudden move.

“Somewhere bigger because you’re getting a new dad.” The petite woman continued with a huge smile on her face.

The news sent the youngest Fuji screaming with delights.

Fuji merely watched from afar as his little brother jumped up and down with happiness. He already knew Yuuta was special. He was a child made with love, unlike him.

“So, pack your stuffs right now.” Yoshiko continued happily, until her eyes darted to the blue-eyed man. “And yours too.” She said coldly.

Fuji nodded, keeping his distance from his mother.

It has been three years since he started taking his mother’ clients. Three years of spreading his legs and swallowing cum from different men. He had thought of running away from home, like his older sister, but found himself unable to because of Yuuta.

He was afraid the abuse would transfer to his little brother, despite Yoshiko’s love. The woman could barely take care of herself.

With this marriage, he only wished the prostitution would stop.

“Come on Yuuta.” Fuji called to his little brother, gripping the tiny hand tightly. “Let’s get started.” He said with a smile.

Just as the two brothers about to disappear inside their room, Fuji heard the knock on the door.

“Syuusuke, get the door. It’s him.” Yoshiko yelled out from the bathroom.

Obediently, Fuji let go of the warm hand and went to open the door.

He caught the stench of cigarette as soon as he opened the front door, and saw the dark coloured pin striped suit.

“I’m Sakaki Taro, you must be Syuusuke.” The man introduced himself. His voice was deep and rich.

Fuji caught the dark coloured eyes, staring deeply at him. He immediately recognized that look, that lustful eyes.

 

…

 

“I heard about you. Not from your mother, of course, but from her string of ‘lovers’, if you can call them that.” Sakaki informed the blue-eyed figure.

It was late at night when Fuji’s new ‘step-father’ visited him in the new bedroom. Fuji knew it wouldn’t take long for the man to come to him after they moved to the two storey house from their dilapidated apartment.

“Why her?” He asked from his bed. “You knew about her ‘lovers’, and yet you still marry her?”

“I have my reasons.” Sakaki answered the question calmly.

The older man proceeded to take a pack of cigarette from the inside of his suit’s pocket. He slipped the long and slim item between his mouth and lighted the other end. White smoke rose from the burnt end, filling the room with its stench.

With the cigarette in his mouth, Sakaki started taking off his suits jacket. He draped the pin striped clothing over the nearby chair before loosening his purple coloured neck scarf and unbuttoning his white shirt.

Watching from the bed, Fuji knew instantly what the older male wanter.

“Don’t touch Yuuta.” He told his step-father sternly. “You can do whatever with me, as long as you don’t you touch him.” He warned, earning a smile that appeared on the corner of Sakaki’s lips.

“So, your mother did pimp you out…” The older male said. Breathing out white smoke. “Very well-,” Sakaki continued. “I won’t touch your brother but in exchange, I want your total obedience.” He added.

Fuji griped the bedsheets tightly, knowing he would be surrendering his body. “Fine...” He whispered.

The blue-eyed man then let go of the bedsheets, climbing out of the bed. He stood in front of the bed and started taking off his clothes, under Sakaki’s watchful eyes.

The white cotton shirt was the first to land on the floor, followed by the pajamas pants and underwear that slipped out of the shaped legs.

“Such pale skin.” Sakaki commented, sending shivers to the naked body.

The older male moved closer, standing in front of Fuji. With the cigarette in one hand, he caressed the smooth pale cheek with his fingers.

“Such blue eyes.” Sakaki remarked. “It was from your father, wasn’t.” The older man commented.

Fuji kept quiet as the hand went lower, tracing the exposed collar bone until it reached the flat chest.

Sakaki gently grazed the round nipple, flicking the soft tip with his thumb.

“Uhm-“ Fuji groaned softly. His body had become sensitive to such touches.

The older male breathed in the slim cigarette, smiling widely. He pinched the erect tip hard, earning another hitched groan from the naked Fuji.

“Had you cum from your ass alone?” Sakaki asked calmly. His fingers continued teasing the red coloured nipple.

Fuji shook his head. His face started to burn, turning his pale cheeks to pink.

“We need to change that, then…” The older male continued.

He released his grip on the soft tip and turned his back. Fuji watched nervously as the older male moved towards the study desk, pulling out the drawers.

It didn’t take long for Sakaki to return with two markers in his hand, one red and one black.

He calmly held the marker in front of Fuji’s lips. “You know what to do.” Fuji heard the man.

The blue-eyed figure nodded and parted his mouth, accepting the black and red coloured markers that went inside his mouth.

He licked the plastic tool, coating the markers generously in saliva, knowing where the markers would have ended up.

Sakaki watched on, as the markers moved around the trembling lips. With the cigarette in his mouth, the older male used his other free hands to grope Fuji’s manhood, eliciting another cry from the naked figure.

Held in between the index and middle finger, Sakaki stroked the soft coloured cock until it started to grow. Slowly, the limp cock became harder and leaking precum out of the tiny slit, wetting the older man’s hand.

The markers, drenched in saliva, slipped out of Fuji’s mouth and brought lower, intentionally grazing the pale white chest and circling around the leaking manhood. It teased the sensitive tip that made Fuji’ legs trembled.

The hand with the markers then slipped under the erect manhood, putting pressure on the round balls and raising the naked body slightly.

Fuji yelped out as he tip-toed and held onto Sakaki’s shirt for balance, with one of the markers positioned against his puckered entrance.

Soft moan quickly escaped his lips as Sakaki pushed the black coloured marker inside, parting the tight flesh. Fuji’s entrance quickly clenched against the invading item.

“Nn-no…” The blue-eyed figure yelped out, trembling from the marker that slipped deeper inside him. Saliva wasn’t enough for the marker to slip without discomfort.

Sakaki continued to push the marker inside, leaving only the capped end to hang outside the tight entrance. The older man quickly moved on to the next marker, pushing the red coloured marker inside the filled entrance.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you a proper toy next time.” Sakaki told the trembling figure while letting the red marker slipped deeper, about the same length as the previous item.

Fuji breathed in and out rapidly, gripping Sakaki’s silky shirt. He parted his lips again, crying desperately, when the two markers started to move in and out of his puckered entrance.

“Hnnn… No-…” Fuji cried out, trembling.

The items widened the stretched hole, roughly grazing the red coloured flesh that tighetened around the foreign items.

Sakaki gave the markers another push, almost causing the items to disappeared completely inside the twitching entrance, before pulling his hand back. He took another puff on the shortened cigarette and allowing the black ashes to fall to the floor.

 “Something bigger next time.” He told the trembling figure.

Fuji had also released his grip on the older man’s shirt. He tightened his entrance to not let the markers slipped out. His own manhood continued to leak out precum that drip down to the floor.

“Suck me.” The blue-eyed man heard the next order.

“Ughm.” Fuji nodded, falling to his knees.

He placed his hands on the man’s leather belt and started to unbuckle the device, before moving to the pants. His hands were trembling as he used his mouth to lower the zip – something he had learn from blowing his mother’ clients.

With the pants loosened, Fuji then pulled the dark coloured boxer and released the older man’s cock. The blue-eyed man quickly noticed the long and thick size.

Sakaki’s large and warm hand started caressing Fuji’s hair, just as the younger man sucked on the base of the limp shaft.

Fuji moved his mouth slowly, using his tongue to trail down the growing manhood. It was a familiar taste as he came to the tiny slit. He gave the tip a soft kiss, sucking it lightly, before parting his mouth and took the growing shaft inside his mouth.

Sakaki growled at the warmth that surrounding his cock, caressing the light brown hair while red coloured lips continued to move up and down the hard shaft, coating the manhood with saliva.

The trembling lips started to stretch to the limit as the older man’s manhood started to grow in size and length.

The tip quickly hit the back of Fuji’s throat, despite not reaching the base of the shaft. Growling softly, Fuji knew he had to pull, he could hardly breathe with the thick manhood inside his mouth.

Sakaki though tightened his grip on the light brown hair, forcing the blue-eyed figure to go deeper.

Fuji quickly winced, gagging in pain as his mouth were forced to take the long cock.

_Stop…_ He pleaded desperately in his head, using his hands to tap and gripped Sakaki’s long pants tightly, hoping his new step-father would get the signal.

The older man merely moved his hips, thrusting the erect manhood deeper inside the warm throat until Fuji’s red coloured lips engulfed the whole cock, ignoring the tears and growls.

“You’re bad at this…” The older man said coldly as he released his grip on the light brown head.

Fuji quickly pulled his mouth out of the drenched manhood, coughing out the thick precum and saliva to the floor. He breathed in deeply, returning oxygen into his burning body.

His slender body was trembling, shocked from the pain. Sweats dripped down from his blushed skin, while his entrance continued to twitch around the two markers.

“Bed.” Sakaki ordered, allowing little time for Fuji to recover.

Taking another deep breath, Fuji looked up, into his step-father’s eyes. “Please…” He begged with coarse voice. His throat was burning. “At least… let me prepare…”

The older man sighed out loud before replying. “Very well.” He told the younger figure on the floor. “Make it fast.” He said as he threw the burnt cigarette onto the floor.

Fuji nodded and pulled himself off the floor, climbing onto the bed to be on his hands and knees.

He kept his back against the older male, to give his step-father the view of his behind and the two markers that were still inside the twitching entrance.

Fuji wetted his index and middle fingers with his mouth, before going under and grabbed the markers. The red and black coloured markers started to move in and out of the puckered entrance again, sending shivers to the naked body.

Realizing the markers weren’t thick enough, Fuji inserted two of his drenched fingers inside, further stretching the twitching entrance while keeping the markers in his hand.

“Aghn… Haa…” He moaned. His other hand was gripping the bedsheets tightly.

Fuji’s manhood dangled between the legs, moving up and down as the blue-eyed male started shaking his hips to the rhythm of his fingers. Precum gushed out of the tiny slit, wetting the bed.

“Enough.” Sakaki told the trembling figure.

Fuji growled, removing the two markers and his fingers out of the puckered entrance. He held the drenched tool in his hand, gripping it tightly, as he pushed down the bed, waiting for his new step-father to penetrate him.

The red coloured entrance was twitching, leaking with saliva and anal juice.

Sakaki held his manhood in his hand, positioning the leaking tip in front of the puckered entrance. Slowly, the older man pushed, stretching Fuji’s hole with the tip of his manhood.

The slender figure cried out before biting his lips to prevent his voice from getting louder. His lower half burning.

There was only pain as the long and thick manhood slipper deeper, parting the red coloured flesh wider than the markers and fingers did.

“No…” Fuji hitched, indivertibly clenching tightly against the penetrating shaft. His own leaking manhood was trembling, dripping with large amount of precum.

Sakaki continued to move his hips, thrusting deeper into the tight entrance until his whole shaft disappeared inside the blue-eyed figure.

Without wasting time, the older male pulled out of the hole, grinding his manhood against Fuji’s sensitive flesh, before slamming back inside, pushing Fuji’s slender body forward. The man repeated the movement, eliciting strings of moans and cries from the younger male.

“No.” Sakaki suddenly reprimanded Fuji. He noticed the hand slowly went under, in intention to touch the dangling and leaking manhood.

“Please…” Fuji cried desperately. He wanted to touch himself.

“Ass only.” Sakaki told the trembling figure.

Fuji pulled his hand back and let his lower body fall to the bed below. Tears were drenching the bedsheets as Sakaki continued to thrust in and out him.

Soon, low groaned echoed inside the room and the blue-eyed man felt the familiar burning liquid spurting inside him. Unlike the older male, Fuji’s own manhood still dangled helplessly, erect and unable to cum from the rough stimulation.

Sakaki soon left the bedroom, leaving Fuji on the bed, exhausted and dripping with the older man’s cum.

The next night, an egg-shaped butt plug was inserted inside Fuji’s dripping entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed the appearance of Sakaki!!  
> The next chapter hopefully will be finish soon. I had write it but I accidentally made it disappeared as well :(
> 
> Kudos/ Comments are always super appreciated.


	26. Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I successfully rewrote it after accidentally deleted it :D  
> Sorry if it's shorter than the other chapters though.

“Not here, please…” Fuji pleaded tearfully.

It was late in the afternoon when the blue-eyed figure found himself trapped against the kitchen table.

He flinched at the fingers that caressed the back of his neck.

“What did I say… total obedience, wasn’t?” Sakaki reminded the younger male from behind, holding a cigarette in his left hand.

There were only the two of them. Fuji’s mother, Yoshiko, was away for the night, attending a dinner party with her hostess friends, while his younger brother sleeping in the room upstairs.

Fuji leaned against the white coloured table, gripping his hands tightly. “But Yuuta… he might wake up.” He tried to argue, but the older male pressed on, trailing his fingers lower.

It passed the knitted jumper that covered the blue-eyed man’s slender figure, and made its way to the lower half, circling around the space between Fuji’s buttocks.

“Did you keep it inside for the whole day?” Sakaki asked calmly, grazing over the end of the butt plug.

“Uhn…” Fuji nodded, shivering.

The older male soon pulled down Fuji’s loose pants and underwear, revealing the dark coloured ring that plugged the twitching entrance. Traces of semen was visible around the entrance’s edges.

“You touch yourself…” The older man commented, disappointed at the soft manhood hanging between Fuji’s pale white legs.

“I had too… Yuuta was home.” The slender figure whispered, embarrassed. “I can’t be hard in front of him.”

The burnt end of cigarette soon touched Fuji’s right buttock, shocking the slender figure.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry!” Fuji quickly cried out. Tears dripped down his blue coloured eyes. “I won’t do it again… I’m sorry…”

The older male gave the cigarette one last twist before disposing it. He then moved onto the butt plug and twisted the end, eliciting more cries from the younger male.

“I just wanted to cum-…” Fuji added, cringing.

“You can cum… with this hole only.” Sakaki told the blue-eyed male coldly.

He pulled the butt plug slightly out, enlarging the twitching entrance with the toy’s widest part. Trails of cum, that had been inside the trembling figure since last night, started to leak out. It dripped down the soft coloured manhood before hitting the kitchen floor.

“D-Don’t…” Fuji cried out, leaning further forward.

His upper body now rested on top of the cold bench. Breathing in and out, the blue-eyed male clenched his insides tightly, keeping the egg-shaped butt plug in place. His right buttock still throbbing in pain from the cigarette burn.

He soon heard the older man unbuckling the leather belt and pants.

“Tightened your thighs together.” Sakaki ordered, holding his thick and long manhood in his hand.

Fuji obeyed and closed his legs tightly together. The dark coloured butt plug slipped back inside, pushed by Sakaki’ fingers.

“Uhn…” Groaned the blue-eyed figure. Strong hands were gripping his lower waist.

He soon yelped out, surprised at the warm manhood that slipped between his closed legs. The thick and long cock moved in and out, grinding against his limp cock.

Slowly, Fuji’s manhood started to grow until it leaked precum out of the tiny slit. The clear liquid, coming out from both cocks, dripped down the kitchen table’s cupboard’s door and onto the floor.

Fuji gritted his teeth, trying to contain his voice. The cold counter helped him to cool down the burning heat that grew due to the warm friction against his erect manhood. With every thrust between his legs, the blue-eyed man flinched forward, grinding his upper body against the kitchen counter.

Sakaki then moved one of his hand from the waist, to part the round butt cheeks. He slipped his thumb around the butt plug’s ring and slowly pulled the toy out of Fuji’s puckered entrance.

“HNn-!” Fuji groaned out loud, gripping his hands tightly. His body trembled from the added stimulation.

The older male continued to thrust his hips between the closed legs, while his thumb moved the butt plug in and out of the leaking hole. Traces of cum, that were left overnight, started to drip down from the entrance.

“Cumming… I want to cum…” Fuji cried out, tensing his body. The burning arousal was affecting his mind.

Sakaki took the opportunity to remove his manhood out of the closed thighs, causing the blue-eyed man to protest at the sudden loss of friction.

“Hnn-no…” Fuji whimpered before crying out loud as the older male took out the butt plug, releasing the leftover cum.

Two fingers quickly replaced the butt plug, pushing the leaking semen back inside the twitching hole, parting the sensitive flesh again.

“Tightened it.” Sakaki told the trembling figure.

“Uhn-…” Fuji groaned, nodding to the order.

The blue-eyed male immediately focused on clenching his inside, trapping the two fingers inside him. He winced, closing his eyes that were dripping with tears, as the fingers began to scizzor, stretching the red coloured flesh.

Without giving any warning, Sakaki pushed his erect manhood inside the leaking manhood. The older male only removed his fingers when the thick and long cock was fully inside the twitching hole.

Fuji quickly bit his hand to contain his cries. He didn’t want to wake up Yuuta with his screaming and to have his little brother witnessing their new step-father plunging his erect manhood inside him.

Sakaki gripped the slender waist again and moved his hips repeatedly, thrusting deep inside the trembling Fuji.

Despite the pain, the blue-eyed man was aroused and trembled in pleasure every time Sakaki’s cock grazed the swollen prostate. Precum continued to spill out of Fuji’s hard and erect cock, staining the kitchen table and floor.

“I want to cum…” Fuji whispered, releasing the bite on his hand. He could feel semen building up inside his round balls.

“You can cum…” Sakaki replied calmly while continuing to thrust deep inside the leaking entrance.

“I can’t…” Fuji cried out, desperate. Despite the hard thrust, his body wasn’t sensitive enough to be able to cum from his behind.

Desperate, Fuji tightened his inside again, hoping it would drive his body to cum, but it was futile.

“Touch it… please…” Pleaded the blue-eyed man. “I-I can’t cum like this…” He cried out.

The older man ignored the plead and continued to only pleasure himself. Fuji groaned as the hard shaft slammed inside him, pushing him further onto the kitchen counter. He started lowering his hand, despite the order.

“No, no, no…” Sakaki playfully told the crying figure. The older man grabbed the sneaking hand and held it behind the blue-eyed man. “What a bad boy…” The man added, disappointed

Sakaki tightened his grip on the thin wrist and twisted the arm, eliciting cries of pain from the slender figure.

“No-…” Fuji whimpered. His cock was throbbing desperately.

_I want to cum…_ Fuji repeated in his mind, desperate to release the burning heat as Sakaki continued to thrust inside him.

Soon, the familiar thick and warm liquid filled the red coloured flesh again, followed by the coarse groan coming out of Sakaki’s lips.

The older man kept his manhood inside the twitching hole until all the fresh cum finished spurting out of his cock. He gave the slender figure one last thrust before releasing the thin wrist and pulling out of the filled entrance.

Cum quickly gushed out when the older man’s cock no longer plunging the gaping hole.

“Don’t let it out.” Sakaki told the exhausted figure.

Using his thumb, the older man wiped the dripping cum and pushed it back inside the puckered entrance, earning soft cries from the younger man.

Fuji quickly tightened his hole, trying his best to hold the thick liquid inside him. He soon felt the cold butt plug back inside him.

“Clean this up.” Sakaki coldly ordered.

The older man used a nearby kitchen towel to clean himself up before fixing his pants. He then threw the used cloth to Fuji.

“Remember, no touching. You better be hard when I see you tonight.” Sakaki reminded before leaving the room.

“Uhn…” Fuji nodded softly from the kitchen table. Precum continued to leak out of his throbbing manhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> The next chapter will hopefully come soon.
> 
> Kudos/ Comments are always appreciated.


	27. Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of my continuous/quick update. I'm burnt out.

“Where did you get this one?” A man named Mifune Nyudo asked.

He was older than Sakaki, with strong smell of alcohol and tobacco radiating from the wide figure.

“I married his mother.” Fuji’s step-father replied calmly. There was a young male on his laps.

Fuji meanwhile kneeled on the dark red run, Hands were shackled behind his back using leather handcuffs. His mouth stretched to the limit, slipping up and down Mifune’s thick and veiny cock.

“You always had your ways…” The man commented while caressing Fuji’s light brown hair.

They were inside his lavishly decorated library. Printed wallpaper decorated the high wall, while towering bookcases and exquisite artworks surrounded the men.

There were also bottles of alcohol, from rare wine to aged whisky, on the solid wood table, ready to be consumed.

Fuji groaned through the erect manhood, his own body was trembling with needs. He was partly naked, dressed only in white coloured thigh high stockings with two, pink coloured, bullet vibrators moving rapidly inside him, teasing the sensitive flesh.

The long cord hanged from his twitching entrance to the controller held by the thigh high stocking. To make matter worse, Sakaki had attached two vibrating nipple clamps onto the red coloured nipples. The metal clamps pinched the soft tips painfully and gave vibration to the sensitive nipples.

“He still needs to be train.” Sakaki added. His eyes focused on Fuji’s erection that had been covered by a chastity belt.

The plastic ring went around the blue-eyed man’s round balls, locking the device tightly to prevent the younger male from ejaculating. It also has an inner lining of soft plastic points, made to restrain and stimulate the wearer.

Fuji had been wearing the device for a week. The small opening at the end enabled him to pee and he was only allowed to take the device off for a short period of time, in front of Sakaki’s watchful eyes.

The blue-eyed man used the time to clean the chastity belt and his cock. During that period, the older man slipped a metal cock ring to prevent him from ejaculating, before pounding inside him.

 _I want to cum…_ Fuji repeated the sentence again and again as his lips sucked in the thick cock, deeper until it hit the back of his throat.

He remembered the sleepless night, where his body was burning with desire, alongside the fake smile he put out to hide his condition from his younger brother and mother.

Mifune groaned coarsely, tightening the grip on Fuji’s head. The blue-eyed man growled through his stretched mouth, feeling the painful pulled on his light brown hair. He inadvertently clenched his inside against the small bullet vibrators, further stimulating the already sensitive body.

Gushes of precum quickly leaked out of the throbbing manhood, staining the red coloured rug. Fuji let the erect manhood slipped out of his mouth to breathe.

Soft moans escaped his trembling lips. Slowly, he licked the leaking tip again, sending shivers to the bearded male, before taking the whole shaft back inside his mouth again.

“Ugh-“ Migurne groaned again, delighted at the warmth sensation that surrounded his thick manhood again.

He pulled Fuji’s hair roughly again, earning another soft cry from the blue-eyed man. “Faster.” He told the blue-eyed man.

Fuji nodded while his lips slid down the drenched cock. The tip quickly hit the back of his mouth again, sending precum down the burning throat. He pulled his lips up and slid it down again, repeating the movement until the erect manhood twitching inside his mouth.

Thick cum spurted out of the older man’s manhood, hitting the back of Fuji’s throat. The blue-eyed man started to gag, unable to take all the thick liquid inside his mouth.

“Don’t swallow until I tell you so.” Mifune ordered, pushing Fuji’s head further down his shaft.

The naked figure growled in protest, but had no choice but to obey his step-father’s acquaintance. Despite the urge to throw the liquid out of his mouth, he kept his lips on the hard shaft, waiting for the man to finish.

As the last drop of cum escaped the tiny slit, Fuji carefully slid his mouth out of the thick cock and kept his lips closed, trying to keep the thick and warm liquid inside his mouth. Some escaped from his lips, creating a trail of semen that dripped down the feminine face.  

“Look at me.” Mifune ordered. The man’s hand touched Fuji’s chin and directed the blue coloured eyes to face him. “You can swallow now.” He told the blushed figure.

Fuji gulped down the bitter liquid quickly, hating the taste and texture. He then opened his mouth, displaying his obedience.

“He’s a good one.” Mifune commented to Sakaki. The man’s eyes opened wide, excited at the new toy in front of him. “His oral technique still need a lot of work though.” He added, slipping his fingers to push down on Fuji’s wet tongue.

“Uhn-“ Groaned the blue-eyed man. He kept his mouth open as the older male held his tongue between his fingers.

“Do you want to cum?” Mifune asked suddenly, Fuji knew the man was teasing.

Yet, desperate for his release, the blue-eyed figure nodded. He began to suck on the fingers, earning approval from the bearded figure.

“Come here.” The man told him, slipping the two fingers out of Fuji’s trembling mouth.

The blue-eyed male stood up carefully. It was difficult with his hands shackled behind his back and legs that barely able to hold his weight. The movement also caused the bullet vibrators inside him to bump against each other, slipping deeper inside the puckered entrance.

Fuji moaned desperately, clenching his inside to prevent the toy from falling out. He could barely think due to the continuous stimulation on his body. His nipples were hurting from the clamps and mini vibrator that pulled the erect tip.

“I want to cum…” Fuji whispered, eyeing his caged cock.

The device’s small opening continued to gush out precum that leaked out of Fuji’s tiny slit.

“I want to cum, please…” He repeated, switching his glance to his step-father.

Sakaki watched the trembling figure from the lounge seat. The older man was smiling, sniffing his burnt cigar while holding a glass of aged whisky in one hand.

The young man in his laps had spread his legs, taking Sakaki’s manhood deep inside him. He was dressed like Fuji, white thigh high stockings, with triangular lace bra that did nothing to cover the man’s pointy nipples.

“Boy,” Mifune called Fuji, sneaking his drenched fingers inside the man’s twitching hole. “You should know your place…” He warned. His voice was low and serious.

Fuji quickly cried out loud, trembling at the sudden penetration.

Mifune’s fingers had slipped deep inside, pushing the bullet vibrators further inside, before parting his fingers widely to open the red coloured flesh.

“Remember to keep it inside.” The bearded man said, referring to the pink toys.

Fuji tightened his insides against the fingers, just as the bullet vibrators started to slip out of his parted entrance. His legs were trembling, barely able to support him.

“Please…” He whispered in tears. The vibration and the fingers was overwhelming him.

His trapped manhood continued to throb in pain. Unable to be fully erect and climax. The soft plastic points that covered the chastity belt in the inside were digging against the leaking cock, massaging the sensitive lining.

“Come here…” Mifune ordered again, slipping his fingers out.

Fuji quickly nodded and climbed on top of the man’ laps. He sat behind Mifune’s erect cock where the thick and veiny cock started grinding against his butt cheeks, grazing the twitching hole.

The older man used the opportunity to squeeze the soft buttocks, before helping himself to the pinched nipples.

He bit the small vibrators and pulled the clamps towards him, hard.

“D-Don’t-“ Fuji yelped out, jerking his body. He started struggling against his restrain, pulling the metal chain that connected the leather handcuffs. “No… Ughn… N-Not there…” Fuji whimpered at the lips and hands that continued to tease his burning body.

Mifune licked the redden tip repeatedly, teasing the sensitive tissue, before sucking the harden tip. His hands meanwhile played around Fuji’s lower half, separating the round butt cheeks.

Fuji’s puckered entrance were stretched again, exposing the twitching flesh. The bearded man then slipped his two fingers inside again, pulling the pink coloured cord.

The bullet vibrators soon touched the man’ finger and Mifune pushed one of them near Fuji’s prostate. A wide smile quickly appeared on the older man’s face as he watched the younger man convulsing, spurting precum all over their body.

“Cumming… Cumming!!!” Fuji yelped out, gritting his teeth, but nothing other than precum was coming out of his tiny slit. He soon cried out in desperation, shaking his hips. “HNnn-… Noo-…!!” Whimpered the blue-eyed man. His body continued to convulse.

“You truly are better than your mother.” Mifune told the crying figure.

The older man held the puckered entrance open and pushed his thick veiny cock deep inside the twitching hole, parting the red coloured flesh.

“AAAA… HAAA… AAAA-“ Shouted the blue-eyed male, clenching his inside even tighter due to the shock.

The bullet vibrators sat on top of Mifune’s cock, sending rapid vibrations to both men.

“Cumming…Cumming…” Fuji repeated softly. His cock was throbbing badly, pushing against the chastity belt’s pointy lining.

He could barely breathe and think when Mifune lifted his hips, forcing the stretched entrance to move up and down the thick and veiny cock.

“I can’t…” Fuji whimpered desperately. Tears wouldn’t stop dripping from his blue eyes. “H-Help… I want to…”

“He’s losing it…” The young male prostitute whispered onto Sakaki’s ears. They had been watching Fuji and Mifune while having sex with each other.

“Father… please…” Fuji soon cried out, begging desperately that he called Sakaki as father. It was his first time calling the older man that way.

Hearing that desperate cry, Sakaki smirked. He quickly pushed the male prostitute away from him, despite having his cock still inside the young male.

Sakaki walked over to the crying Fuji and stood next to the lounge chair.

“Do you want to cum, Syuusuke?” He teased.

Fuji quickly nodded. His body trembling from every thrust.

Instead of removing the chastity belt, Sakaki pushed his drenched cock towards Fuji’s mouth. The blue-eyed figure groaned in protest but parted his lips obediently. The erect cock soon slipped inside his mouth, moving in and out.

“Master…” The male prostitute mewled, having crawled his way towards the men.

The young male stared at Fuji’s twitching entrance and the thick shaft that repeatedly moved in and out of the blue-eyed man. Without instruction, the prostitute started sucking on Mifune’s round balls.

The slippery tongue went upwards, licking all the precum and anal juice that leaked onto the thick shaft.

“Master…” The male prostitute mewled again before touching himself.

His soft moans echoed inside the room, joining the squelching sound created from Mifune’s hard thrust inside the blue-eyed figure.

Fuji’s mind started to go blank from the continuous thrust. His body twitching and trembling rapidly from being violated. “I want to cum…” He whispered again, slipping his mouth out of the thick shaft.

“Soon. Be a good boy and we let you cum.” Sakaki whispered while caressing the wet lips.

With tears dripping down his pink coloured cheeks, Fuji nodded and parted his lips again, taking his step-father’s cock inside his mouth. He started shaking his hips, matching Mifune’s hard thrust that continued to penetrate deep inside him.

The blue-eyed man lost count afterwards, on how many times the men cummed inside him until Sakaki finally removed the chastity belt, allowing him to spill his week worth of cum to a wine glass.

The older men then forced him to drink his own semen afterwards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> That’s the last of my quick update. (I might… in some future – rewrote the “Kitchen” chapter. It wasn’t to my liking that much).  
> Not so sure when the next update will be but the storyline is finalized-ish, just need time to write it.
> 
> Kudos/ Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> EDIT: I made a mistake... I noticed I wrote something in the previous chapter that contradicts this. See if you can guess what it is lol.


End file.
